


You sang to me

by RachellovesCoffee



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Am I the only one who does not hate Lars?, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, NO Lars Bashing, lion of love, the secret story of Alexander Lemtov and Kevin Swain, what else will the Elves do?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachellovesCoffee/pseuds/RachellovesCoffee
Summary: After winning the Eurovision Song Contest Alexander has to decide between his career and the love of his life. As Kevin breakes up with him he visits Husavik to clear his mind and help Sigrit and Lars to deal with their new situation.
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 106
Kudos: 26





	1. Disqualified

After Sigrit had sung her last note the audience burst into applause for a while. It was kind of a surreal situation. Lars knew that they would be disqualified now but if he had to be honest to himself, he just don´t care anymore . It was not important. What was important was Sigrit. And her song. The song of her heart. Winning was not all and no one wins alone. Actually winning was only a small option and even if they had sung “Double Trouble”, he doubted that they would have won with it. There had been a big competition and actually taking part in the contest was too big for his boots. He realized now.Everything was so clear and with Sigrit on his side it was suddenly easy to bury his dreams. On the other hand they could participate again, maybe next year. 

He should have concentrated less on his career and more on Sigrit. She bowed in front of the audience and he left his place at the keyboard and went to her. Slowly.

She was smiling at him.

“I see you”, he said with a grin.

“There you are”, she answered while glitter was falling down on her. She was so beautiful. 

“Here I am”, he still grinned and moved towards her.

“I'm checking you out”, she shrugged.

He raised his hand and pointed on her. 

“I'm checking you out”, he repeated.

And then he was so close to her and Sigrit´s heart beated like a drum.It seems all her dreams had come true within a minute. She was grateful to the elves. 

The next second he just took her in the arms, closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

The audience started to cheer again but for a moment Lars and Sigrit ignored everything around them. It was a very special moment.

They had to leave the stage soon for the next singers and went to the waiting area.

Lars had taken her hand and did not let it go since they had left the stage. Sigrit was out of speech. She still did not know what to say and all the adrenalin in her blood made her head feel dizzy.  
Short time later she glanced around the other competitors and his glance met the one of Alexander, who raised his glass in her direction. He smiled as if he was lucky for her. Sigrit took one of the glasses on the table and did the same to him. 

Alexander Lemtov sat alone on the little couch, observing Sigrit and Lars.  
Of course he was happy for her, actually as he believed in happy ends he was happy for both of them but on the other hand, what a world could he have offered to her… and in the end she took the dork.  
But he had to admit,that there were some things he could just not give to her. Ans WiFi in every room was not all in the end. So maybe Lars was the better choice for her. 

Maybe.

He glanced around, searching for Kevin but did not spot him anywhere. His lover had left the backstage area while he was performing and Alexander honestly did not know why. It was a pity. He loved Kevin,deep and with all his heart but he loved his career as well and once mother Russia would find out that her son Alexander Lemtov was gay his career would be over. At least in Russia. His home country. He was not sure if he could go back there anymore after an outing. But Kevin does not understand how important success was to him and that he could not live without. Alexander sighed. They got along so well, they understand each other without many words and the sex was fantastic but when it comes to the outing topic,they always argued. They had one of these discussions close to the show and now Kevin was gone.He just disappeared with a dramatic gesture while Alexander was performing. Alexander sighed and suddenly felt very sorry for himself. Hopefully his secret boyfriend came back sooner or later. They already broke for a while but decided to give it another try and he could not stand another break. 

He secretly watched Sigrid and Lars, pretending to look somewhere else. They both looked so happy and familiar. Suddenly he felt jealous. Why could Kevin not be here, sitting with him and holding him in his arms. 

He knew why and the same moment it made him sad. He took a deep breath and emptied his glas. The more alcohol the better. He was looking around for some company but it seems everyone was busy with him or herself. Even Sigrit who he comforted so much when Lars had left her had only eyes for Lars at the moment. And he, Alexander Lemtov, the great Russian singer and performer was sitting all alone. How sad was this. 

Sigrit and Lars were sitting very close and she felt a million butterflies in her stomach. She still could not believe that he came back. He had laid his arm around her and she nestled up against him. 

"I'm so glad you came back," she whispered. 

"Sigrit, I'm so sorry, I behaved like an idiot", he apologized

"Yes, you did", she answered. 

He sighed. What should he say? Of course he knew. 

"Look…", he started "I'm sorry that I left but I could not stand it anymore. The whole situation", he started to explain. "And I swear I did not know that we made it to the finals. I just found on the boat" 

"On the boat?", Sigrit asked. 

"On the boat", Lars answered and nodded as it was very usual that he went fishing with his father every day.

"Lars, what did you do on a boat?", Sigrit asked curiously. Maybe this would explain his strange outfit. 

"Fishing", he answered. 

She looked at him sceptically. 

"Fishing?", she repeated. Lars never went fishing with his father before. 

"Once back in Husavik I decided to give up the music and became a fisher like my father. And we went to sea together. On his boat" Lars explained while Sigrit was listening to him. 

"But then someone on the boat told me that we made it to the finals but the boat could not go back into the harbour as we had to fish so I swam" he said as it was very usual. 

Sigrits eyes opened wide. 

"You swam?" she was asking not thinking about how cold the water might have been or what else could have happened to him. 

"Yes of course", Lars nodded

"I wanted to go back to the airport as fast as I could. You know flight is about 3 hours" he explained. 

Sigrid had no words. She just listened to him. Lars was completely nuts. She grinned. Now his strange clothes made sense to her. And the smell she tried to ignore all the time

"On my way to the airport I met Viktor Karlosson" Lars continued. 

"He agreed to give me a ride to the airport. On the way to the airport we stopped at the elves' housing as I wanted to thank them", he made a break. 

"Oh Lars, you now believe in them?" Sigrid asked. She was deeply touched. 

"Yes of course" Lars answered. "They killed him" he continued as it was the normalest thing on earth that the elves killed people. 

"What?" Sigrid looked shocked. She held her hand over her mouth. 

"Yeah. He tried to kill me", Lars continued while Sigrid was staring at him in shock. "You know he was the one who put the bomb on the ship and killed all the others. Because of the money" Lars explained and Sigrid shook her head. It was hard to believe what Lars was telling her but nevertheless it all makes sense. 

"And now I am here" Lars sad."Of course we will be dropped out of the contest now but I don't care anymore" he said and looked her deep in the eyes. 

"But why", she was asking. 

"Because there is something that is more important to me than winning," he whispered. 

"You," he said. "Sigrid, I love you." he continued. "I am sorry that I did not realize sooner" he looked at her with a little smile. 

Sigrid smiled back with a big grin on her face. The butterflies in her stomach started flying again and she was overwhelmed by his words. 

"What about Simon and Garfunkel?" she was asking. 

Lars shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 

"I don't care anymore" he said and bent forward to kiss her again. 

Sigrid was surprised by all that happened and of the change that Lars was obviously gone through. He pulled his arms around her and kissed her again. This time more passionately what gave her the shivers. She responded to the kiss and closed her eyes trying to keep in mind that they were at a public event and not at home in Iceland. 

Once she opened her eyes again, she was taking a deep breath. 

"You need other clothes", she recognized. "You smell like fish and salty water," she explained. 

Lars smelled at his arm and made a grimace. He did not realize earlier but she was right. He was smelling like dead fish. 

"I do not have any other clothes," he answered. "I came here directly" This was kind of embarrassing. 

Sigrid was thinking. "Let me see who can help" 

Alexander was still watching how Lars and Sigrid were french kissing and making out on the sofa. He would bet that he knew what they would do later. He sighed. He was missing Kevin so hard. He was really emotional this moment. 

Better have another drink, Alexander, he thought. 

Suddenly Sigrid was staying next to him with the most beautiful smile on her face that she ever gave him. 

What a beauty, he thought. 

"Sigrid", he smiled and padded on the seat next to him. "What brings you here?" 

" I am so happy for you and Lars," he said honestly. 

"Thank you", Sigrid responded. 

She was looking around. 

"Where is Kevin?" she asked. She had been behind the stage and had seen Kevin leaving dramatically. 

"I am sorry for you," she said. He rolled his said eyes. 

"I do not want to talk about Kevin," he whispered. 

"I'm sure he will come back" she said. 

He shrugged his shoulders 

Sigrit was thinking about something. 

"Alexander, I need your help" she sat down and played nervously with the seam of her dress. 

He looked her deep in the eyes and smiled. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked, fascinated by her smile. 

She pointed at Lars. 

"It's Lars. He's smelling like dead fish and needs some other clothes. Can you help me to organise, please?" she asked and Alexander burst into laughter. He has asked himself all the time why Lars was wearing these strange clothes. 

"Of course I can," he answered. "But you have to explain why he is looking like this and smelling like fish" he said. 

When Sigrit told him the whole story he was amused. Of course Lars was an Idiot in some ways but what he did for the love of his life was great. Alexander asked himself if he would do something like that for Kevin. 

He made a call and exactly 15 minutes later Lars had fresh clothes. He even managed to take a shower in the changing rooms. Now wearing tight black Jeans, a black T-Shirt and a brown leather jacket. Not that cool as his own but close enough. He looked and felt much better than in the Fishermen clothes. He sat next to Sigrit and watched the screen. It would not be long until the rating. He lay an arm around her and waited.


	2. Wicked Games

Alexander won the contest. Of course he did. He was good looking, brilliant,sexy and had an outstanding voice. Plus a great stage performance. He knew that he would win without a doubt from the beginning. And there have not been any serious competitors. Maybe the Icelanders would have meant a danger to him as they were kind of exotic but they were disqualified. He felt sorry for Sigrit with her beautiful voice but on the other hand she decided to stay with Lars and her career and ambitions were up to her. 

Maybe they could sing a duet one day, Alexander thought. He looked at her while she was smiling, staying next to Lars and talking to someone somewhere in the large hall where the after-show party of the Eurovision Contest took part. She held two glasses of champagne in her hands and Alexander was sure that they both were for her. She was so beautiful in that white dress and since Lars started to kiss her all the time, it seems she was glowing. Sure they had to catch up on a lot. 

Alexander yawned and looked around, trying to look bored. He somehow felt alone. He tried to spot Mita in the crowd but he could not see her anywhere. She congratulated him and posed with him for some camera pictures, just to make sure that he had enough shots with girls so no one would get a hint of his attitude but afterwards he did not see her anymore. Maybe she let herself be comforted by someone who was able to give her what she needed. Alexander was convinced that she was a little jealous of Sigrit. Plus she had a little crush on Lars (he would never understand why) but her ego was a little damaged since he dumped her while she tried to seduce him. 

He was tired of this party. Everyone raised their glasses on him, stopped by him, congratulated him and wanted to make small talk but he was only searching the crowd for Kevin. Kevin had been somewhere at the contest but managed to evade him. Maybe he was kind of hiding or whatever. He was pretty sure that Kevin was at the party as he was working for the contest and he just had to attend. 

Finally he spotted him on the other side of the hall, talking to some boring guys of the technique team. He was wearing the same black suit he wore the whole evening. Of course he had to talk to the guys . This was his job. But Alexander was longing for him so badly that he just wanted to go there, send those craftsmen away just to have him all alone for himself. 

He secretly observed Kevin, pretended to be bored and sipping on his drink from time to time.He did not realize Sigrid was standing next to him. She and Lars were holding hands and grinned at him. When Alexander finally saw her she hugged him.

He already recognized that Sigrid had changed clothes in the meantime like most other people. She was now wearing a white dress with a flared skirt and little embroidery at the top that looked adorable o her. 

"Congratulations", she said with her cute Icelandic accent.

"I'm so happy for you" 

He smiled at her or at least pretended to.

"Me too", Lars said shortly and reached out his hand. 

"Thank you, Lars", Alexander shook Lars´ hand. 

"You were good," Lars said honestly.

"Of course we were better but we were disqualified", he explained. 

"Sigrid was great", Alexander answered and ignored what Lars had been saying. 

Sigrid smiled.

"Thank you" she said

Lars took a deep breath. Even if he still did not like Alexander, he knew how to behave. 

"Thanks for helping me out with the clothes," he said with honesty but Alexander shook his head.

"Nothing to speak of" he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes in a dramatically way. 

"And sorry that I tried to beat you up," Lars continued. 

"Come on, that was not beating" Alexander replied giggling.

"That was kind of a massage" he laughed whereas Lars shook his head.

“No it was not”, he insisted. 

“Sure it was”, Alexander repeated his point of view. 

Suddenly he spotted Kevin in the crowd. He was standing at the entrance and obviously looking for something or someone. 

"Excuse me" he apologized and left Sigrid and Lars, walking towards Kevin. 

"Where have you been?", he asked him, relieved that his lover was here, finally. He was here, that was all that mattered wasn't it? 

Kevin hesitated , then smiled shyly.  
He took Alexander's hand and shook it as they were strangers or even just some buddies but not lovers. 

"Congrats,Alexander" he said with a very formal tone in his voice.

"You deserve it" he went on.

"Thank you so much, " Alexander smiled at him. It really meant something to him. 

"I'm so proud of you" Kevin whispered honestly, still trying to keep aloof as they had agreed long time ago so no one would get wind of their non-professional relationship.

"Where have you been?" Alexander asked softly.

"Sorry, I had to work," Kevin apologized and did not go further into detail. 

He looked at the entrance and gave Alexander a very slight nod, the signal to follow him outside where not everyone could overhear their discussion.

As they went into the foyer Kevin glanced around. It seemed no one was there. Everyone was celebrating at the big party in the hall. As he was sure that no one was there he opened a door to a small storage room and took Alexander with him.

"What are you doing?" Alexander was asking curiously. 

He smiled fascinated, so happy that Kevin was here in the end.So this meant he was not angry at him. 

"Listen" Kevin closed the door behind them.He did not know where to start. 

Suddenly all the noise from the outside seemed gone and it felt like they had left all their problems in the hall. At least for a moment.It felt like a parallel universe.

The room was very small. It had no windows, not even a skylight. One of the two lightbulbs hanging under the ceiling was broken so that there was hardly any light in the room. Some chairs were piled up at a wall and a little piano was staying in one of the corners. The room smelled of dust and chalk. 

"Listen", Kevin said again and scratched his forehead while he was thinking what to say.  
Being so close to Alexander did not make it easy for him. All he wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and celebrate his win in a very special way. But first he had to make things clear. 

“We have to talk,” he finally said, his voice a little husky. Alexander swallowed. He didn't want to hear what came now. They have had the “we-have-to-talk”discussions a hundred times. Or more. But this time he felt that it was different. And seriously. 

“Please do not dump me”, he thought desperately. 

“Not here”, Kevin whispered “We should talk in privacy, not here”. 

Alexander nodded.

He glanced at his expensive watch.

“Meet me in two hours, my place as usual”, he whispered. 

Why was he whispering? The door was closed and actually no one could have heard him. 

Kevin nodded. 

“Okay”, he said and did a step towards the door. 

Then suddenly he stopped, turning towards Alexander. 

“Look”, Kevin started. 

“I love you”, he said and shook his head. “ I really love you, but…” he stumbled as if he could not find the words but then he went a step closer and looked his Russian companion deep into the eyes. 

Alexander´s legs turned into jelly and his heart beat like a drum when Kevin looked at him this way. 

Kevin came closer and Alexander could smell his aftershave and his favourite perfume. He smelled so good! 

“Kevin…”, Alexander whispered and met his gaze. 

“Oh Sasha”, answered Kevin and pulled him closer. 

Only Kevin was calling him Sasha. Alexander got goosebumps. 

Next moment their lips met. Alexander was breathing hard and so did Kevin. Their kiss was very passionate and Kevin's tongue was so demanding. Alexander closed his eyes and groaned softly. 

The next minute he felt Kevin´s hands on his hips and under his shirt. Obviously Kevin wanted more than a kiss and Alexander was willing to give him what he wants. 

Kevin's hands caressed his chest and then he started to nibble at his neck. Alexander realized that he got hard. Very hard. And so did Kevin. He was breathing as heavy as Alexander.  
Finally Alexander pushed him back softly. 

“Not in here” he whispered huskyly. 

Kevin somehow got back to his senses and agreed. What would have happened when someone discovered them here, in the middle of whatsoever. 

“Two hours, your place”, he mumbled and ran his hand over his hair grinning. 

Alexander nodded. It was hard to stop. 

Kevin kissed him again, this time a little less passionately as if he was frightened not to be able to leave anymore and then opened the door and left. Alexander listened to his vanishing steps. It was their deal not to be seen together too often. Alexander glanced at his watch. He would wait a few minutes until he would leave as well and go back to the party. Hopefully no one missed him. 

On the way back Kevin ran into Lars and Sigrid. Actually he was not too keen on small talk and especially not in this situation. Furthermore Lars was strange. After the Icelamders had an argument about who having sex with whom on the stage, due to a rehearsal, Kevin felt kind of suspicious. Nevertheless he was not impolite so he greeted them. 

“Hello”, he said and glanced at her dress. 

“Sigrid, you look like an onion” was the first thing that came into his mind. 

She smiled at him irritated, wondering if this was a compliment or not. 

“Thanks, Kevin”, she grinned sceptically. 

“Sorry for your disqualification”, he went on. “Your song was great” 

“Thank you so much”, this time Sigrid meant what she said. 

“Thank you, man, we know”, Lars gave him a pat on the back. 

This gesture was way too intimate to Kevin but he did not say anything. Surely Lars did not know better. 

“Sorry, guys, I have to go”, Kevin finally said, turned around and left the couple behind. 

Sigrid and Lars looked after him in astonishment. 

“Strange guy”, Lars said while he was looking after him. 

Sigrid nodded. 

They moved from the hall into the foyer. Actually they had wanted to get outside to get some fresh air but the next moment a small door opened and Alexander came out. 

He looked at them in surprise but only for a short time until his contenance was back. He took a deep breath and rearranged his clothes. 

Sigrid looked at him amused as he somehow looked a bit deranged.  
His hair was tangled, his shirt was slipping out of his trousers and the jacket was open. Of course she could make the connection and grinned. And of course she would not offend him.

"Alexander, where do you come from?" Lars asked curiously and watched the blue door.

Alexander was close to roll his eyes about this obviously stupid question and sighed.  
It was not fair. Lars was a good guy but not the sharpest knife in the drawer. 

"Um..." he stumbled, searching for an answer.

"I was in there. Searching something" he said and tried to look confident. 

"What did you search for?" Llars glanced curiously into the room.

“Maybe we can help you find it,'' he offered .

Alexander sighed and searched for an answer. 

"Um I don't know yet," he said and looked helplessly at Sigrid. He shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what to say. 

“Lars, maybe we can have a look into that room”, suggested Sigrid.

“I am curious what's in there”, she said to distract Lars. 

“Okay.” Lars opened the door and went into the room. 

“Thank you”, Alexander whispered gratefully. Sigrid rescued him. 

“It's okay. Go and have fun”, Sigrid said to him and followed Lars into the room. She already had an idea. 

“So what´s so interesting here?”, Lars glanced around curiously at the furniture in the hardly lighted room.

“Well...nothing” replied Sigrid. 

“Nothing?”, he repeated. 

“Absolutely nothing to see”, she repeated. 

“Well then what the hell was he doing in here”, asked Lars. He did not make any connection to Kevin who they met earlier. Sigrit did but it was not her story to tell. 

“I don´t know”, she lied. 

“Maybe he just needed a moment for himself in all the hustle” she suggested. 

Lars brooded over this. 

“Yes, you are right. Winning the contest must be so hard”, he thought. 

“Yes”, she nodded. 

“He won the contest of course he finally needs a break. I mean all the congratulations, the photographers and everything” 

“Correctly”, Sigrid affirmed his thesis. 

“And what are we doing here? We do not need a break. We did not win. We were disqualified”, he meant. 

Sigrid shrugged her shoulders. 

“I have no idea but maybe we can try something” , she said with a devilish grin. 

“Try what?”, Lars asked curiously. 

“Hm…”, she pretended to think about it although she already had something in her mind. 

“Let me show you”, she said slowly, took a step forward and pulled him close. 

Lars was surprised but the next moment Sigrid was kissing him so breathtakingly that he was willing to try everything with her. Here in the little storage room that actually was so boring. 

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes

“You want to make out here? Really?”, he was asking with a soft voice. 

She nodded. She really liked the idea. 

“Maybe a little bit” she suggested shyly. “I mean this is the Eurovision aftershow party and we will remember it for the rest of our lives”, she added. 

“Yeah, why not”, Lars answered as he was thinking about it. 

He pulled her close, bent towards her and kissed her again. This time very passionately. She was kissing him back and her kiss was demanding for more. He was breathing harder. She pressed closely to him and let her hands slip under his shirt, touching his back gently then moved her hands towards his chest while she still was kissing him. It felt so good! He sighed and realized that something was growing steadily a lot recently. Sigrid seemed to realize too and obviously liked it. He was groaning softly and suddenly she jumped a little and swung her legs around his hips.

“What are you doing?”, he whispered but she did not answer. 

He held her close and leaned into the wall to get a better grip with her weight on his hips. She pushed herself slightly towards him. 

His hands were wandering under her skirt and she was breathing harder, making a moaning noise. 

“Oh Lars, this is so exciting”, she whispered into his ear and breathing hard. 

Then they heard a loud noise and the moment was gone. He let her slip to the earth carefully. And she looked at him disappointed . 

“Not here, when anyone can come in at any time”, she said and he nodded. She was right

“You are damn right” he answered. 

“Maybe we should go home”, she suggested. 

“Maybe we should go home”, he agreed.


	3. Bedroom Confessions

Bedroom confessions 

They took a taxi to the hotel and couldn't wait to get home. 

Once they took seats in the back of the car they started making out again. While Lars and Sigrid started kissing more and more passionately the taxi driver looked amused in the mirror and grinned. It often happened that people could not wait until they reached their homes and already started the foreplay in the taxi. He was used to it. It was okay if they didn’t get too far.   
He observed them in the mirror for a moment as they stopped at a red traffic light and suddenly recognized who he was driving. 

"Hey!" he said loudly. 

"You are the Islandic Competitors at the Eurovision Song Contest! He said. 

" I saw you on TV" he went on enthusiastically. 

"You were great!" 

Both stopped what they were doing. Lars rolled his eyes and Sigrit re-arranged her dress. 

"Thank you" she said with a polite smile. 

"It's a pity you have been disqualified." he answered. 

"Such a beautiful voice"

"These are the rules", Lars said and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yes, they are" the taxi driver went on talking. "I have been watching the  
show for many years, " he admitted. 

Sigrid and Lars exchanged a glance. Would he ever stop talking? He obviously did not care that he disturbed them in the middle of something. 

Finally they reached the hotel after nearly fifteen minutes of small talk with the taxi driver. Lars paid him and they left the cab. 

"I thought he would never stop" he whispered to Sigrit and she laughed. 

Lars opened the door for her and they sneaked into the hotel where it was very quiet. Obviously everyone was at the after show party. 

They stopped a few times on the way to their room, giggling and kissing as if they were alone in the hotel. 

As they bumped against a wall Sigrid giggled. 

Finally they reached their room, opened the door and slammed it loudly. 

"I am not sorry", Lars said laughing. 

The next moment he pulled her close, kissed her again and looked her deep in the eyes while trying to open the zipper of her dress. It did not move. He swore and tried again but nothing happened. Sigrid pushed his hands away softly and tried herself but nothing happened either. Obviously she was stuck in this stupid dress. 

She interrupted the kiss and took a breath. 

"Give me a minute" she said and he nodded. 

"Sure", he answered. 

She grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom. 

Lars waited for her, unsure what to do. He removed his jacket and hung it on the hanger behind the door. Should he get off his clothes and already crawl into bed or should he wait for her? 

Next moment she came out of the bathroom, already wearing the white nightgown she wore throughout the whole stay in Edinburgh that made her look so innocent. This time it was different. She smiled at him, somehow very shyly and he pulled her close, kissed her very passionately. Her dress made his fantasy go wild and he moaned softly as she started pressing herself into him. He had to get out of this much too tight jeans. He could hardly breathe at the moment. 

"Give me a minute" Lars whispered into her ear and Sigrid nodded. While he went into the bathroom she crawled into bed. Her own bed, as she would not sleep or do anything with Lars in the same bed where Meta had slept that one time. Never! 

He closed the door behind him. He was breathing hard and his erection was breathtaking. He tried to get out of his jeans but his hands were shaking so much that he nearly lost his balance when he tried to put them off. He managed at the second try, still shaking. 

Lars went to the sink and put some fresh water on his face. 

"Don't panic", he told himself and tried to calm down. 

Then he took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. 

Sigrid was lying in her bed. Obviously she fell asleep while she was waiting for him. A soft snoring filled the room. He sighed and crawled into her small bed, very careful not to wake her up. Then he switched off the light and put his arm around her. It didn't take much time until he fell asleep as well. 

***

Alexander was waiting nervously for Kevin. Two hours were not over yet but he was already nervous as hell. 

He had taken a shower in the meantime in the hope to calm down a bit but it didn’t help . Neither did the whisky he was drinking. 

He had changed, now wearing black satin pyjama pants and a very soft cardigan in black with golden embroidery. 

He was wandering through his bedroom like a lion in his cage. What a comparison he grinned. He was the lion of love, wasn't he? 

He was listening to any noise in his home but of course the castle was so large that he could not hear any cars or anything else outside. He couldn’t even hear the doorbell ring. Anyway, someone would open the door for Kevin thanks to his very discreet staff. 

He sat down on his bed, just waiting. What did Kevin want to discuss with him? What was so important? Of course he could imagine but he really hoped that Kevin would not dump him. The relationship with Kevin was something very special to him, he never felt like this before and he realized that he was really in love with him. For the first time it was so much more than just having sex and a good time. He knew Kevin felt the same and they had already talked about their feelings but Kevin did not like his lifestyle. Alexander wanted to be famous and popular as an artist and musician. He would only get there in his motherland Russia if he appeared straight. So his relationship had to be kept a secret. Kevin was always walking in the shadows and Alexander was always walking in the light. After a while Kevin became unsatisfied with the situation. He didn’t want to stay his secret lover forever, he wanted to be Alexander’s partner openly and this was where they started fighting each other. They pretended to know each other only for a short time at the Eurovision contest and Alexander knew how hard this was for Kevin but he did not know what to do. If he had his coming out he would never be able to put food down as a famous singer in Russia again. If he stayed in the closet he might lose Kevin. They were running around in circles. 

Someone knocked on his door and Alexander opened his eyes. 

"Kevin," he whispered and smiled. 

"Sasha”, Kevin stepped into the room, closed the door and looked at him with a serious expression.

So deep that Alexander felt lost for a moment but his attraction to Kevin made him feel hot and heavy with desire. 

He stood up,took a glass of whiskey from the small bar table and handed it over to Kevin who sipped on it.

"Thank you", he said. 

"You 're welcome," whispered Alexander. 

He sat back on the bed and Kevin took a seat next to him. Very closely. 

"Good to be together again", Kevin whispered and looked soulfully at him. He swallowed and thought about what to say. They had to talk urgently. 

"Shhhh", Alexander put his finger on Kevin´s lips and whispered "Don't say anything for the moment", and scooted closer to him. Kevin hesitated shortly but of course he could not resist and remembered their passion in the little storage room in the theater. 

Next moment they were french kissing and Kevin shrugged out of his jacket. It fell to the floor but he did not care. Alexander already had started to open Kevin´s black shirt and after a short struggle it finally went down his shoulders. By the time Kevin started to open Sasha´s cardigan they were out of breath. The cardigan went to the floor too as did Kevin's shirt in a nick of time. 

Kevin was properly aroused and eyed his lover up and down with an affectionate smile.

Alexander laid down on the bed and pulled Kevin closer. He caressed his bare chest with his hands and let them wander to Kevin´s back and lower down to his juicy ass. Kevin moaned softly. Alexander changed his position and opened Kevin´s trousers, moved the zipper slowly down and enjoyed Kevin's reaction. Finally he pulled down the black trousers so Kevin was only wearing his boxers. 

They were kissing again more passionately and this time Kevin's hands were moving around Alexander's body, caressing his chest and then moving forward to the bulge in his pyjama pants. Alexander groaned softly and Kevin enjoyed his reaction immensely. He touched his lover exactly where he needed him to and Alexander moaned again, this time louder.   
He then started nibbling on Kevin's ear. 

"Don't do that" Kevin whispered and Alexander grinned. 

"Sasha… please" Kevin was close to losing control and breathed hard. His erection was. so hard in his briefs that he had to get rid of them. He pulled them down quickly but clumsily and threw them off the bed. Alexander closed the distance instantly with an evil smile.

"You like that, don´t you? " he asked and Kevin made a grimace. 

They both got rid of Alexander´s pyjama pants as quickly as possible. 

"I am not the only one" he said as he glanced at Alexander's beautiful naked body. 

"Of course not", Alexander answered softly. 

Kevin opened the drawer and found the bottle with lubricant he was searching for. He opened it and spread the liquid over his cock. 

“Are you ready?”he asked with a hoarse voice. 

“Yes” 

As he entered Alexander, his lover moaned loudly and started moving rhythmically, slowly at the beginning and then with vigour. It didn't take them long to come since they had to repress their sexual tension way too long. 

Later they cuddled . Alexander was spooning Kevin, his arm around him. He was playing with the edge of the sheet, humming softly 

"Nights in white satin   
never reaching the end…" 

Kevin turned around so that he could look into Alexander's eyes. 

"Sasha, we still have to talk," he whispered. 

Alexander looked at him. 

"Go ahead," he finally said. 

"Sasha…" Kevin thought about where to start as this discussion would not be easy and might change everything. 

"Alexander, look", he started carefully. 

"You know that I love you" 

"And I love you" Alexander answered

"I am sorry I cannot stand the situation anymore. I want you completely and not only secret nights and stolen dates with you " Kevin shook his head angry. 

"But…" started Alexander to answer. 

This was not good and he felt anxious suddenly . 

"No… let me talk" interrupted Kevin

"I cannot go on like this. It hurts too much", he shook his head again with a sad smile. 

"I love you but I want to be exclusive with you" 

"But look", Alexander started again. 

"No…", Kevin did not want him to talk until he had finished his own point of view until he had told his side of the story. Otherwise he might change his mind again and this was important for him. 

"Sasha, have you ever thought about how I feel all the time? While you pretend to be the straight guy all the time? It is painful. Really!" Kevin took a deep breath. 

"Did you know that there were rumours you slept with Sigrid?", Kevin asked him. 

"Really?" Alexander was surprised. "That is ridiculous", he laughed insecurely.

"Is it?" askes Kevin, searching for the damn right words. 

"Look I can't stand this anymore",he added saidly. 

"it hurts too much" 

"But it would ruin my career in Russia" Alexander whispered  
.  
"I have to pretend I am straight, otherwise…" he started to defend himself. 

"So what?", Kevin asked angrily. He was close to losing his patience. Why was his partner so stubborn and did not understand? 

"Sasha, you do not need to be successful in Russia, you can have the rest of the world. And you are already rich and your parents will not disown you as they already know and they are cool", Kevin ended.  
He had nothing else to say. He felt sad and disappointed. 

"But Kevin, look…" Alexander started again. 

"No Sasha, not this time" Kevin was stubborn. 

"Either you admit that we are a couple or I will leave you" he said and his words sounded cruel, even in his own ears. But he stood his ground. 

"You have two months" 

Alexander looked at him stunned. 

“What do you mean with two months? “ he asked suspiciously.

“In these two months you can do what you want but at the end of the two months you have to decide. Otherwise I am gone. “ 

“But…” Alexander stumbled.

“Not this time”, Kevin shook his head. It was hard to be so stubborn but he could not stand the situation anymore. Alexander finally had to open his eyes and realize what needed to be done.

***

When Sigirid woke up the next morning she was confused at first. Lars was snoring softly next to her. He was wearing the black shirt he had worn the evening before while she was still in her nightgown. She tried to remember what happened the evening before.Obviously nothing had happened. She carefully turned around and watched Lars sleeping peacefully next to her. She moved her hand and put a straw of his long hair behind his ear. 

“I am so sorry” she whispered softly. 

Suddenly Lars opened his eyes. 

“Sorry for what?” he asked curiously. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “For falling asleep yesterday” she apologized. 

“Oh that….”, he was thinking. 

She smiled and thought for a moment. 

“Maybe...” she cuddled towards him and started to nibble on his neck 

“Maybe?” Lars repeated. 

“Maybe we can continue now, with what we had planned yesterday?”, she said coily.

“Maybe we can” he smiled but felt a bit embarrassed. 

“Then maybe we start here?”, she moved her hands under his shirt.

“Mmmmh, that feels good” he answered huskily. 

“I was hoping so”,she mumbled softly.

She helped him pull off his shirt. Of course she had seen him many times without his shirt but this time it was something special. 

She played with the curly hair on his chest carelessly and moved further down. 

Lars took a deep breath and held her hand back. 

“I have to tell you something”, he said suddenly 

“And it can't wait?”,she was grinning impishly. 

“No, it can´t “Lars was thinking.

“You know Sigrit, I have to tell you”, he said shyly. 

“I …”he searched for the right words

“I have never before…”he admitted 

“You have never before been what?” she asked him curiously

He shook his head. 

“This”...he finally said, hoping that she would not ask any further embarrassing questions. 

“But…” she looked at him surprised

“No”, he answered shortly. 

Sigrid was thinking “And what about Meta?”, she asked

“I told you I did not sleep with her” he said 

“But…” started Sigrid. 

“Yeah, she wanted, I did not”, he explained.

“Ahhh”, answered Sigrid. 

“And you? “ Lars asked her. 

“Well, a few times” she told him. 

“How many are a few?” he raised an eyebrow. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I did not count them”, she answered and started counting in her mind. 

“How many?”, Lars insisted. 

“It does not matter” she giggled sheepishly.

“So you are a slut?”, he was asking her .

She furrowed her brows.

“Yes maybe” she answered grinning proudly.

“I think I like that” he answered and pulled her closer.

“That´s good” Sigrid said. 

“You can teach me a lot”  
“Yes”

The next moment she was already on top of him,kissing him very passionately. 

Lars moaned loudly and closed his eyes. 

“Sigrid”, he whispered excitedly. “I think my ding dong grows very fast” 

Sigrid smiled. “That´s a good start”


	4. Kevin´s Decision

Kevin's Decision 

About 6 weeks later in Edinburgh, Scotland 

Alexander settled back into his pillows and kissed his cup of coffee. It was very early in the morning but the daylight already made its way through the curtains. In the semi-darkness of the room Kevin was lying next to him and snored softly.  
Alexander smiled as he remembered the night before. They had such a nice evening and spent a lot of time in the luxury shower and later they had another round of guilty pleasures in the bed. He caressed the hair of his lover gently, put the cup back on the bedside table and moved around for having a better look at Kevin. 

Past six weeks had been so exciting, even for him who actually had everything he wanted. He travelled around the world, recorded some new songs, enjoyed being an international star and thought about the situation with Kevin over and over again. 

Kevin had given him the ultimatum and Alexander knew that this was serious. If he did not decide for Kevin, Kevin would leave him. He knew Kevin well enough to know what he would do. He had turned it over in his mind again and again and was very close to coming out. Of course he would not scream “I am gay” in public but he insisted to do it step by step with Kevin. Attending at any events accompanied by him, holding hands in public, not hiding any stolen kisses anymore and so on. Kevin made him happy and he wanted to show his handsome lover to the whole world. He already realized that he was deep in love with Kevin and does not want to lose him. He wanted to spend his life with him. 

And then the letter arrived. It was lying innocently in the mailbox yesterday and should change everything. It was an offer from a Russian television channel that actually he was not able to decline. They wanted him to be the host of a popular music show on Saturday evening. Prime time! Six shows per year. He sighed and reached out for the letter, he had hidden under the bed. He grabbed it and unfolded it, read again the text he had already read a hundred times. He closed his eyes and sighed. Actually he already made his decision but this was the offer he wanted so badly.

Kevin opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Alexander who put the letter hastily under his pillow. 

“Good Morning, Sasha”, he whispered and kissed him on the lips. 

“Good Morning, my love”, answered Alexander after kissing him back. 

“Coffee?”, he asked and Kevin nodded. 

“Please”

Alexander took another cup from the bedside table and poured coffee from the pot into it. He gave the mug to Kevin who took it gratefully.  
l  
“Thank you”, he said softly and sipped the black hot coffee. 

“Your welcome”, answered Alexander absently. 

He was still thinking about what he should do. Alexander was his love but this was his chance. 

Kevin put the mug on his bedside table, snuggled up to Alexander and startet gently to kiss his shoulder. 

Alexander grinned. 

“You are so oversexed”, he giggled and Kevin nodded. 

He made a short break. 

“Am I?”, he whispered and started over again. 

“I just know what's good for you” 

“You definitely do…” 

Alexander closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the pleasure of Kevin's touch but he still was somehow absent minded. He could not stop thinking. 

Kevin stopped kissing him. 

“Sascha, what's wrong with you?”he asked worried. 

“Nothing”, Alexander answered and tried to sound lighthearted. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No ...nothing” 

Kevin looked him in the eyes but then he discovered something else. Alexander had not hidden the letter properly and one corner looked out from under the pillow. 

Kevin took the letter and looked at it suspiciously. 

“Alexander, what is it?” he asked seriously. 

“Nothing” Alexander answered succinctly. 

“That cannot be true. Otherwise you would not be so absentmindedly” Kevin concluded. 

Alexander did not answer and pressed his lips together. 

Kevin pointed at the letter. 

“I do not speak Russian so please be honest with me”; he asked softly. 

Alexander sighed. 

“It is an offer from a TV channel in Russia. They offered me a Saturday night show” he said toneless and gazed into space. 

Kevin gasped for air. 

“What?” he asked as he realized what this meant. 

“They offered a Saturday night show to me. Prime Time” repeated Alexander. 

Kevin took a deep breath and threw the letter on Alexander's bare chest. 

“Does this mean you go back to Russia?” Kevin frightened. He was nearly whispering. 

Alexander shrugged. 

“I don´t know yet. This is the chance I was always waiting for”, he answered seriously. 

“And what about us? Is this more important to you as we are?” Kevin whispered now and shook his head. He was disappointed. This was so painful. He was close to bursting into tears. After six weeks he actually felt safe with Alexander and now this. 

“And in the end your carriere is more important to you than I am”, he finally said sadly and shook his head again. He felt betrayed. 

“No no no”, Alexander answered and looked at him. 

“Of course not” he added softly. 

“You are thinking about taking the offer, right? “

Alexander avoided his glance. 

“Sasha, don´t lie at me!” Kevin's voice sounded hard. 

“I don´t know”, Alexander shook his head and sighed. “It was always my dream…” he said and looked at the floor. 

Kevin swallowed and stood up from the bed. He started to dress, even if his hands were shaking. 

“But…” Alexander stumbled and touched him gently at the shoulder. 

Kevin pushed his hand away. 

“Let me go”, he said.

“Kevin please…” begged Alexander. He felt desperate. 

“Okay, Sasha, I am sorry”, Kevin looked him deep in the eyes. It was so painful. 

“It's over” he said and went to the door. 

“Kevin please…”, repeated Alexander but Kevin shook his head. 

“I will find my own way out” he said, turned around and left the room. 

Alexander gazed back at him and listened how his steps on the flour became silent. 

“Shit!”, he hit the bedside table and collapsed on the bed, fighting against the tears. 

He was such an idiot. 

"Vot eto pizdets!" he whispered, curled up and cried for his lost love 


	5. Little Secrets

It took him three days to get up. He tried to reach Kevin several times but it seemed that his lover, or now ex-lover had blocked him everywhere, phone numbers, social media and he did not even answer the phone when Alexander tried to call with a suppressed number. It was a pity and Alexander was desperate. He did not know what to do any more. He stayed in bed, refused to eat anything and most of the time he was drinking vodka so he got drunk after a while but he needed this to forget. The dull feeling of being drunk came along with forgetting and sleeping. 

After three days Alexander stood up in the evening, it was already dark outside and he realized that he nearly ran out of alcohol. He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible, which made him start crying again. He was not even drunk, he was drunk and scruffy and he did not like himself anymore. What happened to him? Actually he was such a handsome guy. His eyes were bloodlined, his beard had to be shaved and his hair was greasy. Not to mention his smell. He sniffed at his armpit and made a grimace. At least he had to shower. 

He sobbed, pulled off the pajamas he wore for three days (and which are still smelling like Kevin he told himself) and finally went into the shower where the memory of their last night hit him. He sighed and ran the water trying not to remember what they were doing here three nights ago. 

The more time he spent in the shower the better he felt and finally he was able to reflect the situation. What should he do now? Kevin left him and as it looks at the moment he would not come back. It was over. And this was really painful as he never loved someone so much as he loved Kevin, except himself of course. 

Yes, he could take the Russian offer now. For a moment he visualized himself as the popular host of a Saturday night show but actually he just did not want this anymore. Kevin was more important to him and Kevin left him so nothing else mattered and nothing else was of importance. Alexander felt so sorry for himself that he nearly started crying again. He clenched his fingers and rammed his fist against the wall. It was painful. He thought about what he should do now.

Maybe he should take some time off and leave Edinburgh for a while. Just getting some distance between him and Kevin and what had happened. Maybe Kevin would come back once he realized that Alexander refused the offer. He had to declare his love to Kevin but how? He had no idea and he had no close friends who could help him. His thoughts were running around in circles.

The next day, he took a taxi to the small private airport close to Edinburgh in the afternoon and then went into a private Jet flying to Iceland. Some hours later he landed in Húsavik. 

He had a look at the small business card lars had given him so proudly. It looked like it was printed out at home on a very cheap printer. He did not know where Sigrid lived but he was sure that she would be with Lars. Finally he found the house. A tall man with grey hair and a beard was putting some boxes in a car. He looked at him suspiciously. Alexander glanced at him through his sunglasses. Handsome guy, already some years but still handsome. He nodded and smiled at him. Actually he was very good looking and if Alexander had no heartache, he would definitely greet him with a “Hello handsome”. But not this time. This time other men were not of interest to him. The man nodded back but not very friendly, sat into the car and started the engine, still kind of observing Alexander who finally found the end of his journey. 

He put his bag on the floor, rang the bell and it took some time until someone opened. He still was wearing his glasses when the door flung open. There was no reason to take them off as he did not want to explain the dark circles under his eyes.

It was Sigrid and she was really surprised. 

“Alexander, what are you doing here?,; she asked, smiling from one ear to the other. 

“Well…” he shook his head. “I was around here and thought I dropped by to say hello”, he lied. 

“That's great”, she answered with a gorgeous smile. 

"Yeah…" Alexander said shyly. 

"Who's at the door?" Alexander heard Lars voice before he could see him. 

Next moment he was standing next to Sigrid. 

"Ah, the sex player" he said offensively when he saw Alexander and raised an eyebrow. 

"Hi Lars, nice to meet again", Alexander greeted him and rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. 

"What are you doing here", Lars asked suspiciously. 

"Well I was. coming around to Iceland and thought it was a good idea to say hello", he answered vaguely. 

"Is there a hotel nearby?", he asked Sigrid. 

She shook her head. "No of course you can stay with us", she invited him and ignored Lars glare.

Lars opened his mouth to disagree but Sigrid stopped him waving her hand. 

“Of course he can stay with us”, she explained to Lars. 

“He is a friend”, she made her point. 

"Come in", she then said to Alexander and opened the door so he could step inside.

"Thank you" 

“I was preparing dinner, like to join us?, she asked and Alexander nodded. 

That was easier than he had imagined. He needed to talk to Sigrid in private, maybe she could help him. But obviously this would have to wait until later.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses all the time?" Lars asked curiously. 

“I am allergic to pollen”, Alexander whispered. 

Sigrid was still smiling at him but the impression on her face changed suddenly. She rolled her eyes and laid her hands over her stomach. 

"Not again" she moaned and left the room immediately. 

Alexander looked after her in surprise. 

" What's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly  
.   
“Ah nothing”, answered Lars succinctly. “It's just the fish”.

“The fish?” repeated Alexander sceptically.

“Yeah, fish was obviously foul”, Lars explained. 

“Oh…” made Alexander. 

“Yeah, my father is a fisherman you know and we eat a lot of fish. But the fish is not always good”, explained Lars. 

Alexander raised an eyebrow. 

“These things happen. She will be fine soon”, apologized Lars and shrugged his shoulders.

“When did she eat that fish?”, he asked. 

Lars shrugged. 

“A week ago or so,” he answered. 

“Really?” Alexander asked. 

“Yes” answered Lars. 

“She is puking for a week?”

Lars nodded. 

“Yes very often” he answered. 

Alexander thought for a moment. This was really strange. 

He was pretty sure that Sigrid does not suffer from food poisoning but from something else. 

“Lars, could it be that she is…” he was thinking for the right word in English. 

“Lars, could she be with child?”, he asked. 

Lars thought a moment about this and shook his head. 

“No, Sigrid has no children”, he answered “She is a teacher” he went on. 

“She told me it was the fish so I am pretty sure she knows when she is suffering from fish poisoning”, he informed Alexander. 

Alexander rolled his eyes. He knew from his own experience that a fish poisoning had different symptoms and even not a doctor he was pretty sure that Sigrid was pregnant but she obviously had her reasons not to tell Lars. It was not his to tell Lars so he decided to keep it quiet and talk to Sigrid later. 

“So you are hungry?” Lars asked, trying to be polite. 

Alexander thought about. “Maybe a bit”, he answered and put down his sunglasses.


	6. A heartache, too much whisky and a kiss

Sigrit opened the door to the living room where Alexander already was waiting for her. He was sitting on the couch and looked exhausted and tired. She felt sorry for him and was a little worried as it seemed all his energy and happiness had gone. He was wearing simple black bags and a black hoodie instead of the extraordinary clothes he usually wore. She was pretty sure that something was wrong. 

She smiled a warm smile at him and thought about where to start the conversation.

“Lars is doing night shift”, she told him. “Now we have plenty of time to talk”. 

She carried a tray in her hands with two glasses and a bottle with a shiny yellow fluid. Furthermore there were some peanuts and chocolate on the tray as well. And a mug of tea. She carefully managed to put it on the table and took the seat next to Alexander.   
Once she was seated she managed to handle the glasses, put one in front of him and the other one in front of her. Then she opened the bottle and poured the liquid into both glasses. 

“My mother made it herself” , she explained while she gave him a glass and took the other one.

Alexander looked at her surprised. Does she really intend to drink alcohol? She must have gone crazy. 

He took the glass out of her hands and put it back on the table. 

“No no no no no, I don't think you should drink that!” he was rolling his eyes. 

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“This time both for me and none for you - and we both know why”, he explained seriously. 

Sigrid looked at him surprised. Of course she never meant to drink it but she tried to keep her little secret for the moment and so she just pretended. No one should know yet.

As he saw the shocked expression on her face he grinned. 

“So I was right”, he said with a big smile and she nodded enthusiastically. 

“Sigrit, that's wonderful”, he went on. “So, so wonderful, congratulations” he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Yes…”she answered a bit unsure. "It is" 

“Where is the problem? You should be happy” he asked, looking her deep into the eyes and searching for an answer. 

“I don´t know”, she shrugged her shoulders. “It's just a new situation and I have to deal with it”, she said honestly and he nodded. 

“I completely understand"

He went closer and clumsily put an arm around her. 

“I am sure you will manage”, he went on to give her confidence and she nodded again. 

“Let's hope the child comes after you”, he said dryly and Sigrit starts to giggle. 

“I have no idea how to tell him”, she confessed and made a helpless gesture. 

Alexander sighed and thought for a moment. He could understand her as Lars was sometimes strange and often behaves dorky. No one could imagine how he would act when he learns the truth. 

“Just tell him. Sooner or later he will find out. Better tell him yourself”, he suggested. 

“You are right”; she said thinking. “I have to tell him”

“He still thinks you are suffering from fish poisoning”, Alexander explained and giggled. 

“For several weeks”, he went on and Sigrit nodded. She smiled but looked guilty. 

“I did not know how else to explain my sickness. Fish poisoning was kind of obvious ”

“Fish poisoning was a good idea for some time”, he said. 

“ I did not know how to tell him,” she finally said. 

Alexander sighed. 

“I don't know how to say”, he started. “Lars might not always be the brightest button that ever shone, but I think he is a good man and he will be a good father and he adores you. He deserves the truth” , he admitted and looked at her. 

"And I am pretty sure he will see the truth very soon" 

“You are right,” she said. “ I will tell him soon, I promise”

“That's good,” Alexander said and emptied the first glass in one go. 

Sigrit smiled at him and sipped on the tea. 

She studied his face, realized once again the dark circles under his eyes and sighed. 

Finally she laid her hand on his and looked him deep in the eyes. 

“Alexander, what's wrong with you? Why are you here?”; she asked. 

He took the other glass and emptied it as if he had to give himself Dutch courage. 

“What you mean?”, he asked, pretending to feel good. “I just wanted to see both of you and met good friends”, he said slowly with an unconvincing smile and realized that he already was a bit drunk. Good stuff. 

Sigrit sighed. “I am not stupid. You would not come the whole way to Iceland to visit us and I don´t believe that you had business here”, she went on. 

“But I had”, he lied and nodded to make his point clear. 

“And where did those dark shadows under your eyes come from?” she asked curiously. 

He shrugged. “Just had a rough time” 

Actually he wanted to tell her everything but he did not know where to start. On the other hand he wanted to keep the fact that Kevin left him as a secret. But he was here to talk and came here a long way. 

He sighed and swallowed. 

“May I …?” he pointed at the bottle. 

Sigrid nodded. 

“Help yourself” , she said and so he did. 

After another sip she looked at him again and took both of his hands. 

“Alexander, please tell me what happened,” she requested.

"You look so horrible, I am worried" 

“Maybe I can help you when you tell me what's wrong”, she went on. 

He evaded her glance and looked into another direction trying not to start crying again. 

“He left me”, he murmured

“Oh my…” Sigrit started. She remembered the little incident at the Eurovision after show party and guessed that “he” meant Kevin. 

Alexander sipped again on his glass and suddenly fighted against the upcoming tears. 

“Come here and tell me everything”, Sigrit said and took him in her arms like a child. 

“He just left me” Alexander now was sobbing

“He just left you?”; she repeated patiently. 

“He did”, Alexander answered. 

“But what happened?”, she asked, stroking his hair gently to calm him down.

“ Kevin and I have been a couple for some years” he finally confessed. 

Sigrid smiled. She always thought so and she had been right  
"I knew it!" she interrupted him. "You both made such a nice couple". 

"Oh yes we are…" he sighed and went on “We had a beautiful time but I never had an official coming out as this would have meant the end of my career in Russia. So we always kept it a secret, all the time”, he took another sip. 

“But Kevin was not happy anymore with that arrangement anymore. He wanted us", he searched for the right words. “He wanted us established.” 

“And I just could not..:” he whispered, sobbing already. 

“In the end he issued an ultimatum to me”, he admitted 

“Either him or Mother Russia”, he nearly whispered and emptied the third glass. 

“Oh my”, Sigrid commented and gave him a handkerchief.

“And one day I got this stupid offer from a Russian TV channel. I did not even wanted to take it but Kevin found it, he felt betrayed and he left me” 

He wiped away the tears and sighed. 

Sigrit took a deep breath. She felt sorry for his heartache. She realized that he was already a bit drunk but on the other side he nearly emptied the whole bottle and she was wondering that he did not fall already into sleep after so much potent alcohol. She knew all the time that there was something special between him and Kevin and she felt sorry that it was obviously over. Even though she did not know it for sure last time they saw both, they made such a cute couple. 

“Oh Alexander, that's a pity", she whispered softly

“I know and am missing him so much”, Alexander said and looked at her, again his eyes full of tears. 

“I want him back”, he whispered. 

Sigrid looked at him. 

“I am so sorry for you”, she said with sympathy. 

“I am so sorry for myself as well”, Alexander answered. 

“Kevin was the best that could ever happen to me”, he mentioned. 

“And I was the best that could happen to him”, he added. 

“How could he leave me?”, he asked and Sigrid shrugged her shoulders. 

“I love him”, he whispered. 

He grabbed for the bottle again but Sigrid took his hand and stopped him. 

“I think you already had enough and I know how strong the whisky from my mother is”, she explained and he looked disappointed. 

He tried to get up on the couch but everything was turning around. 

“You are obviously a bit drunk”; Sigrit said and laughed as it looked funny when he tried to get up. 

“Obviously”, Alexander repeated slowly and tried to get back his countenance.

He tried to get up but struggled. 

“Careful, Alexander,” Sigrit was on her feet now, helping him to get up. 

“Thank you, Sigrit, you are so beautiful”, he whispered and took a step. As he was already staggering a bit, she took his hand. 

“We will talk tomorrow. You should go to bed now”, she said to him like he was a little boy. 

They had given him the old bedroom of Lars' father who moved out some weeks ago. Erick moved out and moved in with Sigrit´s mother while Sikrit was moving in with Lars. So everyone was happy in the end and Erick in the end Erick was not forced to sell the house. 

They had brought Alexander´s luggage here in the afternoon and Sigrit had put clean sheets on the bed already. The room was small but cozy. Of course it was completely different from Alexander's palace but Sigrit was sure that it would do for some days. 

Alexander collapsed clumsily on the kingsize bed and moaned. 

“Thank you so much, Sigrit”, he murmured. 

“You're welcome”, she smiled and moved to the door. 

“Please stay for a moment”, Alexander begged and she stopped. "I don't want to be alone now," he complained. 

“Come sit down with me”, he murmured and she took place at the end of the bed. She felt so sorry for him. 

“I think I am a little bit drunk”, he mumbled and giggled. 

“I think you drank a little bit too much”

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Actu… " he had problems with pronouncing the word. "Actu.." he giggled again. "Actually Alexander Lemtov can drink a lot until he is drunk" 

"But not my mother's whiskey," Sigrit said dryly. It was very hard not to laugh about him as he was acting so clumsy at the moment. Great Alexander Lemtov left a little bit of his control. 

He yawned and looked at Sigrit. She was so sweet and beautiful and in that moment he just forgot that she was pregnant and that he was just not into women. 

He was still feeling dizzy and his thoughts went crazy. It was impossible for him to get any clear thoughts.He was so tired but on the other hand he was not. He missed Kevin like hell but on the other hand he did not care anything anymore. The alcohol made him feel less pain and he felt kind of numb. He moved closer to her, opened the zipper of his hoodie jacket and removed it. Then he took off his shirt as Sigrit had told him to go to bed.

Sigrit gasped as she suddenly was looking at his bare chest. She knew he was gay but that moment she was flustered by his sight. She swallowed and stood up from the bed as fast as she could to bring some distance between them.

“I should go now”, she murmured.

Alexander stood up as well and the next moment he was staying very close to her. Actually much too close. She felt the blood rushing in her ears. What was he after? She kept herself in mind that he nearly drunk the whole bottle of her mother's homemade whisky. 

He was breathing hard and looked at her and finally he touched her face gently. 

“Thank you so much for listening, Sigrit”, he whispered. 

She smiled. “You´re welcome”, she said unsure what to do. 

“Thank you”, his voice was husky. 

“Tomorrow we will talk about what we can do”, she promised. 

“And maybe we can go to the elves and ask for help”, she suggested. 

“That would be great”, he answered but still makes no move. 

He was much to near and even the fact that he explained to her that he was gay and heartbroken at the moment does not made it any better. She sighed.

“I really should go now”, she said vaguely. 

“You should”

Alexander was still looking at her. He sighed. If things were different she might carry his child now. Actually this was a nice thought. 

He looked at her like a lion looked at his prey and finally bent forward to kiss her. Just trying for once. He knew that he should not do it, that she was in love with Lars but another part of him just did not care.   
Sigrit stood still and was not able to move. What the hell was he into? If that was what he wanted he might have had the chance to kiss her a long time ago but now it was too late. Actually…. 

When his lips met her, she struggled with herself. Her heart beated like a drum.He went a little further and started to kiss her more passionately. When he tried to open her mouth with his tongue, she went backwards. She was breathing hard and looked at him in surprise. She always thought that kissing him would be spectacular but it was only like kissing a family member. For a moment she ignored that he actually should not kiss her at all and just felt a bit disappointed. 

Alexander went a step back and was embarrassed. He just did not know why he had kissed her, he really should not do but on the other hand he realized with disappointment that it felt like kissing his little sister. 

“What are you doing, Alexander?”, she whispered a little shocked.

He shook his head. “I am sorry”, he said and smiled apologizing. “I don't know what made me do this”, he answered honestly. 

“I guess I am drunk”, he said and grinned childishly, hoping that she would forgive him. 

“I am really sorry”, he regretted. 

After breathing deep for a few times Sigrit was back to normal. She touched his shoulder gently, thinking about what to say. 

“Alexander, I think we should keep this as a secret”, she said vaguely and he nodded. 

She was searching for the right words. 

“I think you are absolutely gay”, she said and grinned. “I am happy to tell you”

“Hundred percent fucked of truth”, he mumbled and proudly clenched his fist.

“You should really go to bed now, Alexander”, she said and pushed him gently to the bed. “Must have been a hard day for you”. 

He pushed the cover aside and sat down on the bet, then removed first his socks and then his bags. 

He was wearing black boxers. The sight of his underwear made her blush again so she hastily looked into another direction. 

He laid down and Sigrit tucked him in. 

“Sigrit, I am sorry for trying to kiss you”, he repeated but she shook her head. 

“Nevermind”, she said. “It was the situation and you are drunk. I should not have given you so much of my mother´s handmade whisky”, she answered.

“Sleep well Alexander, tomorrow we will talk about what we can do to get Kevin back”; she said, kissed him on his forehead and left the room. Alexander was already snoring softly.

***

Alexander woke up in the middle of the night and at first he did not know where he was.   
The bedsheets were different to the ones made from silk he used at home and had another smell. Not bad but different. 

Suddenly he remembered where he was and that Sigrit brought him to bed as he was drunk. After he tried to kiss her. He felt embarrassed. Sometimes he was a stupid idot. 

He sighed and yawned. He felt thirsty. Very thirsty. He stood up and sneaked out of the guest room, trying to remember where the kitchen was located. He went down the stairs and finally reached the room, wondering why there was a little light shining in the kitchen. 

He went into the room and tried not to make any noise, he felt like an intruder.

Suddenly he stopped in surprise when he saw Lars sitting on the kitchen table and eating some sandwiches. 

Lars looked up and eyed him suspiciously but did not stop munching his food. 

Alexander noticed that he still was only wearing his boxers and felt kind of embarrassed.

“Hey sex player what are you doing nearly naked in my kitchen?”, Lars asked curiously. 

Alexander shook his head and wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall. It was kind of funny but on the other hand kind of embarrassing. 

He shrugged and looked Lars directly into the eyes. 

“Sigrit made me drunk and now I am thirsty as hell”, he answered honestly.

Lars grunted and grinned. 

“Did she offer you her mother´s handmade whisky?”, he asked and Alexander nodded. 

Lars now laughed out loud. “No wonder”, he said and went to the fridge, took out a bottle of water and gave it to Alexander. 

“Here, you will need it”, he said. 

“Thank you”, Alexander took the bottle, opened it and emptied half of the bottle in one sip. It felt so good. 

“Are you hungry?”Lars asked friendly and pointed at his sandwich. 

“No”, answered Alexander suspiciously. What was going on here? 

“You may take a seat if you like”, Lars offered and Alexander took place for a moment. 

He still felt a bit ridiculous, thought about going back to his room for putting some clothes on but he did not care anymore. 

“Lemtov”, began Lars “I don't know what you are up to”, Lars said and narrowed his eyes in suspicion “But keep your fingers from Sigrit”, he said and it sounds like a warning. Alexander sighed but did not say anything. 

“Nothing happened”, he thought and tried to calm himself down.   
He nodded. Lars obviously still did not get that he was gay. He thought about explaining to him but he felt too tired. Maybe tomorrow. Not yet. 

“I promise I will,” he finally said honestly. 

“Look”, Lars went on further and he acted kind of shy. “She is everything I have and I love her very much”, he confessed. 

Wow. Alexander was surprised about Lars being so honest with him. 

“I absolutely understand,” he said. “I promise I will not touch her”

“Thank you,” Lars answered in relief and thought for a moment. 

“I know that you can have any woman you want”, he went on and his voice sounded very serious. “But just please not her”

Lars sighed and felt bad for what he had tried some hours ago. But he was drunk wasn't he? And nothing ever happened he said to himself again and again. 

“I promise”, he repeated and tried to explain. “You know Lars, I love too…” he started. “ But more than a little sister”, he explained and Lars nodded. “That's okay”, he said. “You can love her like a sister”. 

Alexander sighed. “And there is someone else”, he implied but actually did not want to say more. 

“Really?” A big grin on Lars' face appeared. 

“Yes, but it is not so easy”, Alexander said vaguely. 

“But why not?”, asked Lars curiously and pointed on him. “I mean you are a handsome man, Lemtov”, he said. 

Alexander nodded “I know I am”, he said and rolled his eyes. 

Lars bent over the table and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Then go and get her”, he urged him . Alexander rolled his eyes. As if this was so easy, he thought but did not say anything else. 

For short he thought about telling Lars that Sigrid was pregnant and he would get a father soon but this was obviously not his job. This was something Sigrit had to do. He was not sure how Lars might react but he hoped that he would behave and not went crazy. 

“If you hurt Sigrit”, he told Lars “You will get in trouble with me”, he made his point clear. “I am Russian” 

“I will never hurt her”, Lars answered and smiled. 

He was thinking for a moment not sure what to say. 

“Nice to have you here, Lemtov”, he said honestly.

Alexander was overwhelmed by Lars' words as he never thought of being welcomed by him. 

“Thank you”, he said. 

Lars thought for another moment. Finally he said “Maybe we can take you with us when we go out fishing”, he said and explained. “My father is a fisher and he has a boat”. 

“That would be great”, Alexander's grateful smile was all fake but Lars did not realize. He could not imagine himself going on a fishing boat on the rough sea where everything was cold and wet and smelled like fish. He really hoped that Lars would forget his idea as soon as possible. 

“And now you should go back to bed so that you did not catch a cold” 

“Good night, Lars”; Alexander stood up 

“Good night, Lemtov”


	7. We will always have Paris

Alexander went back to his bedroom and took another bottle of water with him. He still was kind of thirsty. He cuddled under the cover and searched for his smartphone and the little soft toy he once got from Kevin. It was a little lion. Kevin had given it to him for bringing him luck at the Eurovision Contest. Finally he found both, took his smartphone and started browsing through the photos. He had created a binder with pictures from him and Kevin. 

Finally he found the cute selfie they took in front of the Eiffel tower. Both were laughing into the camera. He remembered that weekend very well and sighed.

They had been dating for a while and actually started to act like a couple but no one talked about and they did not sleep with each other until that time.They decided to start it slowly as Alexander´s Russian background does not make it easier for both of them. 

One day Kevin surprised him with a short trip to Paris over a weekend. They took a flight from Edinburgh (where Alexander was living at that time) to Paris. Kevin thought of everything. He even booked a suite in a hotel that had two seperate bedrooms so no one would ask any stupid questions or might be suspicious why great Alexander Lemtov stayed there with another guy. As Kevin was working in the same field they could pretend that they were here for a creative business working weekend. 

They had spent a beautiful day in Paris. Even if it was raining half the day and it was much cooler than usual in spring Alexander would never forget how much fun they had. They participated in some typically touristy attractions and when they climbed on the Eiffel tower they enjoyed the breathtaking view and finally kissed secretly in a little corner. Everything was perfect. 

When they went back to the hotel, Kevin had organised a romantic candlelight dinner in their suite. The table was laid close to the window so that they could see the Eiffel tower in the distance. As the sun set, the Eiffel tower was coloured in a beautiful orange and when it started to get darker, it was illuminated so everyone could see it. 

Alexander put the napkin aside and smiled gratefully. . 

"Thank you so much for the beautiful weekend”, he said honestly. “It was enchanting” he went on.   
"Do I have to say that we actually could have been spending the time in my well decorated house here in Paris as well?" he said and went on with a grin. “It is one of my 5 favourite estates in Europe”

Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“But that would not be the same”, he made his point clear. 

“I wanted it to be something very special for us” , Kevin made a pause. “A weekend to remember”, he smiled with dreamy eyes. 

“Oh” Alexander raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the delicious red wine that was served with the food.

“I hope that we might have a very special evening as well”, Alexander winked flirtyly. 

Kevin cleared his throat and felt a little embarrassed.

He stood up and walked to the window, having a look at the sunset and the beautiful Eiffel tower in the far distance. He sighed. 

“Isn't it amazing?”; he asked.

“It is”, Alexander suddenly stood very close behind him and whispered into his ear. 

Kevin shivered. He got goosebumps when Alexander began to hum the melody of “la vie en rose”.

“Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose” Alexander sang and softly wrapped his arms around Kevin who closed his eyes for a moment, just listening to Alexander's voice. He learned this morning that Alexander was speaking French fluently. He told him that his grandmother insisted on him learning the French language. Although Kevin did not understand everything he was just enjoying the song.

Alexander deeply inhaled Kevins smell which was a mixture of his aftershave and his perfume.

Finally Kevin turned around, looking him deep in the eyes. 

Alexander swallowed and stopped singing. 

“What would you say if I kissed you now?” Alexander's voice sounded husky.

“That might be a good idea”, Kevin answered and felt his knees getting wobbly.

Alexander moved forward and the next moment Kevin felt his warm lips on his own. It was not the first time they kissed but this time there was something different. It was more meaningful and felt like a promise. 

Alexander laid his hand on Kevin´s hip and pulled him closer. It did not take long until they were kissing much more passionately than they had started. Kevin`s heart beated like a drum when 

Alexander started to explore his mouth with his tongue and Kevin let him in. He felt how his erection grew. 

"Alexander…" he whispered breathlessly. 

"Please, just Sasha" Alexander answered.

“Sasha”, Kevin repeated. It was just a whisper.

They kissed again and moved against each other. Alexander felt the tension in his body grew stronger and he enjoyed it. All he wanted that moment was to be so close to Kevin as possible. He wanted to feel him.

They finally moved slowly and clumsily into the second bedroom, never separated on the way.   
When they reached the bed, Kevin let his hands wander under Alexander`s shirt and with his help they managed to remove it. He never saw Alexander´s bare chest before and grinned. Alexander obviously trimmed his chest hair. After another short but intense kiss Alexander started to open the buttons on Kevin`s shirt. He gently touched Kevin´s hairy chest. 

“I like that” he whispered seductively. Kevin raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Glad you like it” he whispered.

Next moment Kevin sat on the bed and pulled Alexander over him. He was so aroused that he did not want to wait any longer. 

“I think I want to take you right now”, he whispered into Alexander`s ear, who shivered. 

Alexander did not say anything but answered by opening Kevin`s trousers. He gently rubbed his bulge while moving the zipper. Kevin moaned and helped him to remove his trousers. 

“Sasha, I cannot wait any longer”, Kevin breathed hotly. 

Alexander removed his own trouser as quickly as possible, not wanting to lose any contact. 

“Give me one moment”, Kevin suddenly stood up, went to the bathroom and came back shortly, carrying a package of condoms, lubricant and a small towel. He put everything on the bed and came back to Alexander. 

“Hey, you planned this”, Alexander said, tried to sound shocked. 

“No”, Kevin shook his head. “I am just prepared,” he said with another grin. 

“So so”, Alexander said, then kissed him again. 

While they were kissing, Kevin helped Alexander to remove his boxers. He looked at his erection admiringly and started to massage him. Alexander moaned and moved down Kevin´s briefs. Kevin helped him to get rid of them.

Finally they were both naked. Kevin kissed him again. It felt so good. Kevin was thinking for a short moment. 

“Do you mind…?”, he asked unsure and made an explicit gesture. “Or do you better like…?” He blushed for short as he realized how awkward the situation was. 

Alexander shook his head. “Oh nononono, it's okay”, he encouraged him. 

“Okay” Kevin opened the package and finally put on a condom. Then he started to spread the lubricant on his cock. 

Finally he knelt between Alexander´s legs and looked him deep in the eyes. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked softly as their glances meet

“One hundred percent” Alexander whispered with a smile. 

When Kevin entered him, Alexander moaned loudly and so Kevin did. The feeling was overwhelming. Kevin moved very slowly and carefully in the beginning but after a while it became faster. While Alexander massaged his cock, he adapted Kevin´s rhythm. 

“It won't take long” he murmured and longed for the towel just to make sure not to spread anything over the bed. 

“Me too” Kevin answered. He bent back and came within the second. Alexander followed soon as he could not hold it any longer . 

“Wow”, he grinned at Kevin who smiled back. “That was great”, he said.   
“And it was just the beginning”; Kevin laughed. 

Later that evening they cuddled. Alexander was spooning Kevin and gently touched his chest from the back. 

“I think I have a problem now” he whispered thoughtfully. 

Kevin moved around and looked him deep in the eyes. 

“What problem?” he asked suspiciously. 

“I think I fell in love with you”, Alexander answered honestly and blushed. He felt a bit ashamed. 

Kevin grinned. “And why is that a problem?” he asked and Alexander raised an eyebrow. 

“I don't know how you feel about this” he said vaguely but Kevin grinned. 

“For usual I do not have sex without love, Sasha” he said and winked. 

Alexander understood and grinned. 

“So we are now…”, he made a gesture “kind of couple?”, he asked and Kevin nodded. 

“I think so” 

“It won't always be that easy,” Alexander sighed. “You know I did not have a coming out because otherwise I cannot have a career in Russia”, he explained and Kevin nodded. 

“I know and we will find a way,” he promised. “At the moment I can live with this situation. And the rest…” he made a break and shrugged. “We will see” he said and Alexander felt his heart skip a beat. 

Alexander fought against the tears, still looking at the photo. He was missing Kevin so much! He felt so bad without him. 

“Liubimyj”, he whispered and finally fell asleep with the smartphone in his hand and the little lion in his arms.


	8. Visiting the Elves

Alexander hat borrowed Lars´bike. He was struggling a bit with it as he did not ride a bike for years but in the end he managed to use it. As Lars was taller than him it was difficult.  
He would have aching muscles at the end of the day on some delicate parts of his body but that was something to complain about later. And of course he would complain. 

Sigrit had given him some instructions for their interaction with the elves.She was not sure if the elves understood English as well but she thought so. After all they were magical creatures so they should. 

When they arrived at the small elves housing Alexander was surprised. Everything was neat and tidy and it had been really houses. They were small but they looked exactly like the big ones. It looked like a child had built a dollhouse into the landscape.

Alexander was impressed. He did not know what he had expected but for sure not his.

“What did you expect? Tiny holes carved into mushrooms?”,he thought. 

Sigrit parked her bike and so Alexander did. She was carrying a basket with goods for the elves. Alexander also brought some presents and had added to Sigrit basket. 

“Hello little elves”, Sigrit greeted the little houses friendly and knelt down. 

“Hello,” Alexander repeated very shyly. 

Although he believed in elves and magical creatures it was a strange situation. 

When he stood in front of the house, Sigrit grinned and pointed on two little flags in front of the Garden. One was the Russian one, the other one showed rainbow colors.

“I think they knew you would come”, she said. “And it looks like you have a fanclub that knows exactly who you are"

Alexander smiled and kneeled down next to Sigrit. He was really moved a bit. “It seems they know a lot about my life,” he said sceptically. 

“Yes it seems so”, Sigrit grinned. 

“Hey elves, I have a guest with me today so I will talk to you in English, I hope that's okay”; she started. 

“And first I want to thank you for that Lars and I are together now”, she grinned. “And by the way I am pregnant”, she went on then, giggling. 

“I am so grateful for everything”, she said. “I will tell Lars today that he is becoming a father, hope he will not go nuts”, she said as she was opening her basket. "Maybe you can help with that". 

“So let's see, what we have here” she took out some groceries and arranged it in front of the house. 

“A bottle of my mom´s whisky, a fresh bread and I made some chocolate cookies yesterday”, she put a small bottle, a small loaf of bread and a little bowl of cookies in front of the house. 

“And this is my good friend Alexander Lemtov, I think you already know him,” she introduced, pointed at him and grinned. 

“Hello”, Alexander waved and smiled shily. 

“Nice to meet you, elves,” he said softly. “I like the flags in your front yard”, he admitted and thought for the right words. It was a little embarrassing.

SIgrid encouraged him with a clap on his shoulder. 

As he did not say anything, she took a deep breath and started to talk. 

“Alexander has a heartache. He is very said as the love of his life broke with him due to stupid reasons”, she told the elves open mindedly. 

Alexander did not know where to look, this was kind of ridiculous. Begging at the elves for help was something he never did before. 

“Don´t worry, they will help”, Sigrit said comforting

Alexander took a deep breath and talked to the little houses. 

“Kevin is the love of my life, but my career was always more important to me. Unfortunately I did not realize that he is the most important person in my life. Then he dumped me and now I know that he is more important to me than anything else. I want him back so desperately. I tried to call him several times, texting, mailing but he did not answer. I don't know what else to do so please help me”, he was close to tears again and Sigrit gave him a comforting hug. 

Then she remembered the basket and gave it to him. 

“I brought you some delicious things from Mother Russia”, he said and started to get his presents out of the basket. It was a bottle of Vodka, a caviar package and a tin with sweetened condensed milk. He lovingly arranged them next to Sigrit´s presents. She did not tell him that she would bring miniatures so it looked a bit ridiculous as he brought normal sizes. The Vodkabottle was nearly as large as half the house. He hoped it would not matter. 

“Okay, I think it is time to go”, Sigrit finally said to him and both stood up. 

“Bye elves” she said. "And thank you" 

“Bye elves and thank you” Alexander repeated and waved. 

She turned around and said something in Iclandic language, he did not understand. 

“Please give him a happy end and better make it a good one”, she said.  
“He is a good guy and he deserves it”, she went on further with a smile. "And bye the way he and Kevin are such a cute couple, a wedding would be great" she grinned and twinkled. 

“What did you say?”, Alexander asked and she grinned. 

“I just make your point clear. Just in case they do not understand English”. 

They went from the houses to the bikes as suddenly they heard a little noise. A door was open for a second but they could not see anyone. The door closed again but in front of the door was now laying a photo of Alexander and a small pen. 

Sigrit looked at Alexander and laughed. 

“I think you have fans all over the world”, she said giggling while Alexander moved back to give the autograph the elves obviously wanted. 

“To my favourite Islandic elves”, he wrote. “Lots of love, Alexander Lemtov” 

He put down the photo and the tiny pen and went back to Sigrit who was still smiling. 

Want to see some beautiful Iceland places? She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically.  
“ Of course” he answered. “I would love to”. 

"Then let's go" Sigrit sat on her bike, waiting for him. 

He would definitely have aching muscles at night.


	9. Telling Lars the Truth

They came home in the afternoon after some sightseeing. Sigrit had shown him some beautiful and magical places. Alexander was really impressed and deeply touched by the nature around and he decided to come back for another vacation at a later time. He wished Kevin could see all this.How nice would be a vacation with Kevin here. He was sure there must be some cosy littly hotel somewhere as well. He went off the bike and groaned loudly. Sigrit looked at him curiously. He laughed and rubbed his back.

“My ass is not used to this'' he said and Sigrit burst into laughing. 

She thought about answering him but this time she decided to remain silent. 

As they opened the front door, they heard Lars in the kitchen, singing loudly.

"Don't you remember you told me you love me baby…" 

Alexander recognized the old Carpenter's song, grinned and patted on Sigrit's shoulder. 

“I will have a shower”, he whispered and kissed her friendly on the cheek. “Thank you for the beautiful day”

After taking a shower Alexander was feeling better and relaxed. He dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen where Sigrit and Lars were sitting at the kitchen table. They both were drinking tea and munched some biscuits. Sigrit had refreshed herself in the meantime as well and changed her clothes.Lars was wearing one of his ridiculous sweatsuits. This time it was purple. 

Actually Alexander wanted to enter the kitchen but as they were talking softly, he decided to stop for a moment as he did not want to pop into an important discussion and he was not sure if he was disturbing or not. Sigrid told him that she wanted to talk to Lars this afternoon and maybe she did right now. The door was ajar so he hesitated. 

Unfortunately he did not understand a word. Of course they were talking in Icelandic. Why should they speak English when he was not present.   
He only could sense the mood as both became louder and louder in the end. He thought about going back to his room for a while but just did not manage. He decided to wait behind the door for a while. Maybe Sigrit might need him in case Lars overreacted or something like that. 

“Lars, I have to talk with you about something”, she started slowly and with a very serious voice. 

Lars sighed and looked at her. 

“Do you want to let me know that you will leave me now and ran away with the sex player?”, he asked suspiciously and even if he tried to let it sound like a joke Sigrit sensed the hidden fear in his tone. 

Sigrid rolled her eyes. “Of course not”, she said and took a deep breath. 

“Lars, what are you thinking of me?” she questioned him with a shocked expression on her face. 

“I am thinking all the best but I still do not trust him one hundred percent”, Lars answered honestly. 

“Believe me, you can trust him”, Sigrit said. “He is a very good and sensitive friend”, she went on and Lars rolled his eyes. “Sounds like advertising for him”, he mumbled. 

“Lars …” she took another deep breath and made a little break. 

"Now or never", Sigrit thought. 

“Lars, I am pregnant”

She said it! She let the cat out of the bag! 

Sigrit was breathing hard and watching Lars carefully. 

Lars looked at her stunned, he obviously was thinking and did not react.

“You are pregnant?” he repeated slowly. 

“Yes, Lars, I am pregnant” , she said again, this time very slow as well. 

“I knew it! From the sex player”, he combined, sighed and shook his head saidly. 

“Lars…” she started but he interrupted her rudely. 

“Time for me to go I guess”, he went on with a said voice. “I never thought you would do that.I thought we… finally.." he stumbled helplessly. 

Sigrid rolled her eyes in agony. Lars was a master in misunderstanding. She should have known. He still was jealous of Lemtov. She really should have known. 

“Lars”, she held his arm but he shook it off. 

“Lars, no”, she said when he got up and moved to the door, kind of ignoring her. 

Alexander was still hiding behind the door and they nearly collided as Lars left the kitchen. Lars looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and despair. 

Alexander opened his mouth to speak but Lars just shoved him away “I should have known better”, he mumbled. 

Alexander still had no idea what was going on and looked at Sigrid and shrugged. 

“Lars, please wait”, Sigrid was on her feet and called for him in desperation but Lars did not say anything. 

“Alexander, you can come in. I tried to tell Lars that he is becoming a father but now he thinks that I am pregnant from you”, she summarized in English. Now it was Alexander who rolled his eyes. This could not be true. Lars was about to make a huge mess! 

“Stop!” Alexander took Lars' arm and moved him back in the kitchen vigorously. Although Lars was taller than him, he did not offer any resistance. 

“I guess you completely misunderstood something!”,Lemtov said and moved forward. 

“Go back to your seat” he ordered and Lars did as it was told him but without any word or any further reaction. He felt betrayed. 

Alexander stood in front of the sink, arms crossed over his body, looking from Lars to Sigrit and back. 

“What are you thinking about me or Alexander?”, Sigrit asked Lars in English, went to him and hit him against the shoulder. She really was mad. How could he assume that she slept with Alexander? 

Lars did not answer but sighed. It was kind of embarrassing.He did not know where to look and starred on his feed. 

“It's from you” she said softly and looked at him "Of course it is" 

"I did not sleep with her", Alexander made his point. "I just breaded her hair", he went on while Sigrit rolled her eyes again and Lars gave him a suspicious glance.

"Why did you bread her hair?", he asked curiously. 

"Because I can", Alexander answered and made a grimace. 

Sigrit held her head in her hands for a moment and sighed. 

“It cannot be mine, we are using condoms” Lars explained to her in English as she was stupid and made sure Alexander heard it as well. “All the time”

Alexander closed his eyes and shook his head. "Too much information" he mumbled softly. 

“But we did it without any contraception back in Edinburgh”, Sigrit reminded him. “That one time after the Contest, in the hotel? Do you remember?” she clarified and Alexander hoped they would switch back to Icelandic. He would prefer not to understand any detail of Sigrit´s pregnancy. 

Lars looked at her and thought about her words. 

“You are right”, he said slowly, still thinking. "Because you said…", he was interrupted by Alexander who put his finger on his lips. 

"Shhhh", he made. "I don't want to know". 

“It was my first time so Sigrit suggested doing without for once ”, Lars said and Alexander groaned. There were things he just did not want to know. 

“Sex player please be honest. Did you sleep with her?”, he asked and Alexander rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Of course not”, he said. “I mean of course I would as she is beautiful and clever and so on”, he stumbled. “But she was always in love with you and who I am !” he finished his pladoyer. He thought about telling Lars he was gay but was not sure if this was the right moment. 

"Never ever", he said seriously. "I did not even try to kiss her", he went on further. Okay that was a lie but he was drunk and the kiss does not count. 

Lars did not listen anymore to him. He was only looking at Sigrit. He stood up and moved her into his arms. 

“Does this really mean I am becoming a father?”, Lars was asking suspiciously and Sigrit nodded. Her eyes were sparkling.

Lars suddenly stood up, bent down to kiss her and Alexander looked in another direction for a moment. 

“Congratulations”, he said to both of them, stepped forward and embraced both. It was ridiculous but he had to do something to get out of this embarrassing situation. 

“Thank you, Alexander”, Sigrid said. 

"Sorry for suspecting you", Lars apologized. 

"Don't worry," Alexanders told him. "I mean the idea was not so far- fetched. I am good looking, successful…" 

Suddenly Lars facial expression changed into excitement and he interrupted Alexander. 

“I am becoming a father. Sigrit, you are pregnant” he summed the facts. 

“I made it!” he finally said happily. 

“Yes”, Sigrit laughed.

Lars could not stop grinning. 

He looked at Alexander, thinking a moment. “Maybe you would make a great godfather”, he finally said, overwhelmed by his feelings. 

“Me?”, Alexander looked at him in surprise. “I would love to,“ he said, nearly moved to tears. 

"Come here", Lars went to him and kissed him enthusiastically on the forehead. Alexander was stunned and Sigrid giggled. 

Lars looked at Sigrit. “I am sorry but I am so happy, I have to do this”, he finally said and left the kitchen. Some seconds later Alexander and Sigrid heard the door as Lars left the house. 

"Not again" Sigrid moaned. She had a clue. 

"Please not" she mumbled. 

It did not take long and they heard the town bell ringing. 

"What is he doing?", Alexander asked curiously. 

Sigrid went out of the kitchen. "Just follow me" 

Lars got crazy. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness and did not know what he should do to show everyone how happy he was. He was becoming a father! 

“Oh my God!”, he left the house. “Sigrit”, he was screaming loudly.

“Oh my God!” he repeated, just running. 

“Oh my God!”  
“I have got news!”, he screamed. “We did it! Sigrit and I did it!” 

“I have got big news, bring the boats!”, he shouted out again. 

“Everyone must hear this! Get ready, Húsavik! Sigrit is pregnant! I am becoming a dad!” 

He finally arrived at the town hall and rang the town bell like crazy. 

“I am becoming a dad!” he wanted to share the good news with the whole town! 

Very short time later Lars was sitting on a chair in the police department, his hands fixed behind his back with handcuffs. Towards him sat Arnar, the policeman, eying him suspiciously and shook his head in disappointment. 

“Lars, we already discussed this. I know that this is very exciting for you Lars, but you must know and accept that the emergency signal is only for life or death situations” Arnar explained like he would do to a five year old. 

“But this is a situation of life”, Lars answered. “I already argued with you that this town is near death so I had to tell everyone the good news. It does not happen so often here that people get pregnant and babies are born!”, he explained himself. It is something that shows that the town is still alive”, he went on. 

Arnar took a deep breath. “I am still thinking you are weird Lars, and nothing changed since you were sitting here last time. Maybe the colour of your tracksuit. You cannot ring the bell every time you are experiencing something great in your life!” 

He was interrupted by Sigrid, who went into the room, she was followed by a grinning Alexander, who obviously was amused and fascinated at once. 

"Sigrit, I still cannot believe it. Is it really true?", Lars was asking and looking at her. She nodded with a big fat grin. 

"Yes, It is" 

Alexander stood behind her and was watched by the policeman suspiciously.

Then Sigrit started talking in Icelandic again so all he could do was look around to get an impression of the situation. Obviously Lars was arrested because he rang the townbell. 

"Arnar let him go!", Sigrit ordered but Arnar obviously did not want to. 

"He broke the law… Again", he insisted stubbornly.

"Come on, guy", Lars said with rolling eyes to the policeman. 

"Don't you call me guy", Arnar answered unfriendly. 

"Arnar, you are again being like really uncool", Sigrit determined. 

Alexander did not understand a word but nodded here and there just to pretend he was understanding what was going on. 

"No, no, no, no!”, Arnar answered and pointed at Lars. 

"Lars is way more uncool", he insisted and sigrit shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling like having a déjà vu.

Alexander was close to bursting into laughter because the whole situation felt ridiculous. That policeman was kind of weird. And the situation was even weirder. 

"Are you sure Lars is the father of your baby?", Arnar asked Sigrit. "You are throwing your life away at that idiot" he said loudly and tried to look very unfriendly again. Obviously tried very hard not to be a nice person. 

Sigrit winced. 

"Of course he is", she told him and took a deep breath. 

"Who is that other guy?", Arnar finally asked and pointed on Alexander. 

"This is Alexander Lemtov, a friend", Sigrit introduced him but Alexander only understood his name.

"Hi", he said with a friendly smile and waved to the policeman. Arnar did not reply anything and came back to Sigrit. 

"He won the Eurovision Song Contest", Lars explained but Arnar ignored him, still staring at Sigrit. . 

"Why didn't you fuck with that guy?"he pointed again at Alexander. This time Alexander found it kind of rude as he did not understand but was thinking if “fokk” means the same as “fuck” in English. He was not sure if he wanted to know. 

"He is a good looking and handsome man" he insisted. 

"Arnar!", Sigrit was pissed now. "I am with Lars. Alexander is just a good friend", she explained. 

"You still could fuck with him" Arnar said and Sigrit rolled her eyes again as she already did many times today.. 

"This is out of question", she said. 

" Lars is weird", Arnar started. " Still half of the town thinks so but you are smart and pretty. You should be with a good man like him", - he pointed at Alexander for the third time and completely ignored Lars. 

"What is he saying?" Alexander finally asked Sigrit. “Something about me?”, he was curious now 

"Nothing of importance", she answered in English and shook her head. 

"Well I don´t care what people think and I like you to let him go, just be cool", Sigrit came back to Arnar in her mother tongue. 

After thinking about being cool for some time, Arnar finally opened the handcuffs and Lars was free. Alexander tapped on Lars' shoulder and grinned. 

Arnar moved to Sigrit. "When he is doing it again he goes to jail", he said seriously and she nodded. 

"Thanks Arnar", she finally said. 

“Did you understand, Lars?” Arnar moved to Lars. “Next time you ring the townbell you go to jail”.

Lars nodded. 

"You should think about the other guy", Arnar said before they left the police station "I bet he is a good lover" 

[Okay, I had to rework the whole chapter as I completely forgot that Alexander does not speak Islandic. Actually he was eavesdropping in the first scene but of course this does not work out as Sigrit and Lars would not talk in English when they are alone. And in the second scene he could not really participate in the discussion with Arnar, just staying around and listening to something he does not understand. Nevertheless I did my best to write it as funny and close to character as possible. Have fun reading :) )


	10. Love at first sight

They had met for the first time at a singing project in the UK. Alexander participated in several concerts with various singers from all over the world and Kevin was functioning as an art director in that project. 

It was love at first sight and Alexander never experienced something like that before. Even when they met the first time at the all hands meeting in the beginning he already felt the butterflies in his stomach every time Kevin was watching him or their gazes met. They usually met at rehearsals and other team meetings and were attracted to each other from the first minute. But no one was able to make the first step. Alexander was always very careful when it came to his private life and his sexuality and Kevin was just too shy. Every time they met Kevin became nervous and so did Alexander but none of them was able to make the first step.

On the day of the last concert Kevin took all his courage to ask Alexander for a date. It was obvious that Alexander was attracted to him as well and it was the last day of the show. He had nothing to lose. If Alexander dumped him it would be hard but after all he did not have to see him everyday anymore than. So Kevin waited for Alexander at the last rehearsal in the backstage area and observed him shily and listened to his outrageous voice. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Alexander left the stage and headed for his direction. He was out of breath and his face was sweaty. Kevin imagined for a short moment how Alexander might look in other breath-taking and exhausting situations but he prohibited himself such thoughts. At least for the moment. 

“That was great,” Kevin said with a warm smile. 

“Thank you” Alexander acted shily and took the towel from his shoulder to dry his face. His heart beated like a drum. Kevin made him feel like a teenager. A teenager with a crush. He felt like he was 16 again. 

“Ahm…”, Kevin mumbled and cleared his throat, thinking for the right words. Of course he had thought about what to say in this situation but everytime he was close to Alexander he could not think anymore. 

“Yes?”, asked Alexander curiously and looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. This made Kevin more nervous. 

“Ah…”, Kevin felt so stupid. 

“I had asked myself…”, he began shily. “If…” , still searching for the right words. Fine. He felt he was flushing. 

“If what?”Alexander repeated slowly trying not to break eye contact. 

"If..", Kevin looked helplessly. Alexander must have thought that he was an idiot. 

"If…", he stumbled again. "If you and I might… have a drink or so… tonight?". He was looking at Alexander and scratched his head out of embarrassment. 

Alexander smiled and his eyes sparkling. "You and I?,"he whispered. “Just the two of us?” 

Kevin nodded.  
.  
It didn't take long until Alexander answered. "I would love to", he said and a smile reached his eyes. 

"Great", Kevin was all smiles and felt relieved. Alexander realized once more the colour of his beautiful bright brown eyes. He already noticed the day they first met. 

"After the show?", he asked.and Alexander nodded. 

"Will meet you at the stage door" he said and twinkled. 

“I am looking forward to”

“Yeah, me too”, Alexander said softly. 

Alexander did not know what happened to him but he was in a very special mood.He did not feel like this for years. Of course he knew what had happened but he did not want to confess it to himself. He found himself singing the whole day, most of time stupid lovesongs. Now that Kevin had finally asked him out he was really nervous, he did not even know what to wear and started to try different outfits in front of the mirror. He did not want to give Kevin the wrong impression as it was important to him to show who he really was. In the end, after endless trying of new combinations he decided for black leather pants and a light blue button-down-shirt made of silk that was fitting his eyes. 

After the show Kevin was waiting nervously at the stage door. He knew it would take some time until Alexander was here but he preferred to be as early as possible. He was so excited that he would need some time to calm down. So he was staying there and breathing the cool night air.  
When Alexander finally arrived, he was still smiling. Alexander looked breathtaking and Kevin swallowed. 

"Oh my, I hope you have not been waiting too long", Alexander said worried but Kevin shook his head. 

"Don't worry," he said. "Only a few minutes", Kevin lied. 

They were facing each other and Alexander thought about the best greeting. Finally they hugged clumsily. Alexander closed his eyes and inhaled Kevins smell. Kevin was wearing black as most of the time when he had business to do. This time He wore a black suit and a black shirt. Nothing too formal for the show but he had to be present all the time so he could not go casual. 

They spend a beautiful evening in London. They went for dinner at a little Italian restaurant and after that they had some drinks in a local pub.Time flew by and suddenly it was early in the morning. Finally they decided to leave. Both aware of the tension that was rising between them. 

As Kevin lived in London and Alexander owned a house here they decided to share a taxi. On their way to the taxi rank they were laughing a lot and smiling at each other. Kevin suddenly took Alexander's hand and his heart skipped a beat. It felt warm and nice and somehow familiar as if they had already held hands a dozen of times before. 

“I like that,'' Alexander whispered and Kevin smiled. He was relieved. “Me too”, he whispered.

Holding hands in the middle of the night with someone who was taking his breath was something Alexander did not do for a long time and he enjoyed it. He was just happy that moment. They did not talk much, only enjoying the presence of each other. 

“I guess this was our first date,” Alexander said shily. 

“It was,” Kevin answered. “I hope there will follow some more”, he finally said hopefully.

“I am sure there will be more”, Alexander confirmed and twinkled. 

Kevin´s grip became a bit tighter and suddenly he pulled Alexander in a small gap between two houses they just went by. Alexander was surprised when they found themselves in a small backyard that was only lightened by one single streetlamp. 

“Sorry”, Kevin apologized and pulled Alexander close to him while he was leaning against the wall. He was breathing hard and he was simmering with excitement. Alexander raised an eyebrow. 

“I just… I…” Kevin was searching for the right words but he could not find them again. He was more than nervous .

Alexander was waiting for what Kevin wanted to say. His heart started beating like a drum again and the butterflies in his stomach already were having a party. Kevin was a bit taller than him so he had to raise his head to look him into his eyes. Finally their glances met and Alexander flushed in the dark. 

“I don't want to wait any longer for this ', Kevin said finally and pulled Alexander even closer. He bent down his head a little bit and then kissed him.

Alexander's legs felt wobbly. That man was taking his breath literally. Kevin's lips felt warm on his own and tasted a bit like the cider Kevin had drunk that evening. He pulled his arms around Kevin while Kevin laid one hand on his tight butt. 

He moaned softly and answered the kiss tenderly, finally opening his mouth for tasting more of Kevin. As their tongues met, Kevin groaned gently. He pulled his arms around Alexander and stroked softly through his hair. Alexander's beard tickled his cheeks and he grinned.

“Wow”, he breathed for air and giggled. 

“Wow”, Alexander repeated, out of breath. 

He felt the sexual tension between both of them but wanted to start slowly. That kiss was overwhelming and a part of him wanted so much more but he was not interested in a one night stand or something like that. He had a real crush on Kevin and this was something he just did not want to mess up. 

“Look” Alexander searched for the right words. He hoped that Kevin was not just up to sex or a one night stand. 

"Shhh", Kevin touched his arm and tried to make eye contact. "Before you speak let me tell you something", he said and took a deep breath. "Listen, Alexander, I really like you", Kevin started. "And that kiss was… wow", he admitted with a smile. "But you have to know that I am no guy for a one night stand. I need something serious and not a fling" he said. 

Alexander let out the breath he was holding and grinned.It was too good to be true. 

"Is that so?", he asked and Kevin nodded. 

"I am sorry if I send the wrong signals", Kevin went on and shrugged. He really hoped that Alexander would not dump him. 

"Nonono", Alexander smiled. "I am not searching for a one night stand", he said with a grin.

“So do you want to give it a try?”, Kevin asked and Alexander nodded. They kissed again.

Nothing else happened that evening but Alexander was drunk with joy and Kevin felt similar. They shared a taxi and were holding hands secretly in the car.Kevin just put his jacket over their hands so the driver would not see anything. When he left the car it was hard for him not to kiss Alexander again but he did not bring him into difficulties.  
"I call you tomorrow" Kevin whispered and Alexander nodded. Then Kevin closes the door. They started texting that minute Kevin arrived in his apartment. 

“Hey Lemtov, where are you?”Lars´ harsh voice woke him up from daydreaming. And due to the fact that Lars was waving with his hand in front of his face it was impossible to go back where he was. Alexander sighed. They were both sitting in the living room, every one in a corner of the couch, a bottle of beer in their hands and zapping through the TV program. Sigrit was visiting her mother as she wanted to tell her the news herself now that the whole town was already informed about her pregnancy. Lars was not sure if he was going to tell his father himself or just wanted to wait until Sigrits mother tells him. He had no idea how his father would take the news. 

“What?”, Alexander looked at Lars and slowly came back to reality. 

“Sorry”, he apologized and took a sip of beer. “I was just dreaming”; he answered. 

“You should go and get her back” , Lars advised. “You are a good guy and I bet you have a large penis so why should she let you go? I am pretty sure she is waiting for your message”, he went on. 

“If it were so easy”, Alexander sight and concentrated on the TV screen while Lars shrugged. 

Lars emptied his bottle and put it on the table a little bit too loud. Alexander winced. 

“Lemtov, I need your help”, Lars moved the topic. Alexander watched him curiously. 

“Okay…”, he said sceptically. 

“I hope you can stay for some more days?”It was more a fact than a question. 

“Sure, sure, I think I can handle that”, Alexander was not willing to tell Lars the truth. He did not want him to know that he was kind of hiding here. Not now. 

“You can stay as long as you want”, Lars offered generously “But you have to help me,” he begged. 

“Thank you, Lars. That is very kind of you”, Alexander answered politely.

“How can I help you?”

Lars took a deep breath, unsure where to start.. “I want to ask Sigrit to marry me but I have no idea how. I have never proposed before”. 

“As if I have”, Alexander sighed and a bitter memory came into his mind but he pushed away as he did not want to think about it yet. 

Lars went on. “I do not know what to say or what to do” he revealed.“I mean I cannot just ask her. It has to be something special that she will never forget”, he insisted. 

Alexander sighed and shook his head to get rid of the memories that came into his mind again. He forced him to concentrate on Lars. 

“You are absolutely right. She deserves the best proposal ever”, he said and grinned. 

“What is the best proposal ever?”, Lars asked curiously and agonized.

“I have an idea”, he started after a long break. “I could ring the town bell and…” 

Alexander rolled his eyes and interrupted him. “Lars, if you ever ring that town bell again, you will definitely go into jail so I think that's not a good idea”, he admitted and Lars nodded. He opened another bottle of beer. 

“But she will definitely not forget”; he said and Alexander shook his head. He was not sure if Lars started a joke or meant it seriously. 

“Probably”, he moaned. “But it won't be so nice in jail I guess? “ he said with some sarcasm in his voice. 

“You think so?” Lars asked and raised his brows. 

“I think so”, Alexander said. “And Sigrit might think the same,”he added.

Alexander thought about a moment. “I think Sigrit wants some more privacy and not the whole town around her. I am sure it is enough the whole town knows now that she is pregnant” 

“I never thought about”, Lars said more to himself than to Alexander.  
“I have an idea!”, he finally shouted enthusiastically. 

“We have a gig Friday in a week so I could ask her then, on the stage”, he suggested.

“In front of all the people?”, Alexander could not believe.

“Yes why not?” 

“Do you think this is a really good idea?”,Alexander asked. “I mean she might like some privacy”.

“You think so?”

“I do”, Alexander nodded. 

“Maybe I can ask her during the break. Outside the pub, on the pier”, Lars thought loudly. 

“That's A good idea, Lars”

“Do you already have a ring?”, Alexander asked and Lars nodded. 

“I will give her the wedding ring of my mother”, he said. 

“Oh that's so sweet”, Alexander did not know what to say. It was something he never had expected from Lars. 

“Do you think she will say yes?” Lars asked sceptically. 

“Of course she will. Why shouldn't she? She loves you!”, Alexander summed the facts.  
He did not mention the one that she was pregnant, what obviously was another good reason for getting married.  
.  
“Have you ever been married, Lemtov?”, Lars asked.

“No”, he answered. “Never been married. Of course not!”

“ I am a bit frightened,'' Lars finally admitted and Alexander gave him a pat on the back. 

“Nonono”, he said. “You don't have to be. Sigrit is a very nice and lovely person and she loves you. I mean, she loves YOU obviously”, he went on. 

“Yes you are right. Even if I am a complete idiot sometimes”, Lars took another sip of beer.

“You will have a great marriage and a cute child. Maybe more than one”, he said and tried to calm himself down, 

“If you say so” 

“I am pretty sure”, Alexander encouraged him. 

Lars bent back on the couch, put his feet on the little table in front and switched through the channels again. He stopped at a documentation about St. Petersburg. 

“Why oh why”, Alexander thought. He should go to bed. Definitely.

“Hey that's Russia”, Lars commented. “You are from Russia”, he then said as if Alexander was not aware of this.  
“Yes.This is St. Petersburg in Russia. It is beautiful.”, Alexander answered lame and hoped that Lars would switch to another program but obviously Lars liked what he saw. It took him a lot of strength to depress all memories that were coming up that moment. 

“Do you think I should bring Champagne or something else?” Lars looked at him curiously, still keeping his mind busy with proposal preparation. 

Alexander took a deep breath.

“Lars, she is pregnant, I think something without alcohol has to do”. He explained patiently. 

“Oh yes, you are right” Lars was overthinking his idea. 

“I am afraid of becoming a father, Alexander”, he suddenly said. 

“Why do I have this conversation with him right now?”, Alexander was asking himself quietly but smiled. 

“Lars, I promise, there will be nothing you have to be afraid of!”, he finally answered. 

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent”.

Lars kept quiet for a moment, watching TV without saying anything and Alexander hoped that he would not start again to ask any questions about St. Petersburg. 

“Thank you Alexander, for your help”, he finally said and Alexander waved aside. 

“Don't mention it”

“What do you think, joining us at that gig? I mean just in case you want to stay that long?”Lars was asking now. 

“You sure?”Alexander was sceptical. 

“Yes I am. I mean the fee is low but …” 

“I would love to,'' Alexander grinned. “And I don't care about the fee”.

Having a gig with Lars and Sigrit meant that maybe he could sing a song with her as well. 

“You are welcome” Lars raised his bottle in Alexander's direction. 

“I will give you the music tomorrow. Jaja Ding Dong is very easy to sing”, he mentioned

“Jaja Ding Dong?”; Alexander repeated and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, it's the song we have to sing all the time for usual”, Lars explained. 

“You will love. Everyone does” 

“I doubt”, Alexander thought. 

“We can talk about the details on the fishing boat on Saturday” 

“On the fishing boat?” Alexander swallowed

“Yes I planned to go fishing with my father and you can come with us. Maybe we see a whale. Otherwise it is quite boring but we can sing and talk about the details of the proposal. And you can meet my father” Lars summed up. 

“Great” Alexander answered and emptied his bottle in one big sip longing for something stronger than the beer. The last thing he wanted to do was going on a fishing boat, wearing ugly clothes and having the smell of fish around the whole day. God knows what else was to do on a fisher boat! 

“I am looking forward”, he mumbled. It was a lie. 

(So here we are in chapter 10 and a few might follow ;) First thing - I have renamed the story into "You sang to me" because I think it fits so perfectly to Alexander who is singing in all situations :) ) And while I am writing my spotify list for that song grews constantly. If anyone might be interested, just let me know and I will post the titles ;) And as always please enjoy the story ! )


	11. From Russia with love

Alexander was not an early bird. For usual he went to bed late and slept long. He would never understand how people manage to get up in the middle of the night. Not his cup of tea. 

He did not find any sleep, his thoughts were running around in circles in his head and finally he had to confront himself with the memories he tried to ignore for so long. The documentation about St. Petersburg he watched with Lars some days ago put him over the edge. Again, and like on all other evenings he took his smartphone and scrolled through the pictures and became soppy. Finally he found what he was searching for, a snapshot of Kevin and himself in front of the church of the saviour on spilled blood in St Petersburg.It was such a nice selfie, both of them laughing into the camera in front of the church and looked so happy. 

Then the sad memories hit him. He had a concert in St. Petersburg and Kevin insisted on accompanying him. At first he thought it was a good idea but in the end it was not.They had to be very careful not to blow their cover. A wrong step and Alexander's career was over and they both knew. Russia was different from the UK. Kevin had to check into a hotel although he was staying secretly with Alexander in his apartment in St. Petersburg. They could not be very close to each other in public. That in fact was nothing new but in contrast to their behaviour in London they had to follow the rules here all the time. Alexander knew about the situation and he knew how to handle it but Kevin had his problems. He suffered from not staying close to Alexander, not holding his hands and not kissing him in public. Their relationship had to be kept in private at any point. This time Alexander's career depended on that. Kevin felt horrible after a while and was not good at taking the pressure all the time as he was way too sensitive.

They managed to do some sight seeing before the concert and Alexander showed him the beautiful sights of St. Petersburg. They went to the church of the saviour of spilled blood church and eating ice cream afterwards. Alexander showed him the Hermitage museum and finally they ended in the house of books where Kevin bought an illustrated book about beautiful St.Petersburg. The book was written in Russian language.

“I really have to learn Russian”, he said to Alexander and giggled. 

He was fascinated by the beautiful city. 

“I will help you learn”, Alexander whispered when they left the bookstory. 

Everytime Kevin tried to grab his hand somewhere outside of their apartment, Alexander avoided him more. In the end Kevin was desperately and felt rejected, at home they were arguing all the time. Finally they ceased fire close to the concert. Kevin had a VIP ticket and was willing to watch the show as a “normal” member of the audience. They planned to meet at the stage door after the show and leave early but in the end Alexander was surrounded by a lot of fans, most of them young females who were asking for autographs and selfies. Kevin was staying in the background, waiting for hours. Alexander ignored him while flirting with his fans. Kevin felt jealous and left alone. He thought about leaving without a word, but as he knew that St. Petersburg was dangerous at night for foreigners he gave in and waited for Alexander as long as it took. After more than two hours the last fangirl went home with an autograph, a selfie and was lucky with a kiss on her cheek. Alexander sighed and looked for Kevin. 

“I am sorry”, he smiled apologizing. “Let's get home,” he said.

Kevin did not answer but followed him. It was only a few steps from the theater to Alexander's apartment so they could walk. No cab and no security needed this time. 

“Did you like the show?”, Alexander asked but still no answer.

Alexander felt his heart sadden. He was fully aware of Kevin's situation and he was sorry for what happened that evening, but in the end he had no choice. Kevin was cross with him, just walking next to him and ignoring him all the time.It was going on like this until they reached the apartment. Kevin remained silent. Even in the elevator when Alexander asked him if he wanted to spend the rest of the evening like this, he did not say a word and suddenly Alexander felt worse. He could imagine how Kevin felt but what should he have done? Kevin knew what this was all about and he knew how popular Alexander was in Russia. 

Alexander closed the door behind him and pulled off his jacket. Kevin did not make any movements. He shook his head sadly. 

“Come on, darling,” Alexander said and patted him on the shoulder. 

Kevin shrugged him off rudely and folded his arms in front of himself.

“What's wrong with you? “ Alexander asked provocatively. 

“What's wrong with me? Really you ask me this? You must be joking!” Kevin exploded furiously.

Alexander rolled his eyes. 

“Kevin, please…”, he started.

“Don't humor me! I am pissed”, answered Kevin angrily.

“What is the matter ?”, Alexander asked defensively. 

“Are you so selfish that you don't even realize?”, asked Kevin. 

“Realize what ? You know what would happen here” Alexander answered.

Kevin took a deep breath. 

“You can pose with every good damn fangirl and have all their pictures taken but never with me. I am the one who is standing alone in the corner hiding as your dirty little secret” he spit out the words. 

Alexander sighed. 

“Have you ever imagined how I feel?”, Kevin was almost shouting by now.

“But darling… “ Alexander started. 

“Stop calling me this!”, Kevin interrupted him rudely. 

“Kevin… you know the situation. What should I do?”, Alexander asked desperately. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “You should live your truth…or at least stop hiding me in public and pretend that I am a stranger” 

“But I cannot …. “ Alexander stumbled. 

“Yes you can. At least you can try to involve me in your public life. Do you have any idea how it feels to be the fifth wheel ? “

“But Kevin...you know…”, he tried to give an answer but was interrupted again. 

“No, you don't know. You have no idea how it is to become invisible for the one person you love the most”, Kevin yelled.

“You are overreacting, Darling”, Alexander determined. 

“Really?”, Kevin asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Yes you are.” 

“No… “Kevin shook his head.” I do not listen to that anymore. I am sick of it”

He left the living room in rage. A second later he slammed the door to the bedroom. Alexander winced at the noise of the door. 

“Come on”, he murmured.

He went after him 

“Kevin, please….whe have been through this again and again”, he said softly and knocked again.

“Don't you even try!”, Kein answered furiously “I am so sick of all this!” 

“Darling, I am sorry..” Alexander apologized. 

“Don't darling me!” 

Alexander took a deep breath and tried to open the door but Kevin had locked it from the inside. 

“Don't you dare”, Kevin shouted from the other side, then remained silent. 

After a while Kevin started to talk, this time he sounded sad and bitterly. 

“You know what? Actually I wanted to ask you tonight to marry me.“ Kevin confessed.He was watching sadly the little dark blue box in his hand that contains wedding rings. “I even informed myself if it is possible for you to marry in the UK. I love you so much that I was willing to keep it as a secret”. His voice trembled as if he was fighting tears.“But I am not sure if I want it anymore. The situation hurts too much and being your husband would not make any change” he said. through the closed door. 

Alexander gasped for air and did not know what to say. He was stunned and close to tears. He had no idea. Marriage! He never thought about that, he never thought about becoming so serious. But he had to admit that he liked the thought to be that close to Kevin. 

Nothing had changed half an hour later. Kevin remained silent no matter how many times Alexander tried to talk to him or knocked on the door. 

In the end Alexander put his forehead on the door desperately. It was good to feel the hard natural material. It calmed him down a bit. He knew that Kevin was right in some points but Alexander had no idea how to cope with the situation. He did not know how to fulfill Kevins wishes without ruining his career and life. He was really desperate. 

“Pozhaluysta” Alexander said softly. 

“I am lost here. I don't know how to fulfill what you asked me for. But Kevin, I promise you that I want the same things as you. I want to live freely and show my love for you to everyone. And I love you. More than you can ever imagine. But please give me some time”. His voice cracked and his eyes stunned with unshed tears. 

Silence followed and then he heard the key turning in the lock.The door opened and the two men stood in front of each other. Alexander felt relieved. Kevin looked at him with a rueful smile. His eyes were swollen from crying. 

“ I am so so sorry” Alexander said again. 

“ I am sorry too” Kevin apologized. 

“I know how hard it is for you but I felt so lost” Kevin explained. 

“I understand you so well. I promise I will change things but I have to do it at my own pace”

Kevin sighed.

“Listen”, he said. ”I am tired. Let's go to bed and talk tomorrow”

Short time later they were lying in the darkness.Both exhausted from the events of the evening and their argument. They finally made some kind of peace, at least for the moment. 

Kevin laid on his back and Alexander was snuggling into his arm. He laid his arm around Kevin and sighed. Kevin caressed his hair softly.

“Kevin”, Alexander started. “Please be aware that I love you. I love you so much and it was never my intention to hurt you” 

“I know”, Kevin kissed him on the forehead. “I am sorry for putting such a pressure on you”

Alexander played lightly with the hairs on Kevins bare chest. 

“You are my man”, Alexander whispered softly and Kevin grunted. Alexander giggled. 

“I love you,'' Kevin said , took his hand and gave his knuckles a soft kiss. 

Alexander smiled in the darkness and started quietly to hum the melody of “From Russia with Love”.

He was interrupted by Kevins gentle kiss. From there the mood changed and the two lovers ended their argument. 

“Please Sasha,I want to make love to you”. Kevin whispered softly into the dark

"I want to feel you as close as I can," he begged. ”I just need that now”

“How could I resist your wishes?” Alexander answered, his voice husky and he started to kiss Kevin passionately. 

That night they did not just sleep with each other, they clanged to each other like they were drowning, trying to be as close to each other as they could be. It was Alexander's promise to change things and to show Kevin how important he was to him and how much he loved him. For Kevin it was the proof of Alexander's love and the promise that his partner would not dump him because of his career or anything else. 

They never talked about getting married again but found back to a kind of a steady relationship.

Alexander opened his eyes and sighed. He remembered their argument so well and suddenly felt bad. He had promised Kevin to change things but what did he do in the end? He really hurt Kevin so much and he felt so sorry for it. He gave the phone another try but Kevin did not pick up. 

“I am sorry. I miss you. Please give me the chance to change things and show how much I love you”, he wrote and sent a short time later over the messenger. It did not take long until two blue hooks appeared so he was sure Kevin read his message. 

When he saw that Kevin was typing an answer his heart beated like a drum. He was answering!. “Please take me back”, he wished. 

“I gave you all chances I could. I do not have any strength anymore. I am sorry” ,Kevin replied. 

Alexander sighed and did not find the tears anymore. It was hopeless. Kevin would not come back. Never.

He fell asleep for only a few hours. Then he was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. He was still sleeping and did not want to get up. He wanted to cuddle up in bed and pull the cover over his head. 

“Go away”, Alexander murmured and pulled his pillow over his head. 

He was sure that he did not sleep longer than two hours and felt horrible. His eyes were swollen from crying the whole night and he had a headache.

“Lemtov, hurry up”, Lars was shouting. “My father is not waiting for us”, he went on, knocked again, this time louder and finally opened the door with a loud bang.. 

Light fell into the room and Alexander fell back into the pillows. He sighed and tried to keep his eyes closed. 

“Come on”; Lars stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing the yellow rain pants and the rain coat he wore at the Eurovision finale. In his hands he had similar clothes that obviously were for Alexander. 

“I think they will fit you”, he put them on the chair in the room. 

Alexander moaned. He felt like he had a hangover. 

“Come on, that will be fun”, Lars encouraged him. 

“You think so?”, Alexander yawned and climbed out of the bed. 

Short time later he went into the kitchen, wearing rain gear and felt kind of embarrassed.He looked so ridiculous. As if Lars could read his mind he said “Everyone is wearing this on the ship. It protects us”, he explained and put a mug of strong coffee into his hand. 

“Here, you look like you need that”, he murmured and Alexander thanked him. “We can have breakfast on the ship later”, he said and Alexander nodded. 

Short time later they were on their way to the harbour. Alexander was still tired and did not say anything whereas Lars was in a chatty mood. 

“You know I am looking forward to our gig on Friday, I think that will be great. We should start to rehearse a bit, don´t you think?” He asked Alexander who just nodded and walked next to him like a zombie. 

“I thought about maybe you could try a duett with Sigrit?” Lars asked and Alexander suddenly woke up. 

“You think so?”

“Yeah, maybe something I cannot sing with my beautiful voice,” Lars said. 

“I thought about summer wine”, he suggested. 

“That might be a good idea,” Alexander grinned. He was too tired, otherwise he would have already started to sing the song. 

He was delighted to sing a song with Sigrit and thankful that it was Lars' idea in the end as he knew how jealous Lars could be and he did not want to take any risks. 

“We can talk about this later and discuss with her. I think she has no objections “, Lars said.

Shortly after that they reached the boat and Alexander had to resist the impulse to turn around and went home.The boat was a typically old fisherboat and he was absolutely not keen to put a foot on. He would be seasick within the minute the boat went offshore. 

Then he realized the handsome man on the boat. He remembered that he met him the first night when he arrived in Iceland, the man who was packing his car in front of Lars house. 

“Hello”, he mumbled silently , grinned and went a step closer to Lars “Who is that handsome man?” He asked curiously and had another look on the man who was working on the fishing net.

“Who?”, asked Lars. “Handsome?”, he repeated loudly and looked around irritated.

Alexander rolled his eyes. 

“That one over there” Alexander said and nodded to the handsome guy with a smile.

“Oh that one”, Lars said. “That's my father”, he finally answered. 

Alexander was shocked. “No way!” 

“He is my father”, Lars repeated and sounded proud. 

“How did that happen?” Alexander asked and Lars shrugged his shoulder. 

“Was your mother ugly? ”Alexander asked and the next moment regretted. 

“No she was not”, Lars said, than he greeted his father

“Are you adopted? ”, Alexander asked. 

“No I am not “, Lars answered and started talking to his father. 

“Hello father, today there are two of us. This is my friend Alexander Lemtov”, he introduced him.

“Hello son”, Erick Erickssong stepped back and waited until both of them entered the boat. 

He shook Alexander's hand and greeted him friendly. 

“The famous Russian”; he said with a grin “Welcome to Iceland and thanks for your help today”, he went on. 

Alexander was stunned by the look of Lars' father. 

“My father is the best looking man on the Island”, Lars whispered into his ear.

“I can imagine that”, Alexander mumbled. 

“He is in a relationship with Sigtrits mother, so he moved there and Sigrit moved in with me”, Lars explained 

Alexander remembered that Sigrit already told him. 

“I know”, he answered. 

“Does that make you brother and sister?”, Alexander asked curiously and Lars shrugged his shoulders. “Not really”, he said but was thinking about it. 

“It is a bit weird, isn't´it?

Lars does not answer as the boat started it´s engines. Alexander suddenly felt horrible.

“Are you ready for an adventure?”, Lars asked him and Alexander did not know what to say, he looked frightened. 

After two hours on the ship Alexander was pretty sure that he never wanted to do this again in his whole life. Of course the crew on the ship was friendly and everyone was patient with him but the weather conditions were horrible, it was a mess for his hair and his skin would suffer as well. The boat was swinging all the time and he felt sick from the beginning.The smell of fish everywhere was horrible and doing hard work with his hands was nothing he was used to. He was really impressed how fast Lars did his job, emptying the nets and sorting the fish. He already threw up a few times over the rail and nearly everyone felt sorry for the Russian with the seasickness. After a while he felt better as his stomach was empty. He refused breakfast as well. He did what he could and helped as much as possible but was counting the hours and hoping that they would go back soon. 

Lars started chatting while they were sorting the fishes into different boxes and throwing the smaller ones back into the sea.

“I still do not have any ideas for the proposal,'' he told Alexander. 

“But what do you think about a band?”

“A band?”, Alexander repeated and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, playing while I am kneeling in front of Sigrit”, Lars explained.

“You serious?” Alexander asked and Lars nodded. 

Alexander took a deep breath.

“Lars, a proposal is something very personal and intimate. Nothing you should share with so many people”, he explained patiently. 

“So you think asking her between two songs in front of the crowd on the stage was not a good idea either?”, Lars was looking at him curiously. 

“Nope”, Alexander rolled his eyes and thought for a moment, while he threw back a small fish into the sea. It was disgusting. 

“What do you think?”, he started. “Maybe you could arrange a little picnic after the gig or during the break?”, he suggested and Lars nodded. 

“You could bring some strawberries, chocolate and champagne,” he suggested. “Things Sigrit likes”, he went on “And of course alcohol free champagne”, he added just to make clear Lars got the point. 

“That would be a great idea”, Lars said and grinned. “ I think I can manage that” 

“Don´t worry, I will help you”, Alexander offered. Of course he would help him. He wanted it to be one of the best days in Sigrits life and he really was not sure if Lars could manage it on his own

[Finally another chapter, have fun reading. Hope it is not too sad in the beginning but promise everyone gets a happy end :) ]


	12. Kevin

Kevin was chilling on the couch. He had a rough day and decided to relax on the couch, doing nothing, just watching TV until he fell asleep. He managed to get through another day. Just another day without Sasha. And he still missed him like hell. It hurt badly to ignore the messages from his ex and stay strong but he could not live like that anymore.It hurt too much and in the end he could not stand it any longer. He was exhausted and disappointed and it hurt like hell that Sasha was not able to come out of the closet. Not even for him, the love of his life. He took another sip of the beer that was standing in front of him and sighed. He would not cry anymore. He shed already too many tears and it won't make any change. He threw the remote control on the table and fell back on the pillows of the couch, staring at the ceiling. He remembered the last time they met here in his house in London, a few days before the song contest started.

It was a similar evening, he was relaxing on the couch after a hard day and zapping through the channels. Nothing on TV and he was tired. The preparations for the Eurovision Contest were hard and actually he already had to be in Iceland but it was not possible on such a short notice ( as they decided to hire him at the last minute) and he had other appointments as well to keep. So he had to meet with them via telephone conference and met the artists in Edinburgh for the first time. Alexander had to spend some time for Eurovision preparation in Russia and this time Kevin was not willing to accompany him. He missed him and was scared a bit about the time when the contest took part. 

A sudden noise woke him up. It was the door. He went to the stairs to have a look at what had happened and Alexander was staging in the door, grinning at him. Of course he had a key to the house but Kevin did not expect him until tomorrow. 

“What are you doing here? Thought you would come tomorrow earliest”, he said smiling in surprise. 

“I managed to leave early and took a Learjet”, Alexander answered and went up the stairs to the first floor. When he arrived on the top, he put his travelling bag on the floor and pulled Kevin closer. 

“I yearned for you”, he whispered and kissed him on the lips. 

Kevin was overwhelmed. 

“Good to have you back again”, he answered and both went to the living room. 

Kevin´s house was small but cosy. There was a little office on the ground floor, a large living room with a kitchen area on the first floor and a bedroom on the second floor. He was lucky with two bathrooms. 

Both had a look at the screen as there was a BBC-documentation about the Eurovision contest. 

“Seems we are competitors this year”, Kevin said but Alexander waved his concern aside and shook his head. 

“Darling, no we are not”

“No?”, Kevin was asking.

“Of course I will win”, Alexander grinned self consciously.

“Are you sure “ Kevin teased him. 

“Of course I am, and you should not answer me back all the time” 

“Otherwise?” , Kevin asked. 

“Otherwise I have to get you silent somehow”, Alexander laughed. 

“Come here”, he ordered and this time Kevin grinned. 

Alexander kissed him and when Kevin felt his warm lips on his he relaxed. 

“Good to have you back again,” he murmured.

“I missed you,” Kevin whispered. 

“I missed you too. That is why I came earlier”

“That's good” 

“I need a shower. Always feel so dirty when I spend too much time at the airport”, Alexander explained.”Oh… and I brought us some food, I am starving." He pointed on the white paper bag he already put on the kitchen counter. Took some food from the airport but although brought something sweet from Russia, hope you like it”

“Something sweet from Russia?” Kevin asked with a grin. 

“From Russia with love”, Alexander winked. 

Then he kissed Kevin again and left the room, heading for a shower and fresh clothes. 

While Alexander was showering, Kevin put the dinner into the oven and programmed the time. He heard Alexander singing under the shower, he knew the song “Hello darkness my old friend, I´ve come to talk to you again…” he was singing along the song softly while he started to set the table. After a while he heard Alexander shouting for him. 

“Kevin, can you please come here for a moment?” 

When he entered the bathroom he found Alexander in front of the mirror, only wearing a towel around his hips. Kevin smiled.

“What do you think?”; Alexander pointed at his beard that was shorter than it was before. 

“Oh, you shaved your cheek hair”, Kevin said surprised. 

“Yes, it's so smooth now”, Alexander answered and touched his cheek. 

“Wanna feel?”, he asked Kevin

“Of course” 

Kevin touched his cheek gently.

“It's so smooth”, he recognized and Alexander nodded.

“I hope you did not shave any other parts on your body”, Kevin said with a devilish grin.

“Of course not, Kevin. How dare you”, Alexander giggled and pulled Kevin closer. He looked him deep in the eyes 

“Wanna check?”; he asked innocently. 

Kevin swallowed as he was fully aware that Alexander was wearing only a towel. 

“I would love to”, he whispered and grabbed for the towel but Alexander held it with a provocative smile. 

“No, no no no no, that's not very cavalier-like, Monsieur”, he said. “First you have to kiss me!”

“Really? Do I have to? “

“Oui, Oui, mon cher”

Kevin moved forward and pushed Alexander softly against the wall. He bent down a little. 

“Like this?”, he whispered. 

“Yes”, Alexander breathed against Kevin's mouth and closed eyes. 

Finally Kevin pressed his lips on Alexander´s and kissed him very passionately. Alexander moaned huskily and Kevin felt his erection under the towel pressing hard on him. 

“God, Sasha you drive me crazy”; Kevin said. He grabbed for the towel again and in that moment the alarm beeped. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and Alexander swore in Russian. 

“I am afraid I have to look after dinner”, Kevin said with regret. 

“I will join you in a minute” 

Alexander went into the kitchen a short time later, wearing tracksuit bottoms and one of his beloved button-down cardigans in dark blue with a small golden embroidery on the chest. 

They had a nice and quiet dinner, which they used to update each other on the status of their work on the Eurovision contest and the newest gossip.

“Meta is great this year,'' Alexander acknowledged. “I am pretty sure Greek will make a good place”. 

“Iceland is a mess”,Kevin shook his head desperately. “The song is not that worse but the artists are weird. They do not fit with the others. Did you hear that all other competitors from Iceland died in a strange boat-accident? I am afraid this might be the end of my career.” 

Alexander laughed. “Can't be that bad. I am sure you will manage”

“I hope so”, Kevin agreed. “We work with wings and wheels to impress the people”, he said and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course they are no competition for me”, Alexander said with a self assured smile. 

“Oh wait”, Kevin suddenly remembered something and stood up . “Wait a second”, he went upstairs and came back a short time later, hiding something behind his back. 

“I have a little present for you”, he grinned and presented a little plushed lion. 

“This little one shall bring you luck, my lion king”, he smiled sheepishly.

“Oh Kevin, this is so,so cute”, Alexander was overwhelmed. “Thank you so much, my love”

He took the lion and hugged him. While Alexander was cuddling the toy Kevin got up and removed the dishes and glasses from the table. Alexander put the little toy carefully on the couch and helped him with cleaning the table. 

“So what's for dessert”, Kevin asked curiously. “You said you brought something delicious from Russia?” 

“I brought Russian pastries with a lot of sugar and cream”,Alexander answered and went to the kitchen corner to take out the sweets from another bag. 

“Don´t ask me how I got them through customs,'' he said with a meaningful smile. “You have to try”.

He put the pastries on a plate and went to Kevin. 

“Wanna taste my pastry?” he asked innocently and held one in front of his lover. 

Kevin took a careful bite and closed his eyes while chewing. The pastry was delicious and sickly sweet like all Russian sweets. He grinned as he tasted. 

“I think I like that”, he confirmed but Alexander was entranced by the tiny trickle of cream filling resting on Kevin's upper lip. 

“May I?”,Alexander asked while reaching it with his finger. 

He gently brought his fingers to Kevin´s lip and carefully removed the rest. 

Kevin´s hand caught Alexander's hand swiftly and brought it back to his mouth, while Alexander's eyes widened.

“Oh”, escaped his lips when Kevin started to lick.  
.  
The feeling of Kevin's warm tongue sweeping softly the cream off went straight to his cock. 

“Oh, Gospodyh”, Alexander sighed softly. 

He removed his hand unwillingly and pulled Kevin closer. The sexuell tension between both rose immensely within seconds. With no warning the mood shifted from easy going to something serious. He kissed him hard and started to undress him impatiently. Kevin helped him clumsily but then started to open Alexander's cardigan.

“Don't stop again”, Kevin whispered while breathing erratically. “Would it be too wild to take you right now here on the kitchen table?”, he asked huskily.

Alexander laughed.” I am the lion of love I can take wild” 

Half way undressed Alexander found himself pressed on to the table by Kevins demanding hands. Suddenly Kevin stopped and exclaimed. 

“Wait”, he glanced around the kitchen, then bent over and took the coconut oil from the shelf next to the table. He opened the jar while Alexander pulled his pants down. 

“No underwear?”, Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Well…”Alexander left his sentence unfinished. 

“Sasha, you naughty little minx”

Sasha widened his eyes innocently and grinned. He pulled Kevin closer and kissed him in a very demanding way. 

“I missed you so much when I was in Russia”, he confessed and pushed himself forward on the table.“Please...I don't want to wait any longer” he begged. 

Kevin finished with coconut oil and put the jar away. His hands were shaking a bit. He kissed Alexander again and started to nibble on his neck. He went down and kissed his chest softly, moved on very slowly to his belly and further down where he kissed him tenderly.

Alexander moaned. "Please Kevin, don't do that", he begged. "Otherwise it will be over too soon" he whispered. 

Kevin moved himself between his legs and finally entered him smoothly. He groaned. 

“Oh Kevin”, Alexander said loudly and moaned while Kevin started moving rhythmically. 

It was so good to feel him again. He looked at him and was overwhelmed with feelings. Some tiny sweat drops were forming on Alexander's forehead and his cheeks were reddened. He closed his eyes and laid back his head, his mouth opened a little bit. 

“Oh my …” he moaned. 

It did not take long and when he came he finally took Kevin with him. 

“Sasha” Kevin gasped and held his lover. 

Alexander opened his eyes again and grinned. His was still breathing hard but smiling 

“Wow” 

“Wow” Kevin repeated and moved back.

“I love you, Kevin”, Alexander whispered. 

“And I love you”, Kevin kissed him on the lips. 

“I think we need a shower”, Alexander laughed. “It smells like coconut”

Kevin thought ruefully about that evening and how close they had felt. Their relationship was something special, he knew that and he felt so connected. It was no wonder that he started to think about marriage after a while. Never felt like this in a relationship before. For a while he was sure that they were meant to be. He sighed, tried not to cry again. His mom always said that absence makes the heart grow fonder and so it felt. He wondered how much longer the pain would be still like this. Somewhere on the TV was played an old Elton John Song, he knew too good : 

We lose direction  
No stone unturned  
No tears to damn you  
When jealousy burns. 

It was perfectly fitting to the situation. Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to blink the tears away as his mobile phone rang again. 

“Please Alexander, not again. At least let me keep my peace and don't make it harder for both of us”, he thought and grabbed for the phone that was lying on the table. 

The number on the display was not Alexander´s. It was Sigrit´s . Kevin moaned again and rolled his eyes. Why the hell was she calling him? That was all he needed at the moment. He was thinking about ignoring the call or just switching her through the mailbox but that was not very professional wasn't it? 

He cleared his throat and answered the call. 

“Kevin Swain here” he said very formally although he knew who was on the other end of the line. 

Her voice was a bit hesitant  
.  
“Hi Kevin, this is Sigrit. Sigrit Ericksdottir. From Iceland”, she said even if she was pretty sure he remembered here after such a short time. 

“Hello Sigrit”, Kevin answered, his voice sounded a bit hostile.

“I will not work for the Eurovision Contest next year”, he explained briefly to take her the wind right out of her sails. 

Just to make sure she understood that he was not willing to work with the Icelanders again. And not with her. No way. 

“Um… “she was searching for the right words. 

“ We will not participate either”, she started carefully. 

“You know I am pregnant”, she went on. 

For a moment Kevin asked himself how far Alexander had gone with keeping up his heterosexuell image. In his mind he counted the months since the contest frenetically and thought if it was possible. 

“Please tell me it's not from Alexander”, he exclaimed, fear and jealousy in his voice. 

Sigrit paused for a moment and Kevin closed his eyes. He felt his blood rush to his head and his heart beat faster. 

“Please no”; he thought desperately. The only thing he could not give Alexander. 

“Oh Kevin”, Sigrit giggled. “Don´t be stupid. Of course not”, she said. “It's from Lars”, she explained and Kevin let out a deep breath. 

He did not know what to say. 

“Oh so congratulations, Sigrit”, he said not very enthusiastically. 

Sigrit took a deep breath. 

“Kevin, I think we have to make some things clear”; she started patiently “I know you don't like me but I never had a thing with Alexander”, she started carefully. “He is just a good friend” She made a pause. “I know he is gay. Okay, I did not know in the beginning but I learned and I saw how he was looking at you - and how you were looking at him and I am able to make the point”, she went on.

Kevin listened to her without saying a word. 

“I know you both love each other”, she said and Kevin shook up his head. 

Could it be that he was mad at her all the time without a reason? Should he apologize? 

“We broke up some time ago”, he finally said. 

“I know” 

“So Sigrit, why are you calling me?”, suddenly he wanted to get rid of her because talking about Alexander was so painful.

“Look, I will have to let you go…” he lied

“Kevin, wait”, she said and her voice was so nice and friendly that moment.

“Alexander is here in Iceland, he is staying with us at the moment” 

As Kevin was not answering, she took a deep breath. 

“He is sick with heartache”, she went on, thinking what she actually was allowed to tell Kevin. In the end she decided to put all her eggs in the basket. 

“He thinks I do not realize but he is crying every night. He drinks too much and he looks horrible”, she confessed and Kevin sighed. As if he was feeling different. 

“I have never seen him before like this”, she went on. “He is acting strange sometimes and doing weird things”, she exaggerated. “Today he went on a boat for fishing”, she finally said.

“On a boat?”,Kevin asked, surprised. 

“Yes on a boat”, Sigrit repeated.

“On a fishing boat”

“Oh my God, he must have been seasick when he stepped on the boat”, Kevin said and felt sorry for Alexander. 

“He puked the whole time”, Sigrit told him. “But he does not care because he is already feeling awful”, she then said. 

“Kevin… “, she made a pause and searched for the right words. “Kevin, he misses you so much and he loves you. More than you can ever imagine”

Kevin took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling and that he misses Alexander but he was not able to. 

“Sigrit, it's over. He chooses his career over me and I cannot forgive that” he finally said 

“But he does not take the Russian offer. He never intended”, Sigrit explained.

Kevin went still, surprised about what she told him and thought about her words. 

“Are you still there, Kevin?”, she asked again when she was not hearing anything from him for a while.

“Yes I am,'' he answered. 

“So Kevin, I am begging you, please think about your decision. It's really heartbreaking. He misses you so much. And I have seen how you looked at him, I am sure you feel the same”

She did not know what to say anymore and hoped that she could convince Kevin. 

“I will text you our address. Please come over here and get things right with him. I cannot stand to see him like this all the time” 

“Look Sigrit, thanks for your call, I really appreciate that”; he started and searched for the right words. “But it is over”, he went on. It was hard to say the words but he was not willing to give Alexander another chance. Even if he did not take the offer in Russia his attitude in Edinburgh was humiliating. He had denied him all the time, he ignored him and at the end he forced him to leave the backstage area so nobody saw him there. He was disappointed and felt embarrassed. He missed Alexander like hell but he was so disappointed and not able to keep the relationship straight anymore. He suffered too much. 

“Please Kevin, think about it. Listen to your heart” Sigrit encouraged him. 

“Goodbye”, he finally said. 

“Goodbye, Kevin. Please think about it” 

He pushed the button and ended the call. 

A few minutes later he got a message. She had texted him the address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working hard on this chapter and did my best to show Kevin´s point of view. Btw "writing" Kevin is not that easy as we do not know much about him and only see him a few short time in the movie. Nevertheless I did my best. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to split the chapter somewhere otherwise it might have been too long. Promise next one will follow soon. Thanks for reading and as always hope you like :D
> 
> Btw I finally managed to change my name here but I don't know if the transition was that smooth as it is not linked to the old one. Just wanted to be sure nothing gets lost...


	13. Great expectations and empty promises

Later they were laying in bed. Kevin was nestled against Sasha´s back, his arm wrapped around him and his hand was laying on Alexander´s belly.. Alexander was tired because of the flight and the stressy situation in Russia and Kevin had a hard day as well. Soft music was playing in the background.

“You know the lion of love is my secret love declaration to you”, Alexander whispered. “I have dedicated this song to you and every time I am singing it, I am thinking of you”

“Really?” Kevin smiled. “That´s s cute of you”, he said and kissed Alexander on the shoulder.

“You know I love to make you rise up to the sky above”, he giggled. 

Kevin took a deep breath.“Sasha, how shall we handle it in Edinburgh?”, he asked into the darkness and his voice was full of fears. 

Alexander shrugged. “Honestly I have no idea”, he said desperately. “We have to be very careful”

There it was again, the feeling of being rejected. It was so painful. Kevin closed his eyes for a moment and Alexander grabbed for his hand. 

“Kevin, you know I love you”, Alexander made sure. 

“I know” 

“And we will find a way through this”, Alexander went on. “I promise”

“Maybe you can come over to my place at night?” he asked hopefully. 

“And sneak into your property like a burglar?”

“You are too clumsy for acting as a burglar”; Alexander grinned and Kevin made a grimasse. 

“Maybe we can avoid each other during the day and spend the nights together?”, Alexander suggested.

“Yeah, maybe ”, Kevin answered cautiously.

“Are you coming to my party?”, Alexander asked and Kevin nodded.

“Of course I will,” he said. “But I will not do any club dancing!”, he insisted.

Alexander laughed out loud. 

“Don't force me, Sasha, you know I am not into dancing”, Kevin said and he was laughing as well.

“Okay, but you will come around when I am back from club dancing, okay?” 

“Well that sounds like a plan” 

“I love you” Alexander turned around and kissed him softly. 

***

Kevin sighed deeply. After Sigrit´s call he went directly into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and pulled off his clothes. Then he went into bed. The memories kept him busy and his thoughts were driving him crazy. Alexander promised so much that night and when they were in Edinburg he kept nothing.

They flew to Edinburgh on two different planes. Alexander took a private jet again and he took a regular flight, as they did not want to be seen on the same flight. Actually this was Alexander´s wish and Kevin did what he was told. They did not meet at the airport in Edinburgh. Kevin took a cab and booked into the hotel and Alexander was picked up by his chauffeur and went to his stately home. 

Later that day the first technical rehearsals took part. As Iceland's turn was directly scheduled after Russia Kevin was able to see Alexander´s performance for the first time and after that he was fuming.He did not know what to think about it and asked himself if Alexander was gone mad in the meantime and he did not realise.

He already knew the song before but he did not know what Alexander's performance made of it. He was dancing on the stage in a very fancy outfit, surrounded by half naked dancers (all very well defined bodies and tight trousers), Alexander in the middle with a whip and in the end stripping his shirt. It was a breathtaking performance but Kevin was beside himself with rage. 

Alexander does not want to come out of the closet but on the other hand this ridiculous performance! When he looked at Alexander´s dancers and what Alexander was doing with them on stage he felt not only jealous but also insecure. Alexander had made a fool out of him.They did not have any opportunity to talk or even make eye contact and in that moment Kevin was glad about it as he knew that this would lend into another argument sooner or later. 

He met with the Icelanders on stage. Lars was wearing a tracksuit that looked like he had hidden it in his closet since the 80ties and Sigrit was wearing a weird white dress with a lot of fringes. Didn´t Lars tell proudly that he was designing all their dresses and footwear himself? Kevin shook his head. 

“Sigrit, you look like a tooth”, he deadpanned and Sigrit looked at him irritated.  
Obviously she was not even informed that he would work with them.Seems she never heard his name before! He remembered that she did not attend the online meeting some days ago. She actually was a teacher and could not participate as she had to teach in the morning. 

It was a mess! Nevertheless they tried to lift up Lars on stage and then he let Nina work with them. It was kind of ridiculous. They were so weird and he doubted that they would make it with that performance but you never say never and after all, this was his job. With Lars swinging in the air, Sigrits performance and the dancers around her, they might have a little chance not to be thrown out on the first day. He had to admit that Sigrit had a really good voice.It was beautiful. Whereas Lars' voice was not even average. What a strange couple! 

In the evening Kevin went to his hotel and changed his clothes for the next day. When he was wearing the same clothes tomorrow it would be very obvious to everyone that he did not spend the night at his hotel. For usual he did not talk about his private life but he made clear at some occasions that he had a partner and was exclusive. He put some toiletries in his bag. Then he left and took a cab to Alexander´s residence in the North of the town. He had been there already on another occasion, but he was still impressed. Alexander always mentioned that this estate was under his five favourite estates in Europe. Kevin did not want to imagine all the others. He knew that Alexander was extremely rich but he never scrutinised. The housekeeper let him in and explained that Alexander had already retired to his favourite bedroom. Kevin knew how to get there so he went through the numerous rooms and was impressed about what was already prepared for the party. There were some statues in the entry hall, looking like ancient greek ones but at second glance they look like Alexander himself. Kevin sighed. Of course they were naked and they had very large penisses. He shook his head. 

Finally he reached Alexander´s bedroom. The estate had a lot of bed- and guest rooms but Alexander always used his favourite one. 

Kevin knocked on the door politely and Alexander opened. The room was lightened by a lot of candles and water was running into the bath tube. A heavy scent filled the air. Alexander was wearing a black satin bathrobe with golden embroidery, smiling when he opened the door.

“Kevin, there you are”, he greeted him, kissed him on the cheek and let him in. He closed the door and went back to the bath tube. 

"I feel every damn muscle in my body", he swore and massaged his neck with one hand. 

Kevin put his bag on the floor and pulled off his jacket. He carefully put it over the back of a chair. Then he pulled off his shoes. Finally he went to Alexander and moved behind him. 

"Let me help you", he said and started to massage his shoulders. 

"Oh.. this is soo good" Alexander moaned and put his head back. "Please don't stop!”

Kevin went on massaging his back carefully. 

"Did you see my performance today?", Alexander asked. 

"Of course I did", Kevin answered snippy. 

"Oh Kevin, didn't you like it?" 

Kevin thought about what to answer best. Actually he liked it a lot but not under the given circumstances in their very special situation. It was all but not appropriate. 

"You didn't like" Alexander was disappointed 

Kevin took a deep breath and searched for the best words as he was not in the mood for a fight.

"Sasha, look", he started patiently. " I liked it but I think it's just not appropriate", he went on and thought if it was worth an argument or not. 

"So?"

"Well...I cannot understand..”, he searched for the right words. '' On one hand you don't come out of the closet but on the other hand you are performing with half naked dancers in very clear poses, you are carrying a whip and in the end you are stripping your shirt! .This is so obvious" Kevin said, trying not to shout. "And then you keep me as a secret, fully aware how bad I feel and how humiliating this is!” 

“ Are you jealous of the dancers?”, Alexander asked and Kevin was rolling his eyes as he obviously did not get the point. 

“No, of course I am not. Sasha, you know that but have you ever, just for one second thought about how I might feel?”

Sasha bent forward and turned off the tap. He sighed. 

“You know I love you and I will never cheat on you”, he started, searching for the right words. 

It was a sensitive topic and he already expected Kevin´s reaction. This was the reason why he did not show him the performance earlier. Alexander put his hand in the water and tested the temperature. 

Kevin did not answer so Sasha stepped aside and filled two glasses with vodka. He handled one to Kevin and put the other one on the small table next to the bath tube. Then he pulled off his bathrobe and got into the bathtub. The hot water felt good and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“How was your day, Darling?”, he asked to change the topic and prevent any other argument.

Kevin sighed, he was nearly thankful that Alexander changed the topic. He was tired and those fights were always exhausting. 

“Hard”, Kevin answered and ran his hand through his hair. “ The Icelanders are hard work”, he went on and Alexander nodded. 

“I saw them today”, Alexander mentioned. “They looked weird”, he said with a grin. 

They are”, Kevin said. “He looked like he was stuck in the 80ties and she looked like a giant tooth. I don't have any idea how they could make it anywhere” Kevin sighed. 

“Didn't you say something of an accident in Iceland?” Alexander asked while filling some more bath oil into the tube. 

“Yes, you are right. All other competitors from Iceland died in the accident on a boat. There had been a party and they were not invited because their performance in Iceland was a complete mess” Kevin reported. 

“Maybe they killed all the others because of jealousy”; Alexander laughed out loud, fully aware of the pointed remark. 

“I hope not”, Kevin ignored the sarcasm in Alexander´s statement. “It seems that there was a problem with the boat. As far as I understood there are still some ongoing investigations”. 

“So they were just lucky”, Alexander went on. “I heard their song, she has a beautiful voice” he said. 

“Yes but that is all”, Kevin replied. “And we both know that a beautiful voice is not enough” he sighed. 

“Keep calm, Kevin”; Alexander grinned. “You will be paid in any case”

“You are right”, Kevin sipped on the vodka and sat down on the bed. He yawned as he was tired after the long day. 

“This is so good” Alexander murmured in the water , closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the expensive bath essence. 

Kevin still sat on the bed watching him. 

“Want to join me?”, Alexander finally asked. 

Kevin thought for a moment, then he shrugged. “Yes, why not”, He stood up and removed his clothes before he joined Alexander in the tube. 

“Turn around”, Alexander ordered him before he got in. “So I can scrub your back”

The warm water helped him to relax and to get his head clear.The scent of the bath foam was extremely pleasant and he realized that he became calmer and less stressed. Alexander took a sponge and gently started to scrub his back. 

“Thank you”, Kevin whispered and relaxed. He closed his eyes. “That feels good”

“I am sorry that you don't like my performance”; Alexander whispered and Kevin rolled his eyes as he did not want to get back to that topic. 

He thought carefully before he answered. “Well… a lot of half naked dancers and you in the middle with a whip, stripping. Don't you think it's a bit too much?”

Alexander shook his head although he knew that Kevin could not see. 

“No”, he answered.

“Don´t you think that a lot of people will realize you are gay?”, Kevin asked and rolled his eyes. 

“No, of course not, it's just a performance”, Alexander answered. 

“If you say so”, Kevin was pissed off again 

“Yes I do”, Alexander answered and made a short break “Or are you jealous after all, Kevin?” he asked his lover again.

“That is ridiculous, of course not”, Kevin said angrily and closed his eyes. 

He actually wanted to prevent such a situation. Alexander would never understand and he was rid of this. 

“Okay, Sasha”, he said, trying to calm him down. “Forgot what I said, your performance is great”, he resigned. It would be no good discussing Alexander again and he tried to prevent this the whole evening. 

“Please don't be cross with me”, Alexander whispered into his ear. “I am sorry”, he said. “ I put all my heart in this performance you know”; he explained and Kevin nodded. 

He was so tired of discussing these things with Alexander. And he already was looking forward to the time the Eurovision Contest was over and they could go back to their kind of normal. 

“Maybe I know something else that might help you relax”; Alexander whispered into his ear and started kissing his neck.

Kevin closed his eyes. Alexander moved his hand between Kevin´s legs and started softly to massage him. Kevin moaned. It was so arousing but he still was angry and tired. He took Alexander´s hand to stop him. 

“I am sorry, Sasha”, he apologized “ I am not in the mood tonight”, he said. “I am tired” 

This was Alexander´s way to solve problems but not his own. “Let's go to bed, darling. I need some sleep”, he said and went out of the bath tube. 

In the end they made love anyway in Alexander´s bed. Although Kevin was not in the mood, Alexander had his ways to get what he wanted. Some of them involved certain pleasures Kevin could not resist. Alexander had a large mirror installed next to his bed as he enjoyed watching while they were having fun in the bedroom. Kevin was not that narcissistic but he had to admit that sometimes it was turning him on as well. They were laying in bed afterwards, both exhausted and Kevin was nearly falling asleep when Alexander started talking. 

“I am looking forward to the party tomorrow”, he said. “Hope you will enjoy as well” 

“I am pretty sure I will”, Kevin lied as those events were always horrible for him.. He had to hide for usual. At least this time he knew the location already and knew where to hide. 

***

Kevin sighed. The memories kept him awake and he already knew more memories would follow. Sigrits call did not make anything better. He tossed and turned in his bed and could not find any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [First - this is the second chapter about Kevin. Yes, there will be a third one. Once I had started I realized that I had to split this again as it was really too much so looking forward to another one. But I promise the next one is not only about Kevin and Alexander, there will happen a little something else as well :) 
> 
> Let's get back to this. My apologies. I have never attended to write a cheesy lemon in the bathtub BUT the bathtub was not my idea. Yes I am a little crazy (obviously) and I checked how the room looks normally and there is no bathtub! There is not bed in the room either but let's be honest the bathtub was installed there because someone else hat similar ideas, I am pretty sure :D Same with the mirror. Actually there is a smaller one over the fireplace but not such a monster *lol* it seems that there have been some naughty ideas when the room was created for Alexander so most of the time, I am innocent, just taking what was given already ;) Nevertheless have fun reading :D ]


	14. No tears to damn you when jealousy burns

"Alexa, start my playlist”, he ordered desperately. He doubted that this would help but at least he could listen to Alexander´s voice.His playlist was created out of a few songs that Alexander had once recorded for him but never had published. Just some random love songs Alexander was singing, without band or anything else. Just pure. And Kevin still listened to them when he could not sleep. Perfect way to torture himself, he knew but played it again and again, every evening. 

His thoughts went back to Alexander´s glamorous party. He already went there with an uncomfortable feeling and it did not get any better. He had the strange feeling that Alexander avoided him half of the evening and he felt kind of alone. When they finally met he had already drowned his frustration in way too much champagne and vodka. 

Finally he saw Alexander, who was showing Sigrit and Lars around. Obviously Alexander liked the Icelanders or at least he liked Sigrit as he was flirting with her all the time, which did not escape Kevin´s watchful eye. Kevin did not like Alexander´s behaviour. Actually he should be there on his side and not Sigrit or whoever… 

When Alexander saw him, he smiled and reached out his arm. 

“Kev-in”, he greeted him with the thick Russian accent he uses in public to be more interesting. 

“Kevin Swain”, Kevin pointed at him and went forward. “I think you know my full name” he said with a look of reproach and swallowed the rest of the sentence as “I am sure you remember the guy who fucked you last night” might not be the best answer. Obviously he had way too much alcohol. 

“Get a grip and watch your tongue, Kevin”, he thought while he laid his hand on Alexander´s shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Oh you shaved your cheek hair”; he said then and made clear that he found it disappointing. 

Alexander nodded and touched his cheek. “Oh, so smooth”, he answered. 

“Oh I miss it”, Kevin regretted and had to restrain himself. He bent forward and whispered into Alexander's ear: “Meet me in half an hour in your favourite room and we can repeat what happened after you shaved your cheek hair back in London” he said softly so that no one could hear. 

He obviously was drunk. Drunk and horny. Normally he would not talk so obviously. Alexander rolled his eyes and giggled naughty. Then both of them burst into laughing.

“Oh you naughty boy”, Alexander giggled. 

“I know it is such a sad story” Kevin said giggling and went forward to Lars and Sigrit. “I shouldn't have said this” he apologized and folded his hands in an apologizing gesture into Alexander´s direction. 

“Stow it!”, Alexander said with a laugh. 

Kevin went on to Sigrit and Lars. 

“Oh, you look like a flashy disco ball”, he said to Sigrit and meanwhile he exchanged a glance with Alexander, touched him again on the shoulder and for an unwatched moment he was nibbling his lower lip and he glanced at him heavy with meaning. Alexander nodded in his direction but so slightly that no one else would realize. 

He remembered that he had to wait much longer than half an hour until Alexander knocked on the door. Later he found out that Alexander was so late because he spent way too much time with Sigrit. 

Alexander moved into the room. 

“There you are”, Kevin said, his tongue already a bit heavy. 

“Sorry for the delay”, Alexander apologized and smiled at him. I was showing Sigrit the balcony. And did you hear the sing along? What a great party” he went on and Kevin nodded. 

“Obviously”, Kevin said and felt bitter. He was gutted already.

“So why are we here?”, Alexander asked innocently, went to the door and locked it to make sure no one would disturb them. 

“I just wanted to spend at least a little bit of time with my man!” Kevin answered and went a few steps in his direction. He stumbled. 

“Oh my God, Kevin, you obviously drank too much”; Alexander said and giggled.

“I know, I had no choice. It is not funny to watch the man you love flirting with women all evening long”, Kevin answered honestly. 

“Kevin, I am sorry, you know, you don't have to worry”, he said and sighed. 

“I know but it feels shitty”, Kevin answered. Alexander raised a brow. Normally Kevin was not talking like this and he asked himself how much Kevin already had.

“Look I am sorry” he started but Kevin interrupted him.

“You don't have to. I am getting used to” he said pissed off. 

Alexander took a deep breath “Kevin, what shall I do?”, he asked , not sure where this discussion would lead. “Shall I go out there and tell anyone that I am gay? Two days before the contest?” he was asking, obviously annoyed as well. 

“No of course not. So you better go and pose around with Sigrit and Meta instead”, Kevin answered. 

Alexander went to the room and reached Kevin with a few steps. 

“Are you really that jealous?”, he was asking furiously 

“What do you think?” Kevin raised a brow. 

“Look…”; Alexander took a deep breath

“I am your man, I should be at your side”, Kevin went on, not amused

“I know” Alexander rolled his eyes “Gosh, why did you drink so much?”

“Because I was kind of desperate and sick off watching you playing your role so well all the time” 

“But I love you,” Alexander said. He realized his own anger. He could understand Kevin but on the other hand the situation was not new and Kevin was fully aware of that. 

Kevin closed his eyes for a short moment. He was mad at Alexander.And he was disappointed and jealous and desperate. He sighed. 

“I know”, Kevin mumbled. “Gosh darn it! Is it so hard to understand how I feel at the moment?” he then asked

Alexander shook his head. “Of course not. But can´t you even try to understand my side?” He touched his arm. 

Both knew that Kevin could not handle alcohol. Alexander actually felt guilty and blamed himself. How desperate had Kevin been that he drank so much. 

“Damn it!” Keven pushed him away rudely with both hands but Alexander grabbed his wrists. 

“How dare you, Kevin!” he said furiously and watched him deep in the eyes. 

The next moment he felt Kevin´s lips on his and was not sure if he felt the urge to push him away or pull him closer. He was angry but he was desperate as well. He did not want to lose the love of his life but he did not know how to make things better.

Kevin felt similar. He was so mad at Alexander and beside himself with range about the whole situation but he did not want to lose him. The situation started to get out of control and they were running around in circles. He did not know how to unleash the rage and was not sure if he wanted to knock Alexander out or to kiss him. He decided to kiss him. When he felt Alexander's warm lips on his he realised how aroused he already was. The tension between them that increased over the past days needed to be let out. This kiss was not soft and pleasant but hard and demanding. From the moment their tongues met they started fumbling with each other. Alexander managed to pull off his jacket and so did Kevin with his turtleneck. He had already removed his coat when he entered the room and hung it over a chair as always. Alexander was wearing a vest under the jacket and nothing else. It was tailored so short that with every movement a little part of his hip was unveiled.Kevin touched him there and his hands were wandering around. Alexander felt his pants painfully as they became very tight and they stumbled clumsily to the bed.They moved closer to Kevins bedside so he could reach the small bedside table. Finally they were trapped between the bed and the large mirror next to it. They did not stop kissing and Alexander messed around with the zipper of Kevin's trousers. Finally he managed to open it and the trousers slided down. Kevin removed them along with his shoes. While Alexander started to massage him, he groaned and opened Alexander's trousers as well. He managed clumsily to remove them along with his underwear. Alexander helped him to get rid of his own boxers and kicked off his slippers. He took the bottle of lubricant out of his hands, helping him to apply the liquid. Kevin moaned again. He could not wait any longer and Alexander´s skillful hands made it worse. 

He turned Alexander around, pressed him to the bed and entered him without a word. Alexander moaned loudly and so did Kevin. Thank god the music outside was so loud, that no one could hear them. Kevin pushed hard into him and moved back and forth, pressed himself close to Alexander and let his hand move to his groin to help him find relief. It didn't take long until both came. They were breathing hard and both were short of breath and finally collapsed on the bed. No one said a word. After a while Alexander turned around and looked at Kevin. “I am sorry”, he said. “I promise we will find a solution and a way for both of us”, he went on. “Not today and not tomorrow but I will work on that. I love you and I don't want to lose you ”, Kevin grabbed his hand and kissed it. “ I know”, he said and nestled to Alexander who managed to tuck them into the blanket for a short moment . 

After a while Alexander turned around. “I am afraid I have to go”, he said sadly and Kevin nodded. “Just in case someone is searching for me”. He laughed. “But first I will find my housekeeping as someone has to change the sheets”. 

“Definitely” Kevin answered and got up, searching for his clothes. 

“You sure you will not come with us, club dancing?”, Alexander asked hopefully but Kevin shook his head. 

“Better not”, he said. He went on as he saw the disappointed expression on Alexander´s face. “You know I am not good at dancing, that would be too embarrassing”, he said. 

“And I don´t like to torture myself and watch the man I love flirting the whole evening with girls”, he said honestly. 

“Good point”, Alexander answered and nodded. He made a grimace.

“Bye the way the vest you are wearing is way too sexy to go out without me”, Kevin mentioned and Alexander grinned. “Glad you like it”, he said. Kevin grinned. "It drives me crazy" 

Alexander got up as well. As both were fully clothed again, he said “ I will call you once I am back" He thought for a moment. "Or do you wish to stay and wait for me?" he asked. It felt like a confession. 

Kevin shook his head, surprised about Alexander's offer. 

“I will take a nap in the hotel. You know, beauty-sleep”, Kevin giggled and Alexander kissed him. 

“See you later”,he said and Kevin nodded. 

“Safe the last dance for me,” he said with a wink. 

Kevin waited for some time after Alexander left and then left the house. Took a cab to his hotel and after a shower he spent the night in front of the TV. After a while he fell asleep but was woken by the sound of his mobile phone. He imagined that Alexander was at home now so he could drive over. But when he watched his phone he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Darling, I'm afraid you can't come over tonight. Sigrit is with me”, Alexander texted. 

Kevin stared at the screen and could not believe what he was reading. 

" WTF?”, he wrote back. 

“One thing led to another but don't worry. ” Alexanders answer came promptly 

“Are you kidding me? Did you sleep with her? ” Kevin's heart beated like a drum. 

“Darling, please, don't be jealous. NOTHING is happening between us. I will explain tomorrow ”

“I can't believe it”, Kevin answered disappointed. 

“I love you. Please don't be cross with me ”, Alexander wrote back but Kevin did not answer anymore. He did not even know what he should think. He was not jealous, he was anxious. He feared what Alexander might do with Sigrit. Would he sleep with her just to prove that he was NOT gay? He did not like the thought and he felt anger.Again. Alexander was definitely ruining their relationship. 

The next morning he had a rehearsal with Sigrit and Lars. He was pissed off and meeting Sigrit was all he needed! But after all it was his job and calling in sick was no option so he went to the theater to do his job. 

Lars was already waiting for him but no sign of Sigrit. Obviously she was late and he could imagine why. He was so pissed off he was shouting around. Maybe a second time this morning. The pictures in his head were not pleasant when he imagined Sigrit and Alexander having sex in Alexander's large bed in front of the mirror. 

When the guy at the board was asking him if Iceland was ready he shouted at him in rage :. “We are waiting on Sigrit, Sir!”

Probably she was still with Alexander. Maybe they overslept after a long and exhausting night. 

“Don´t think about that, Kevin. It is not very professional at the moment”, he thought

Lars looked at him confused when Sigrits voice came out of the auditorium. 

“I am here!, she was shouting and came to the stage. 

Kevin sighed. “My king, your queen has arrived” he said to Lars and left the stage without any further word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the next Kevin-Chapter. Finally the scene at the party and what was going on in my imagination :D


	15. Disenchantments and Lovesongs

“Thank you Kevin Swain”, Lars answered. 

While he left the stage he was asking himself what he was doing here. It was humiliating. 

Sigrit wore a ridiculous dress in different colours and looked like a mixture of a medieval court jester and the queen of hearts. This time he did not say anything to her even if he had a lot of not so nice ideas in his mind. 

Sigrit and Lars started arguing the moment she set a step on the stage. 

“What is this?”, she pointed at the dress. 

“It is a costum I made”, Lars answered.

“Well it's bad”, she mentioned. 

“Well, maybe if you were more focused and not out dancing all night you might feel better about it”, Lars answered and Kevin who was listening from aside was close to applaud him. 

“Oh”, Sigrit bent forward and started to tear her dress. 

Kevin held his breath. 

“What are you doing?”, Lars asked as if he could not believe it. 

She continued tearing parts apart from her dress and threw the fabric on the floor. Obviously she was angry. Very angry. 

“You don't have to do this”, Lars tried to stop her but without any success. 

“Okay… and are we ready now?”, the guy from the switchboard asked. 

“Yup”, she answered and went to her spot on the stage. 

“I have never been more ready” she put her hands on her hips. 

“Okay, “, Lars started. “Do you think I´m stupid?”, he pointed at himself and waited for an answer. 

“A guy like Lemtov, all he wants from a girl like you is …” he started but was interrupted by Sigrit.

Kevin felt anger in his stomach. 

“I didn't sleep with Lemtov”, she shouted at Lars and Kevin sighed relieved. At least he kept her fingers off her. 

“Oh well, I didn't sleep with Mita”, Lars answered. 

“Yeah and I think I know rotten shark meat when I smell it” Sigrit shouted. 

“I can't talk to you when you're like this”, Lars said and she answered furiously “Know what Lars? Why don´t you just go ahead and sleep with everyone?” she asked and made a summoning gesture with her hands. 

“Eh?” she added. “You know, hey, maybe I will, too. Because you know we are both free”, she went on. 

“But Alexander is not”, Kevin thought at that moment. 

“So, let´s just go sex-nuts”, she suggested. 

“I am happy to go sex-nuts”, Lars answered. “I am going to have sex with everyone!” he said. 

“Great!”

“Yes”

“Starting with that lady, emptying the garbage can”, he pointed at the cleaning lady who looked at him irritated. 

“Yes”, he said 

“Hmm”, Sigrit mumbled. 

“And Kevin Swain. Easy” Lars now pointed at Kevin who did not know what to say. This was so ridiculous. “Lovely. Thank you”, he finally said, looking not happy. 

“Nina, what do you say?”, Lars went on to the choreographer but she showed him her middle finger. 

"Okay, Nina is out", Lars commented. 

"And that guy over there", he pointed at another guy from the technician team. "Yes, holding the iPad or whatever that is", Lars went on to identify that poor guy."I can't read what's said on your name tag" 

"Theo", Sigrit informed him. 

"Theo" 

Theo was waving shyly at Lars. 

“I´m going to have sex with you my friend” Lars shoutet.”I´m going to be all over you”, he than said. “It's going to be passionate and white-hot. You´re going to melt under my body heat. So listen up everyone, there is a new sex machine in town and his name is Lars!”

Kevin was watching their argument fascinated. Obviously not only he and Alexander had problems. 

“Go tell that your Russian friend”, Lars shouted at Sigrit. 

“Yeah, well, at least he sees me”, Sigrit answered. 

“I see you every day,” Lars answered. 

“No, you don´t,” she said. “And I don't like this version of the song. And I want to go back the way it was”, she went on. 

Kevin followed the discussion. Could it be that she had a crush on Lars but as he seems not to be interested she started a fling with Alexander to make Lars jealous? What a little bitch! 

Lars sighed. 

“Got me?”, she went off the stage.

“Where are you going?”, Lars asked. “You have to focus up, the semi finals are tomorrow”, he reminded her. “And you´are blowing it big time” 

“No” she answered and turned around. She was still furious. “You are blowing it big time!” she repeated what he said. “You are small, Lars Erickssong! So small!” 

She went off. 

Kevin took a deep breath when Fire Saga left. Obviously she did not sleep with Alexander but there was the chance she was lying. She tried to make Lars jealous with Alexander and what was Alexander´s role in this? He did not understand what was going on but their argument did not make him feel any better. 

His mobile phone vibrated again and for the 10th or 15th time this morning, he did not answer. He was not in the mood talking to Alexander or listening to another of his apologies. He needed some space to think after what Alexander had done that night and he was not willing to let Alexander wrap him around his little finger again as he did so many times before. Not this time. This time it was different. This time Alexander went too far. He was still furious and not sure if their relationship was making sense anymore. Not like this. Some things had to change, otherwise he would leave. Alexander broke promises and hearts without thinking about any consequences. 

***

Kevin sighed and turned around in his bed, still thinking if his decision was the right one. He missed him so much. It still hurt. He remembered what had happened after the semi finale. Fire Saga messed up completely but nevertheless they made it to the finale. Lars was so embarrassed by their bad performance that he left without a word and Alexander took his chance to comfort Sigrit all the time. It was incredibly humiliating when Alexander sent him away with one glance during his final- performance while Kevin was watching in the backstage area just to make sure no one realises their relationship. 

He gave him so many second chances but Alexander took none. He did not change anything. In the end they were either arguing or having sex. What had become of the good times they had? Maybe it was time for a therapist, he asked himself. He was thinking of Sigrit´s call. So she was pregnant now from Lars. Who would have thought this. He remembered how they were arguing all of the time, sometimes because of Alexander. Lars hated Alexander. And Kevin hated Sigrit. And both for the same reasons as what was kind of funny. He had to admit that he got the wrong idea of Sigrit. Actually she was quite nice and heartwarming. She called him to make things clear. He thought of Alexander who was in Iceland now, heartbroken as himself. If he only knew what he should do. Finally he fell asleep. 

***

When Sigrit left the room and closed the door after her, Lars bent over to Alexander. 

“So I did as you suggested”, he explained. “I will pack alcohol-free champagne, some chocolates and some strawberries, maybe something else, depending on her cravings” he said and Alexander nodded enthusiastically. “At the moment she is eating those little cheese balls all the time”, he said and Alexander laughed. Cheese was not that romantic but when you're pregnant it might be. 

“You both will leave some time before me. I will find an excuse to leave a little later. I will bring the things to the town hall and hide them somewhere”, he said and this time Lars nodded. 

“She won't have any clue”, Alexander grinned. 

“When you are performing the last song before the break I will sneak out with the basket and hide it where you showed me”, he went on and Lars nodded again. “Then I will come back”. 

“Once you are back in and we finish our song, I will take her out, tell her I need some fresh air”, Lars said. 

“I am so excited- I have never done this before”, he confessed. 

“Me neither”; Alexander thought sadly. 

“Don't forget the ring!”, he ordered

“Of course not, Lemtov! I am not an idiot”, Lars said seriously and Alexander laughed. 

“You are not, Lars!”

“Stephan knows as well what we are planning,'' Lars told Alexander. “He is good in keeping secrets, you know” 

Alexander nodded. He met Stephan, the drummer a few days earlier when they had the first rehearsal for the gig. That kid was smart. He even asked him for an autograph. 

“I thought when we come back into the pub, you could sing a love song, in case she says yes”, Lars suggested. “If I hold my thumbs up, you can start. If not, you better play something sad” 

“Lars, that's an excellent idea” Alexander clapped his hands and ignored the suggestion with the sad song. 

“I hope she accepts”, Lars said a bit shily.

“Of course she will do”, Alexander was sure.”She loves you. You both were meant to be”

“So what shall I sing?”, he then asked. 

Lars thought about. “I am not sure, a love song would be great”, he answered. 

“Do you both have a song?”, Alexander asked curiously. 

“Not that I know of”, Lars answered, still thinking. 

“Then let us think about”; Alexander suggested and Lars nodded. 

“What about “Hopelessly devoted to you” ?”, Lars asked and Alexander cringed. That was one of the songs he once recorded for Kevin. 

“No, I don't think that's the perfect song”, he said vaguely and hoped that Lars would not insist. 

“But…” Lars started. 

“We will find a better one” Alexander interrupted him. “What do you think of “When a man loves a woman?”, he then asked but Lars shook his head. 

“Too cheesy”, he said. 

“Okay” 

“Don't go breaking my heart?” Lars asked but Alexander shook his head. 

“Nono, that´s a duett” 

“Oh you are right” 

Lars thought about the songs he had in mind. It was not that easy.

“Can you sing Annies song?”

“ John Denver?”, Alexander asked suspiciously and Lars nodded. 

“Sigrit loves that song”, he admits. 

“”You fill up my senses like a night in a forest...”, he started and Lars smiled. 

“That's it”, he said with a big fat smile on his face. 

“If you wish”, Alexander was not sure but if Lars wanted that song. 

“Sigrit loves that song”, Lars repeated. “It is one of her favourite all time songs since we were children. It was published the year when she finally started to speak”, he explained. 

Alexander looked at him sceptically. 

“What do you mean she started to speak?”, he asked and Lars shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh she started to speak very late. She just did not want to and anyone was worried and thought she was weird”, he explained. 

“Oh...okay”, Alexander decided not to ask any other questions. Maybe this was kind of private and Sigrit does not want him to know. 

“Yes” Lars answered and came back to the song. “John Denver wrote this song for his wife and the text is beautiful” he explained and searched for his mobile phone as he did not know word by word. Once he found the lyrics he showed Alexander who sang softly. 

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again  
Come, let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come, let me love you  
Come love me again  
Let me give my life to you  
Come, let me love you  
Come love me again 

He suddenly stopped. “That is beautiful”, he whispered, trying to hide the upcoming tears in his eyes and blinked to make them go away. He was still so sensitive when it came to love songs. Lars had already seen it. He felt helpless as he did not know what to do, so he touched Alexander gently on the shoulder. 

“You're okay?”; he asked and Alexander nodded sniffing.   
“I am sorry for your loss”, Lars said honestly. “Must be hard for you planning my proposal with me and searching for love songs to sing”, he went on. “I did not think about, sorry, man”   
“No, it's okay”, Alexander shook his head. “I love to do that. It's a pleasure”, he said and meant what he said. “I am very happy for you,” he smiled.  
“When she doesn't want you, she´s a stupid bitch!”, Lars made his point so Alexander had to laugh.   
“I am sorry that we had such a rough start”, he said and thought about telling Lars his story but in that moment, the door opened and Sigrit went back into the room. She was desperately disappointed but tried not to show anyone. The phone call with Kevin did not turn into the right direction and she could not talk with anyone about it. 

Lars and Alexander leaped back as if they had been caught by Sigrit. She looked confused and lifted irritated an eyebrow. She had no idea what had happened but it seems that Lars and Alexander became best buddies and obviously they had secrets from her. 

She sighed and took part in her chair, starting to knit again. Since she knew she was pregnant she was knitting baby clothes all the time in all colours. 

“Sigrit, what's going on with you?”, Lars asked worried as he saw the impression on her face. 

“Nothing”, she tried to smile. “I am just not feeling so well today”, she lied. 

“Darling, can I do something for you?”, Lars was with her in a minute and holding her hand. 

So did Alexander, kneeling on the other side of her chair and taking her other hand. 

“ I am sorry for that”, Alexander said but she shook her head. She was sorry for him but she did not have the heart to tell him the truth. 

“Everything is fine. Thank you”, she looked first at Lars and then at Alexander. 

“Come on, guys, go back to your seats” , she ordered them. 

Both did as she told them. 

“We were talking about our gig tomorrow”, Lars lied. Okay, actually it was not a lie. 

“Oh that's great”, she answered, trying to concentrate instead of thinking of Kevin. 

“We were thinking about the songs we can sing together”, he said and glanced at Alexander, who nodded. 

“You both should try “ summer vine” ”, Lars suggested. My voice is not made for that song but you will sound great. 

“Oh that's a good idea”, Sigrit said. 

Maybe we can sing some new songs as Alexander's voice is different. 

“Yes of course” 

“Can we sing “Don't go breaking my heart” Lars was asking and Alexander rolled his eyes. 

“Since when do you like love songs so much?”, Sigrit giggled

“Since I have a wonderful girl on my side and since she is pregnant. Maybe it's some hormone-thing” Lars laughed. 

Alexander looked from Sigrit to Lars and back and sighed. He was really happy for them. 

In the end they discussed some more new songs they did not play usually. They would rehearse the next day in the morning. Alexander already knew Jaja Ding Dong and he was still asking himself what a stupid song that was but he did not complain. Lars told him that it was the favourite song of the town people. Alexander could not imagine but if Lars said so they must have a strange taste. He was looking forward to singing on stage again, even if it was just a small one in a small town somewhere in Iceland. If only Kevin could see him! He sighed. 

He was here for about two weeks now and happy that he was allowed to stay a bit longer. He was thinking all the time about his situation and suddenly he realized some things. First - he had to talk about Sigrit and Lars that he was thinking about buying a small house here. He liked it very much and he wanted something where he could hide. Sigrit and Lars had become close friends over the time and he really appreciated that. He never had many friends so close before and he wanted to be a part of their life in the future as well. He wanted to have a place where he could come back and just be loved. And he found out something else while he was reflecting himself these days. He was willing to give up his career for Kevin if there was no other solution to their problems. He was rich, he did not have to work for a living. Maybe producing some young artists or writing songs for other artists, something like that but not being active on stage anymore. With Kevin he could imagine having a normal life. 

[Sorry for the title, I just did not find a better one...As always have fun reading :) oh and just in case merry christmas ;) ]


	16. Please forgive me

Stephan arrived in the morning for another rehearsal. As usual they were rehearsing in the boiler room . It was an uncomfortable room in the basement, small and chaotic but this was where Fire Saga was creating their songs since they started with making music. Lars still remembered the time when his father lived here and always complained about the noise at night or the power bill but since he moved over to Sigrit´s mom things changed. There had already been some days when his father came around and asked if he was allowed to listen to their music. It seems that in the end he was proud of his son. 

***

Lars was nervous all day and Alexander knew why. He had to laugh about his friend secretly as Lars suddenly went clumsy. While they were rehearsing he was lost in thoughts, forgot his text and sang off-key. Even Sigrit was close to losing her temper with him, very close to canceling the whole gig. 

“No no no”, Alexander shook his head energetically. “I am sure he will make it. He's just a bit nervous, that's all”, he defended Lars while Stephan was laughing in the background. Of course he knew what was going on with Lars as well. 

“Sigrit, could you please fetch him something to drink?”, Alexander asked innocently to get her out of the room. 

“Of course” she answered worried and left. When they could not hear her steps on the stairs anymore Alexander talked to Lars. 

“Get a grip, Lars!”, he said and tried to calm him down. He grabbed into his pocket and took out two pills. Lars looked at him curiously. 

“Drugs?”, he asked but Alexander shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course not. Just valerian, but maybe it helps you to calm down”, he said while Lars swallowed the little black pills. 

“Otherwise we have to try alcohol”, Stephan said and Alexander laughed. “This might be a bad idea”, he said and Stephan nodded.

“You're right but it might be fun,” Stephan laughed. 

“And Lars, there is something else I wanted to tell you”, Alexander began, listening if Sigrit was already on her way back.

“So?”, Lars asked. 

“If you decide to ring the town bell again, I will personally knock you out”, Alexander said seriously. 

Lars wanted to answer something but they heard Sigrit on the stairs. She brought water for everyone and some sweets as well. 

“I think I will sleep for a while until this afternoon”, she yawned and Alexander nodded. 

“Good idea”, he said. 

***

Alexander went upstairs to his guest bedroom to take some sleep. He was tired. His heart was still aching but the pain gets number every day. He did not know if this was a good or a bad sign. Helping Lars with the proposal was heartbreaking and painful but on the other hand it was heartwarming and a good distraction. Sigrit and Lars deserved to be happy. 

He sat on the bed and yawned when someone knocked at the door.

“Come in”, he said and Sigrit opened the door. She stood in the door, smiling, accompanied by Lars who was although grinning. 

“Alexander”, she started carefully and hesitated. “Can we come in for a moment?”, 

“Of course”, he looked at her and thought for a moment. Did they want him out of the house? 

“Look Sigrit, I know I have tried you patience long enough. I will leave soon. I am even thinking about buying a house here in Husavik” he said 

“Oh… Sigrit and Lars exchanged a glance. “Oh that would be great”, Sigrit grinned. “But actually this is not why we are here “, she said and thought. “But if you want to buy something, I am sure my mother knows someone who can help”, she said then. 

“But we like it to have you here”, Lars added. “Really, you can stay as long as you want”. 

“Thank you”, he smiled and watched their faces. 

“So how can I help you?” he asked curiously.

“Well”, Sigrit started and changed another glance with Lars 

“We thought..:” Lars started “That … “he searched for the right words. 

“You know I am pregnant”, Sigrit said and touched her belly grinning. 

“Yes I know”, Alexander repeated

“Do you want to be the baby's godfather?”, Lars blurted out. 

“What?”, Alexander could not believe what Lars had asked him. 

“The baby needs a godfather and I cannot imagine anyone else that I wanted more for this job than you”, Sigrit says with a big smile. 

“Of course!” Alexander did not know what to say. He was overwhelmed and moved to tears.

“I would love to”, he said, sobbing. 

“There is no reason to cry, Alexander”, Lars mentioned and Alexander made a grimace. 

“You cannot imagine how much this means to me”, he whispered, got up from the bed and hugged first Sigrit, then Lars and in the end both of them. 

“Thank you, Alexander”, Sigrit finally said and grinned. “You know that means you have to come over here on birthdays and holidays and other family parties” 

“It will be my pleasure” Alexander smiled. 

***

Sigrit and Lars went downstairs. Sigrit actually wanted to sleep for a while. Lars waited for her to leave so he could control his plan for the hundreds of times. The pills Alexander gave him helped him to calm down a bit but he did not know for how long and hoped that he would be able to button up his shirt tonight.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. They exchanged another glance as they did not expect someone. 

“Maybe Stephan forgot something?”, Lars suspected. 

Both went curiously to the door and finally Sigrit opened. Lars was standing behind her. 

“Kevin!”Sigrit screamedin surprise and started to jump up and down. She did not say another word but jumped forward to hug him. 

“I am so glad you are here”, she whispered into his ear and could not stop smiling.

“Uhm… yeah… hello”, Kevin answered shyly as he did not know what to say. 

“Lars, my little sausage, you look like a grasshopper”, he said with a grin and pointed at Lars' green tracksuit. 

“Kevin, what are you doing here?”, Lars asked and frowned. 

“He has to discuss something with Alexander”, Sigrit answered for Kevin 

“That's true”, Kevin said. 

“Oh, do you have another project?” Lars asked curiously. 

“So to speak”, Kevin answered vaguely.

“Come in”, Sigrit said and stepped aside. Kevin put his bag on the floor. 

Lars looked at the travelling bag curiously. “If you want, Kevin Swain, you can sleep in my dad's old office. It's A couch in there”, he offered. 

“We will see”, Sigrit answered with a grin.. 

“Thank you, Lars”, Kevin said and did not know where to look. It was a bit embarrassing.

“Look”, he said to Sigrit “Actually I wanted to book a hotel but I..:”, he went on but she shook her head. “It's okay, Kevin”. She said and touched him on the shoulder. 

“I will show you Alexander´s room” she said and make Kevin follow her. 

***

Alexander was close to falling asleep. He heard some noise downstairs but he could not make out anything clear. Probably Stephan had forgotten something. He still was overwhelmed by the feelings of being the godfather of Sigrit´s and Lars´ child. He did not have any godchildren yet and it was a great honor. He never thought about kids himself. It was never a topic in his life but maybe with Kevin it would have been possible. Don´t think about such nonsense, he said to himself and sighed, trying to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes. 

Suddenly there was another knock at his door. 

“Come in”, he said and sat up. 

The door was opened and Alexander looked up. His heart skipped a beat that moment he realized who was standing in the door. 

“Kevin!”, he did not know what to say. He was stunned. Kevin looked tired. He wore as usual black clothes, this time black jeans, a black pullover and a black jacket. According to his five o´clock shadow he must have left London in the middle of the night. He was watching him with his warm brown eyes. 

“Sasha”, Kevin said with his warm and gentle voice that Alexander loved so much and their glance met.

“You are here”, Alexander said surprised. 

“I am here”, Kevin answered. “I took the first flight in the early hours and then rented a car and drove here without any breaks”, he explained. 

Alexander got up. He did not know how to behave or what to do so he looked at Kevin, his heart full of expectations. Kevin was here. He could not believe it. 

Kevin was unsure what to say or do. He pointed at a chair. 

“May I take a seat?” he asked nervously and Alexander nodded. 

Kevin took place and sighed when Alexander watched him hopefully. 

“Look”, Kevin took a deep breath. 

“Actually I don't know why I am here but I am here, okay?”, he started and Alexander nodded. 

Kevin thought for the right words although he already summarized what he wanted to say on the 5 hours drive from Reykjavik to Husavik. 

“Normally I would not have come here. For me it was over. You behaved so worse and you treated me so badly at Eurovision. It was humiliating and I will never allow someone ever to treat me like this”, he started while Alexander was listening. 

“But on the other hand I have to admit that your situation is not easy as well and after all, damn Sasha, I love you”, he said and looked him deep in the eyes. “Since I left I could not sleep anymore, I could not eat and every day without you was horrible.He took a deep breath. 

“And then Sigrit called me and told me how bad you were feeling and begged me to come here”, he admitted and Alexander gasped for air. 

“She did what?” he asked, surprised.. 

“She called me and asked me to come back and sort the things out with you”, Kevin answered. He glanced at Alexander and realized the dark circles around his eyes. Alexander did not look good. He looked said and tired and exhausted. Exactly as he felt himself.

“Oh…” Alexander said. “I swear I did not know that”, he answered. 

“Well,I did not want to come. Actually I wanted to forget you and move on but it was impossible” Kevin was not sure what to say next.” I guess I cannot live without you”, he said very soft so it was nearly impossible to understand. 

“I love you, Sasha” he admitted and shrugged. 

Alexander started to answer but Kevin interrupted him. “Please, listen to me”, he ordered and Alexander nodded. 

“I missed you so much and I had a really hard time without you”, he admitted. “But on the other hand you acted so shitty that I actually did not want to give it another try”, he went on , his voice seriously. “But now I am here”, he finished and looked to the floor. “ I am not running after you but God, I missed you so much”. He swallowed. 

“I missed you too”, Alexander said. “Please give me another chance. I promise, you will not regret it”, he begged desperately. 

“Please forgive me. I am so sorry!”, Alexander whispered.

“I hope so”, Kevin said with one of his crooked grins Alexander loved so much.

“Ohh Kevin”, Alexander grinned.

“I don't get it. First Alexander Lemtov, now Kevin Swain. So many popular people under our roof”, Lars said to Sigrit and shook his head. 

“I think it's fun”, Sigrit said. 

“Yes, it is,” Lars repeated although he was not sure if he found it funny or strange or whatever. 

“I am tired, I will take a nap ” Sigrit said,smiling, then she kissed him on the cheek. 

“Could you please wake me up in an hour?” she asked. 

“Of course”, Lars answered. 

As soon as Sigrit fell asleep on the couch, Lars nearly died of curiosity. What would he give to know about the new and obviously secret project of Alexander and Kevin Swain! 

“Think about”, he told himself and looked out of the window. “You just need an excuse to disturb  
them or at least you can eavesdrop at the door”. 

A few minutes later he sneaked upstairs with two bottles of beer and a box of cookies, telling himself that both must be thirsty and that he was a good host. 

“We will have plenty of time for talking tonight”, Alexander said. “Will you stay overnight?”  
he asked shyly. “There is a couch in another room in case you do not want to sleep here with me...in one bed”, he said when Kevin did not answer in the first place, looking at him hopefully. 

“I think I will stay”, Kevin said finally “So no hurry for discussions, we can have them later”. 

“Thank you”, Alexander answered and went on “We will have a gig tonight”, he explained. “I hope you will join us”, he added. Kevin wanted to answer something but Alexander wouldn't get him to get a word in edgewise. “No hiding this time, I promise!” 

Kevin held his breath. That was an offer. If Alexander really meant what he said…

He stood up and walked towards Alexander who was still sitting on his bed. Alexander got up as well.

“Okay”, he said and grinned cautiously. And then he pulled Alexander closer and embraced him. 

“I missed you so much!” he whispered into Alexander's ear. 

“I missed you more”, Alexander answered. 

Kevin looked him deep in the eyes and Alexander shivered. 

“Would it be okay to kiss you now?”, Kevin whispered and his glance wandered towards Alexander's mouth and back to his eyes as if he needed permission to do so. 

“Of course”, Alexander whispered while returning the look and Kevin bent down his head a little bit. 

When he felt Kevins lips on his, he moaned. It felt so good. 

In the end he did not believe that Kevin would have come back. 

He pulled Kevin as close as possible and wrapped his arms around him tousled through his hair and inhaled his scent. 

Kevin's tongue brushed his and it felt arousing. As always it does not take long to turn him on. Kevin knew hot to do. 

He dropped onto the bed and pulled Kevin with him. He felt Kevins erection pressing against his hip and smiled. Obviously he was not the only one feeling aroused at the moment. 

“I missed you so much”, he whispered into Kevin´s ear and started to push up his shirt when Kevin kissed him again, more passionately and demanding.

Lars sneaks up the stairs. The door to Alexander´s room was not closed. It was left ajar. He still was not sure if he would disturb so he sneaked to the door silently and looked into the room curiously. 

He had to look twice as he did not believe what he saw.. Alexander was lying on the bed and Kevin Swaine on top of him. Both were kissing passionately, both with eyes closed. Kevin's pullover was shifted and Alexanders hand was lying on his exposed waist whereas Kevins right hand was wandering under Alexanders shirt as well. They obviously were making out. 

“Oh my God'', Lars mumbled and turned around. The bottles in his hands made a clicking noise. He went down the stairs as fast as he could. 

Alexander and Kevin heard the noise and stopped, they felt caught. . Alexander glanced at the door but nobody was there. He grinned at Kevin. 

“Lars?”, he asked loudly.

“I did not see anything”, came from downstairs and they both laughed. 

“As much as I would love to shag you right now , I think we should wait until tonight”, Kevin whispered and Alexander nodded, shivering by Kevin´s words. 

Lars rushed into the living room where Sigrit was sleeping peacefully. He put the bottles and the cookies on the table and shook his head again, asking himself what was going on and why Alexander was making out with Kevin Swain as actually he had a heartache because of the girl who broke up with him. Lars was thinking about. Obviously something had happened. 

“Sigrit, wake up!”, he touched her gently on the shoulder. 

Sigrit opened her eyes and yawned. Obviously something happened to Lars. He seemed to be confused and very excited. 

“Lars, what's wrong with you?”, she asked suspiciously. “And what cannot wait until Iater?”, she went on. 

“Sigrit, I have to tell you something!”, he dropped on the next chair and gasped for air. 

“You will not believe it!” 

Sigrid looked at him, kind of worried and asked herself what had happened while she slept. 

“Lars, is everything okay?”, she asked.

“You would not believe it!”, he repeated. “I was upstairs and saw Alexander and Kevin Swain making out!” Lars reported out of breath. 

Sigrid grinned relieved but did not say a word as she was sure Lars wanted to say something else. 

“Did you know Alexander was bi? I mean he was so sad about that girl who dumped him and now he is making out with Kevin Swain! I can´t believe it!”

Sigrid giggled. Everything was so obviously but Lars still did not get the whole picture. 

What's so funny?”, Lars asked suspiciously. 

“I called Kevin”; she admitted. 

Lars thought a moment about what she said and smiled 

“Sigrit, what a brilliant idea! You called Kevin and he came here to comfort Alexander!” he grinned but Sigrid shook her head. 

“Lars”, she started. “Kevin was the reason why Alexander was so heart sick”, she explained. “Kevin dumped him a short while ago”, she went on and Lars listened to her. “I called Kevin to come back and give them another chance”. 

Lars shook his head “But there was this girl that dumped Alexander'', he explained. Sigrit shook her head. “No Lars, it was always Kevin, they have been a couple for a long time but they have to keep it a secret because Alexander comes from Russia and if he gets out of the closet his career in Russia is all over”, she explained. “But he is gay” 

“Oh”, was all that Lars said. “So they have been a couple back in Edinburgh as well?”, he asked just to be sure. 

“Yes they are”, Sigrit said. 

“Oh my fucking God, I thinkthan I made a fool out of me” 

"Alexander does not want anyone to know,"Sigrit explained and went on. “Don´t worry.The most important thing is that they are happy again" 

Lars nodded, still busy with processing all the news he recently got. 

“Oh what a day”, Sigrit giggled. 

“And the day is not over yet”, Lars mumbled, this time he was grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, as always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed that Kevin finally made it to Iceland :)  
> Oh and btw Happy New Year :)


	17. The proposal

Alexander closed the door after he heard Lars running wild in the living room. 

“Poor guy, probably he has a lot to get along with now!” Kevin said laughing.

“Probably. But Lars is okay”, Alexander added with a warm smile. “I guess I have to get you on board. He is asking her today” he explained. 

Kevin raised one eyebrow and waited for further explanations. 

“He is planning a proposal. I helped him with the preparation” Alexander explained proudly.

Kevin sighed. The word proposal still had a bitter taste and reminded him of the argument they once had, in Russia but he shook his head, trying to get rid of the sad memories. Back then he was so close asking Alexander. He took a deep breath. After all this was a new start. 

“That's so cute”

I will sing a solo tonight so Sigrit and Lars can have a break. There is a cozy place very close to the pub at the harbour with a little bench, so romantic. I will hide a picnic basket there with champagne and chocolate. And than Lars will bring her out and ask her the question”. 

“Oh, that is really cute”,Kevin grinned.”I did not know that you could be such a nice person” he made a grimasse.

“If you believe or not, I have changed a lot”, Alexander answered absentmindedly and kissed him on the cheek. 

They were ready to leave. Lars, Sigrit and Alexander had changed for their performance. Lars was wearing a printed button down shirt and black jeans, Sigrit a long dark dress with a hood and a colourful knitted cardigan and Alexander went simple due to a lack of fancy clothes in his wardrobe. He was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a dark button down silk shirt which he kept almost open. Kevin changed as well. After showering and shaving, the 5 o'clock shadow was gone at least for a while and he was wearing black designer jeans and a light black pullover with a designer embroidery on the chest and a a v-neck. 

”You both look really normal”, Sigrit giggled and looked from Alexander to Kevin and back. 

Alexander grinned.I take that as a compliment”, he said and Sigrit nodded “Sure. It's different but you both look great” 

She gently touched Kevin on the shoulder. “I am so glad that you are here” she mentioned. 

Lars was still absent minded and his nerves on the edge. He was way too nervous and could not even carry his keyboard as his hands were shaking so much. Moreover he was worried that Sigrit would become suspicious. They had agreed that Alexander would find an excuse to leave the house a bit later so that he could bring the basket without Sigrit seeing it but with a look at Lars Alexander realized that this would not make any sense as Lars was so nervous. 

Kevin watched Lars carefully. “I still have the rental car. We can put in all your things and drive to the pub. You can walk with Sigrit and I take Alexander with me in the car”, he suggested. 

Lars nodded thankfully and cleared his throat. “That would be a good idea”, he said and took Sigrit by the hand. “I can understand that you want to have some time for yourself” he added and grinned impishly. “But don´t be too late, Lemtov” 

“We will be there in time”, Alexander promised.

Sigrit and Lars left and Alexander and Kevin went back to the house.

“Lars is a mess,” Kevin stated and Alexander nodded. 

“Yes he is” 

“He must be nervous as hell” Kevin supposed. 

“Who would not in that situation”, Alexander answered.

Kevin looked at him and gently and touched his hair.

”You are right”. 

When their glances met, Kevin pulled him closer and looked him deep in the eyes. He bent forward and kissed him without a warning. 

Alexander happily put his arms around Kevin and returned the kiss. 

“I love you” , Kevin whispered. 

“I love you, too ”, Alexander smiled back.

Kevin pushed him gently to the wall and let his hands wander under his shirt, finally rested them on Alexander's hips. He kissed him again, this time a bit more demanding. 

Alexander felt aroused and moaned softly and pulled Kevin closer so that he could feel Kevins erection under the jeans. He already was breathing harder. 

“I want to fuck you right now”, Kevin whispered and looked him deep in the eyes. 

Alexander shivered. 

“Watch your mouth, you naughty boy”, Alexander´s voice was hoarsely.   
He felt Kevin´s hot breath on his mouth and he took a deep breath. 

“I am afraid we do not have time for this now”, he regretted and tried to get a grip. 

Kevin made a disappointed sound. “Not even a quickie?”, he asked.

“I am sorry”, Alexander shook his head. “Otherwise we will be too late”

Kevin shrugged and sighed. “It's A pity. But wait for tonight. You will not stop me then” he whispered and enjoyed the sparkling in Alexander´s eyes. 

Finally they managed to get the keyboard and the little basked into the car. Alexander had controlled the groceries once more to make sure that they did not contain any alcohol. Kevin had suggested sneaking out secretly for preparing everything while they were on stage. Alexander reached into his pocket for the little black package Lars had given him this morning. He was too nervous to keep the ring himself and afraid he might forget it or lose it somewhere.

When they arrived at the pub, Sigrit and Lars were waiting for them, holding hands. Stephan was there as well, waving excitedly once he saw Alexander. 

“Here we are”, Alexander gave the keyboard to Lars and greeted Stephan, who was looking curiously at Kevin. “Stephan, this is Kevin”, Alexander introduced him. “Uhm… my significant other”, he said proudly and his eyes were sparkling. 

“Nice to meet you”, Kevin shook Stephan´s hand with a grin. He exchanged a glance with Alexander.

“Let's go in”, Lars said and opened the door. The rest of the group followed him. Although they were too early, the pub was already full of people. Lars´ father and Sigrit´s mother among them. Both waved and Lars and Sigrit as well as Alexander and Stephan waved back. They went to the stage for some preparation and Alexander looked at Kevin. 

“Go, find a place yourself”, he said with a grin and grabbed his hand. 

“Oh I will do that”, Kevin answered with a grin. 

“But first…” Alexander did not say anything else but pulled him closer to kiss him in front of the other people. He did not care anymore. Kevin kissed him back, speechless. 

“I will take a seat”, Kevin said and disappeared somewhere in the crowd. Alexander caught Erick´s eye, who nodded approvingly. Alexander smiled proudly and went to the stage.   
It did not take long until the pub was filled with people who came to see Fire Saga and great Alexander Lemtov.

“ Hello everybody” Lars greeted the crowd. “Welcome to our concert”, The people clapped enthusiastically. “Today we are supported by great Alexander Lemtov, the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2020” he said and the crowd cheered and applauded Alexander who did not understand a word Lars said, so he grinned and waved. 

“So which song do you want to hear? Shall we play our Eurovision Song at first or do you want to hear the winner's song, Lion of Love?”, he was asking the crowd full of expectations.

“Play jaja ding dong!” Olaf shouted loudly and Lars rolled his eyes. “Play jaja ding dong”, Olaf repeated once again with his loud voice. 

“I told you so”, Lars rolled his eyes and started to play the keyboard.Alexander realised that his hands were still shaking. He gave him a pat on the back and Lars smiled thankfully. 

Lars started to sing 

“When I feel your gentle touch   
And things are going our way   
I wanna spill my love on you all day, all day”

And Alexander and Sigrit joined in the refrain:

“Jaja ding dong   
My love for you is growing wide and long   
Jaja ding dong   
I swell and burst when I see what we become…” 

Alexander still could not believe but obviously the people loved that song so much. 

After the first song they went on to “Summer Vine” sung as a duet between Alexander and Sigrit as. Fire Saga played “Happy” and all three managed a good version of “Waterloo”that remembered them on the sing-along back at Alexander´s party. No one asked for ”Lion of Love” but Alexander did not care. Lars and Sigrit sang “Don't go breaking my heart” as Lars wanted to sing that song so badly and when they started with “Double Trouble”, Alexander left the stage for joining Kevin. He took a sip of his beer and grinned.   
As Kevin still behaved very shy in public, he kissed him again. 

“One more song?” Kevin asked and Alexander nodded. 

“And then... Showtime”, he said with a grin. His eyes were sparkling.   
Alexander went back to stage and they sing another song, this time Dave Dundas` “Another funny Honeymoon”, another cheese song from the 70ties, Lars had brought along. 

Alexander started with the refrain

“I only know what a heartache pays   
In broken nights and wasted days   
I really don´t know what our love is doing to you   
I know you think that I don´t care   
But I see your face everywhere   
Oh, another funny honeymoon” 

He looked at Kevin and their glancesmet. Kevin nodded and sneaked out of the pub, pretending to make a phone call. 

Lars felt in with the first verse:   
“Ah, sit alone in my room at night  
Nothing else to do.  
Lost my mind and my appetite  
I am as damaged as you.   
Sweet success don´t do me no good   
It's such a long way to go   
Dirty habits destroyed my blood   
And it's beginning to show” 

And in the end they were singing the refrain together. 

When the song was over there was silence for a moment until the people started to clap enthusiastically. Lars and Sigrit were smiling and so Alexander and Stephan did. This was fun. Alexander searched the crowd for Kevin, who was back already. When their glance met again he made a thumbs-up gesture and grinned. 

Alexander reached for the microphone. 

“Sigrit and Lars are having a break now”, he declared with a grin while Lars took Sigrit´s hand and led her from the stage. Alexander looked after them until they left the building. 

“And I have another song to sing”, he started and signed something to Stephan. 

He took a deep breath and started to sing, looking into Kevin´s direction. This was harder than Eurovisoin! 

“ Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have.  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I make you feel second best  
Boy, I'm so sorry I was blind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Tell me  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me  
Give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind”

His voice suddenly died and he was nearly crying, still looking at Kevin who already wiped away some sneaking tears. The crowd applauded loudly and cheered. 

“I think we will have a short break now”, Alexander whispered into the microphone and left the stage. 

He went to Kevin who was already waiting for him.He sat on a table aside from the stage. His eyes were wet. 

“I love you Alexander”, said toneless while Kevin held his hands in front of his face in one of his typical gestures, like he was doing a prayer or just saying thank you. 

Lars took Sigrit out of the pub. It was nearly dark outside and for a moment he regretted that it was not the time of the northern lights. She was a bit surprised as the pause was planned actually a bit later. And why was Alexander still singing? She followed him and was quite surprised. Lars checked his pocket for the ring the hundreds of times, Alexander had given it back to him secretly before they started with the first song. He guided her to the little bench on the water and was surprised himself. Kevin did his best and he did good. There were some candles burning on the bench and he had turned around the picnic basket and placed the chocolade and the strawberries on it. Furthermore a small bowl of cheeseballs. The champagne was already opened and he had filled two large champagne cups. They all knew about Sigrits passion for those glasses. It was beautiful. 

"Oh my, what happened here?" Sigrit asked curiously. 

Lars swallowed. His knees felt wobbly and he was shaking when he guided her to the bench.  
"Uhm… this is for you" he mumbled a little uncomfortable.

"Oh Lars…" she was not sure what to say, overwhelmed by the beautiful scenery. 

"Sigrit…" Lars started again. "I am not good at this but I will try my best" He took her hands and looked her deep in the eyes. 

"I did not realize in the beginning what you meant to me but I learned a lot and I love you, every day of my life and with all my heart. You are to me what David Furnish is to Elton John. I love you so much and you make me the happiest man on earth. Plus you are carrying my child . I am afraid like hell about being a father but I am so proud and so happy with you. I cannot imagine being without you anymore”, he stumbled but felt a bit more secure from word to word. He paused a moment and finally went on his knees, looking up to her.

“Oh Lars”, Sigrit was surprised and deeply touched. She felt tears of joy as she was pretty sure what Lars was about to do now.

He still held her hands and looked at her and took a deep breath.

“Sigrit Ericksdottir, will you marry me?”, he asked carefully. 

Sigrit put one hand over her mouth in amazement while Lars was waiting for her answer. She was close to starting crying as this moment was so overwhelming. 

“Of course I will”, she nodded a lot to make her words clear. 

Lars grinned and stood up. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her left hand. 

“It's my mother´s” he said. 

“Oh my God”, Sigrit whispered. 

And then finally he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. 

“I love you, Sigrit. Forever”, he said. 

“And I love you”, she whispered. 

They emptied the champagner and ate some strawberries and chocolate and finally packed everything back into the basket. They blew out the candles and put them in the basket as well. On their short way to the pub they were holding hands and stopped every few steps for another kiss. 

Meanwhile Alexander was singing another song. This time “I´d love you to want me” 

“When I saw you standing there   
I´bout fell out my chair.   
And when you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood got to my feet. 

Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Something in my soul just cries   
I see the want in your brown eyes.

Baby   
I´d love you to want me   
They way that I want you   
The way that it should be  
Baby  
You´d love me to want you   
If you´d only let it be” 

He was singing his solos tonight only for Kevin who was watching him with a soft expression on his face. There was so much love. He was finishing the song when Lars and Sigrit entered the pub. Lars was smiling and so did Sigrit and Lars raised his thumb and silently said “She said yes”. 

Immediately Alexander started with Annie´s song while Sigrit and Lars came back to the stage. 

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

Come, let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come, let me love you  
Come love me again

When Sigrit reached the stage, she was crying of joy. 

“That's my all time favourite song”, she said and Lars nodded. 

“I know”, he said. 

“My dad loved that song”, she explained and Lars kissed her again, this time on stage. 

When Alexander finished the song, Lars grabbed for the microphone.   
“People of Húsavík, I have to tell you something”, he started and Alexander rolled his eyes. At least he was not ringing the town bell. 

Lars smiled bright and went on. “I asked Sigrit if she wants to become my wife and she said yes”, he proclaimed, took Sigrits hand and held it up so everyone could see the ring. 

It did not take long until the crowd applauded and cheered loudly. There were a lot of whistles as well.Erick and Hekla made it to the stage for congratulating and hugging their children and although Alexander did not understand the language, he was deeply touched. He hugged both and congratulated as well and so Kevin did. Lars and Sigrit looked so happy.

Finally the concert went on and they sang some more songs. Olaf requested once again “Jaja Ding Dong'' and they gave him the favour. Furthermore Alexander sang an acoustic version of “Lion of Love''and of course Fire Saga sang some of their songs as well. In the end Sigrit sang “My hometown” in English and Islandic and everyone was carried away by her beautiful voice. 

During the applause, Alexander climbed from the stage and went to Kevin who was still sitting on a table next to the stage. 

“Oh what a night”, he whispered into Kevin´s ear. 

Kevin nodded. “And they lived happily ever after”

“I hope they do”, Alexander giggled and glanced at the happy couple on the stage. 

“You naughty boy! I was nearly crying when you started to sing “Always on my mind”, Kevin said. 

“You cried. I have seen it from the stage”, Alexander corrected him.

“You too” 

Alexander shrugged. “Who cares” 

“Come here”, Kevin pulled him closer so that he was staying close to the table on which Kevin was sitting, his tights between Kevin´s legs now.And then he bent forward and pressed his warm lips on Alexanders. Kevin tasted like beer and Alexander closed his eyes and answered the kiss passionately. He did not care about the people around. And if there was an article about him and Kevin in the local Newspaper or wherever, it did not matter. Sooner or later he had to deal with it but he did not care. He was so close to Kevin that he could feel his erection, what was turning him on. 

“Oh boy”, he whispered and opened his eyes. “I love you” It was a confession. 

“Hey guys!”, Lars shouted in English from the stage. “Get yourself a grip and get a room for that!”, he laughed loudly. Alexander turned around and laughed as well. 

“We will definitely do,'' he answered with a smile and started to kiss Kevin again. 

When the gig was over and they started to pack their things, Olaf appeared at the stage and stayed there unsure what to say or do. Lars and Alexander exchanged a glance. 

“Olaf, can I help you?”, Lars was asking but Olaf shook his head and turned to Alexander. “No Lars, you can´t” 

Lars took a deep breath “No more Jaja Ding Dongs tonight, Olaf”, he said but Olaf ignored him. 

“I just want to thank you for the beautiful performance of my favourite song. I loved your version of “Jaja Ding Dong”, thank you so much”, he said shyly in English and Alexander saw the sweat pearls on his forehead.

“Thank you”, he answered and smiled warmly, which seemed to make Olaf much more uncomfortable. 

“I'm glad you liked it”, he said and Olaf nodded. “I liked it very very much. Hope you come back for another concert someday”, he added shortly and then he went away without another word. 

“Seems you have another fan “, Lars laughed and Alexander nodded. “It seems so”, he said. What a strange guy. 

They said goodbye to Stephan at the pub as he went home with his parents. This time they were going together by car as everyone was tired. Kevin was driving and Lars was sitting next to him while Sigrit and Alexander shared the backseat. When they reached their home and started to unpack everything, Lars went to Alexander. 

“Lemtov, do you have a word?”, he asked and Alexander looked up. 

“Of course”, he said. 

“First I want to thank you for all your help”, Lars said. “Thank you”. He hesitated a moment, then he pulled Alexander closer and hugged him. 

Alexander, who was surprised, hugged him back. 

“Don't mention it. You both deserve to be happy”, he answered. 

“Well..” Lars searched for the right words. 

“Come on”, he thought “you made a proposal tonight so this would be easy” he encouraged himself .

“You know I do not have many friends as people think I am weird” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Alexander nodded and raised an eyebrow.   
“I need a witness to my marriage, that's something like a best man”, he said, grinning. “And I wanted to ask you to be…” 

“Me, your best man?”Alexander could not believe.

“Yes”... Lars hesitated a bit and waited for an answer. 

“Of course”, Alexander answered. “It's a great honour to me”, he went on and this time he hugged Lars. 

Sigrit gently took Kevin´s hand and he looked at her surprised. 

“Kevin, can I ask you something?” she started carefully. 

Kevin moved around as he was busy at the boot, nearly hit the boot lid with his head. 

“Yes of course”, he smiled at her. 

“Well..:” she started but hesitated. “I know we did not have such a good start and we had a lot of misunderstandings in the beginning” she smiled shyly, ”but…” she searched for the right words.   
“Well I wanted to ask you if you want to be my marriage witness. It's something like a best man or..:” she hesitated. “ A bridesmaid?”, she grinned. 

“You ask me to be your bridesmaid?”, Kevin made a crooked grin. 

“So to say”, she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“I would love to, Sigrit”,he was clearly moved and kissed her on the cheek. 

Sigrit opened her mouth to answer something but she was interrupted by Lars, who was shouting in the background. 

“I want to go to bed now and fuck my beautiful fianceé the whole night as I love her so much” he proclaimed loudly.

Alexander closed his eyes and shook his head, Sigrit rolled her eyes and Kevin mumbled while “too much information”.

Sigrit grinned.This was typically for Lars. But nevertheless she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally we have the proposal...and a new relationship situation for Alexander and Kevin which is completely different with no hiding anymore and it seems both enjoying it...:)   
> Oh and sorry for all the music in this chapter, it was kind of inspiration :) My apologies if there might be a song that you cannot get out of your head now ;)


	18. On this night of a Thousand Stars

Alexander went into the guestroom and closed the door behind him. He had taken a shower and now felt much better and relaxed. His hair was still wet as he did not dry it. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and carried the clothes he was wearing at the gig under his arm and finally put them on a chair. He went to the window and opened it so the night air could come in  
It has been a warm day in Iceland. He looked out of the window for a short moment and hummed “On this night of a thousand stars, let me take you to heaven’s door...” 

Kevin already laid in bed, wearing only his boxers. Alexander regarded him with favour and grinned. He switched off the light, pulled off his trousers and climbed in boxers and t-shirt into the bed. 

“Did you hear them?”, Kevin asked and Alexander nodded.

“Sounds like Sigrit came three times”, he said and laughed.“That's quite a lot” 

“Lars must be a stallion”, Kevin giggled

“Oh, come on!” Alexander slapped him softly at the shoulder. 

He laid down and Kevin spooned him.

“I feel like a sleepover at my parents”, he whispered into Alexander's ear. 

“I can understand but nevertheless it’s kind of cosy”, Alexander answered and Kevin nodded. 

“You were right, Lars and Sigrit are gentle people and so heartwarming.“

Alexander nodded. 

“They asked me to be godfather of the child”

“Oh really, that's sweet”, Kevin said and made a break. “When Sigrit called and told me she was pregnant my first thought was that it was yours” he confessed

Alexander sighed. “There is only one person with whom I want to have children and this might be a little complicated” he whispered and squeezed his hand. 

Kevin suddenly smiled although Alexander could not see him. He pulled much closer to Alexander as he was deeply touched by his words. 

"You sure?" he asked and Sascha nodded.

"One Hundred percent", Sasha answered. "Maybe not right now but someday…" 

“Please forgive me for being so selfish,” Kevin whispered. 

“Please forgive me,” Alexander said. 

"I realized that things have to change" , he admitted. “From now on you will be the man on my side and I will not hide you anymore” he proclaimed. “I want to show the world my handsome partner,” he said proudly.

“That means alot to me” Kevin answered and closed his eyes

“I already discussed with Sigrit, I will buy a house here. I like it here, it is so peaceful and a nice place for vacation,” Alexander said. “For us”, he added. 

“Maybe we start with you moving into my house in London?” Kevin asked hopefully.

“That's a good idea either”, Alexander grinned. "Lemtov and Swain will look nice on the door plate" he giggled. 

"And one day maybe just one name? ", Kevin indicated with a grin. 

"Oh", Alexander answered and did not know what to say. 

"We do not have to discuss now", Kevin said and changed the topic. 

“Sasha, it was a warm summer day in Iceland. We already opened the window as this room has warmed up over the day”, he started. “What do you think about pulling off your shirt?” he whispered. “Or shall I help you with it?” 

“Of course I can pull off my shirt, if you wish”, Alexander smiled in the dark. 

There was enough moonlight to make him realize that Kevin was grinning as well. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then he went back into his former position, Kevin laid behind him, one arm around him. Now he felt Kevin's soft chest hair tickling his back.

“Much better”, Kevin said. He started to nibble on his neck softly. 

Alexander shivered. 

“I missed you so much,” Kevin whispered.

“Same here”, Alexander stated.

Kevin bit him softly into the shoulder and Alexander moaned while Kevin started to caress him gently on the chest then let his hand slowly wander to his belly. He pressed himself against Alexander's back to show him that he was already aroused while his fingers started to play with the waistband of Alexander's boxers.

“I think your boxers are way too tight and you definitely should pull them off as well”, he whispered into Alexander's ear hoarsely. 

“Or shall I do it?” he asked then. 

Alexander did not answer but turned around on his back. 

“This is much better, so I can nibble here as well”, Kevin said, moved his body and started nibbling on the other side of Alexander's neck now. 

Alexander closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Kevin's warm tongue on his skin. 

“Why don't you kiss me, tiger?”,he whispered into the dark.

“Oh, that is an excellent idea” Kevin pushed his lips on him and closed his eyes. 

“You taste like toothpaste”, he said giggling.

“You too”, Alexander laughed and pulled him closer and laid his arms around him.

It was so good feeling Kevin back in his arms.

Kevin started again to let his hand wander over Alexander's body. Finally slid into his boxers. "Ohhh" Alexander gasped for air. 

“As I said, much too tight “,Kevin said and started to massage him gently. 

When Alexander started to moan softly, he moved his hand back and pulled down the boxers clumsily. Alexander helped him to get rid of them. Alexander´s erection turned him on so much.

“So, what do we have here?” He asked and tried to sound innocently.

He went on his knees between Alexander´s legs and started to kiss him again,very soft in the beginning but went on more fiercely and passionately then. He brushes Alexander´s tongue with his own and while he did, he rubbed himself against Alexander's erection. Alexander moved his hands over Kevin's back and let them wander down until his ass. He finally let them slip into his boxers and massaged his bottom cheeks. 

“This feels so good”, Kevin moaned, still rubbing himself against Alexander. 

He was so aroused that it would not take any long but this time he wanted to extend their foreplay and enjoy every minute. He started again nibbling on Alexander's neck but then wandered downwards with his mouth. He slowly kissed his chest and his belly and went further down. Alexander moaned loudly when he started to give him pleasure with his mouth and Kevin enjoyed his reaction while he spoilt him with his tongue.

“Kevin please stop!”, Alexander finally begged. “Otherwise I cannot hold any longer,” he whispered. 

Kevin stopped. “We do not want to risk this, would we? So what shall I do instead?”, he asked.

“Please ,make love to me ”, Alexander whispered and it sounded like begging again “I want to feel you inside me”

While Kevin started to pull off his boxers he suddenly hesitated. 

“Do you have any lubricant?”, he asked. 

“Fuck no”, Alexander sweared disappointed and dropped his head onto a pillow. 

“You?” 

“No. I was not thinking about lubricant when I was packing”, Kevin admitted. 

“Yeah, me neither”, Alexander responded sarcastically and thought for a moment. 

“I will see if I find something”, he murmured and put on his boxers again.

When he went out of the bed to the door, Kevin laughed. 

“You should put on a t-shirt. Just in case you meet someone downstairs” he said and pointed on Alexander’s erection. "People might be scared," he commented and grinned. 

Alexander pulled on the shirt. Kevin was right. His erection was still huge but the t-shirt hides it.  
He opened the door and sneaked downstairs as he did not want to wake up anyone.  
When he went into the kitchen he nearly bumped into Sigrid who was staying in the kitchen and watching out of the window. She was wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown and holding a big jar of pickles in her hand, munching one and Alexander was asking himself if there were any nights when no one occupied the kitchen. 

“Hey Alexander, what are you doing here?” She asked him and smiled when she saw him.  
“Want a pickle ?” she asked and offered the jar to him 

“No thank you Sigrit”, he answered and thought what to do, tried to get a glance around the kitchen if there was a hidden jar of coconut oil or something like that somewhere. 

She munched another one. “I am sorry, couldn't sleep after… “ she rolled her eyes “You know”. He grinned shyly. 

“Are you searching for something?”, she asked while she was observing him. 

“Me? No!” he answered but then he thought. It was Sigrit. He could trust her and nothing should be so embarrassing. And not even after she came three times that night and he and Kevin heard her screaming out loud and shouting things in Icelandic. 

He rolled his eyes. “Well yes”, he said and hoped she would get it. She looked him into the eyes but did not get it.

“So what are you searching for”, she asked light-heartedly.

“Well you know…” he made a grimace. “Something…. Uhem …greasy?”, he finally said. 

She still didn't get it and he was starting to ask himself if that was Lars’ influence or her pregnancy. 

“Something greasy for what?”, she asked innocently and ate another pickle.

He sighed. Obviously he had to explain “Something like lubricant?”, he asked carefully

“Oh Alexander, I am sorry, I did not get in the first. Come on.”, she put the jar on the kitchen table, took his hand and went with him to the bathroom on the first floor. 

Alexander followed her curiously. She opened a cabinet and took out four bottles. Alexander's eyes widened in surprise.

She giggled “You know, Lars has a large…” she started but Alexander interrupted her. 

“Shhh…. I don't want to hear”, he said and put his finger onto his lips. Too much information! 

“Okay, so we have strawberry, lavender, chocolate and garlic”, she told him as the bottles were labelled in Icelandic language. 

“Garlic?”, he asked “Are you serious?”

She giggled and shrugged. 

“I'll take lavender”, he finally said and she gave him the violet bottle. 

“Have fun”, she said and went on. 

“Oh and Alexander, there is a drawer in your room, it contains towels and fresh bedclothes and whatever you might need”, she told him and winked. 

“Sigrit you are the best”, he said and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Don't mention it”, she answered and went back to the kitchen for more pickles. 

When Alexander came back into the room, Kevin laid in bed, waiting for him  
Alexander laughed while closing the door. 

"Please don't ask me, you don't want to know and I do not want to tell”, he said and went to the bed. He put the bottle of lubricant on the bed and pulled off his shirt before he moved back. 

“So where exactly did we stop?”, he asked and bowed over Kevin.

“Let me show you”,. Kevin pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, his arms wrapped around him.

Alexander closed his eyes and kissed him back

“I think I remember”, Alexander whispered and felt aroused again. 

“I told you to get rid of your boxers, Sasha” Kevin said and tried to sound reproachfully. He started to pull down Alexander's underwear, who helped him with shaking hands.

“ Now it's your turn, Tiger”, he whispered while helping Kevin out of his boxers. When Kevin was naked Alexander grabbed for the lubricant and opened it. 

“Since when did you start to call me Tiger?” Kevin asked in surprise. 

“Well, I thought tiger would be fitting very well”, Alexander grinned in the darkness. 

“So you are the lion and I am the tiger?”, Kevin asked curiously and Alexander nodded.

“So to say” he purred and kissed him. 

“Oh… is that lavender? “Kevin asked when he realised the smell of the lubricant. 

“Yes it is” Alexander answered while pulling the liquid on his hands.

“I like lavender,” Kevin said and moaned when Alexander started to apply the lubricant and massaged him gently while spreading the liquid all over his cock. He kissed him again but Kevin suddenly hesitated. 

“Sasha , do we need anything else?” ,he sounded worried. 

“What else?” Alexander asked

“I mean, have you been with someone else in the meantime? Do we have to use a condom?”, he asked him and held his breath as he feared Alexander’s answer a bit. They did not use any condoms since they were exclusive but better safe than sorry. When Alexander had been with someone else in the meantime they should do it.

Alexander shook his head and was a bit shocked. “Of course not”

“I hoped so” Kevin breathed out in relief. 

“You?” Alexander asked suspiciously. 

“Gosh! Of course not”! He smiled and softly pressed Alexander on the bed. 

“I just wanted to be sure”, He kissed him again, very passionately and looked him deep in the eyes while he moved between Alexander's legs.

"I want you, Sasha" he whispered. 

“Please" Alexander pulled him closer 

Kevin entered him very carefully and slided deep into him. 

Alexander moaned loudly and so did Kevin, not caring that the window was still open or that Lars and Sigrit were sleeping somewhere in the same house

Kevin started moving back and forth slowly in the beginning but then, pushing harder into him. He moaned loudly and suddenly had to stop.

“I cannot stand any longer, Sasha”, he gasped and held his breath. 

“Me neither” Sashas voice was hoarse. 

Kevin touched his cock gently and in that moment Sasha came with a loud moan. He shivered and his movement took Kevin with him.

“Oh my God" he screamed while he was overwhelmed by the orgasm. 

Finally they collapsed on the bed , breathing heavy. 

"I missed making love to you " Kevin whispered while he softly whipped a wisp of hair out of Alexander's forehead and kissed him exhausted. 

“How you smell after the sex and how you look when you are exhausted”, he said with a fondly smile while Alexander grabbed for his hand.

“Please don’t leave me alone anymore”, he begged.

“Don’ t worry, this time I will stay forever”, Kevin promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter. Alexander and Kevin finally reunited :D (I bet everyone was waiting for this...) My apologies for another cheesy love song and this time, it might be a bit explicit but somehow I got carried along by the story while writing. :) Nevertheless I hope you like it and enjoy the reading!


	19. Relationship Goals

Alexander held his word and moved into Kevin’s house permanently. They were arguing about decorations and too many clothes like any other couple but both were happy with the new situation. Alexander was busy unpacking the last two boxes into Kevin´s wardrobe when Kevin walked into the bedroom. 

“Darling, we need more space”, Alexander was complaining. 

“Nope, we don´t”, Kevin giggled. “You have way too much clothes!”

Alexander made a face and laughed. 

“Maybe there are some things you don’t need any longer and we can donate to Oxfam,” Kevin suggested. 

“I think I can store some things in my other residences”, he said with a grin and Kevin nodded. 

“And I think that’s a good idea” 

“Or we can throw away your clothes”, Alexander suggested giggling. 

Kevin raised one eyebrow and looked at him. 

“I bet you would like that”

“Sure” 

He pulled Kevin closer and kissed him on the mouth. Kevin closed his eyes for the moment. 

“I am so glad you are here”, he whispered. “I love to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every evening”, he said honestly. 

“And I like the time between most”, Alexander said and blinked so Kevin had to laugh. 

“Naughty boy, always a dirty mind”, Kevin grinned and Alexander nodded, trying to look as innocent as he could. 

“I am sorry but I have to go to work now”, Kevin apologized. “I really have a lot of work at the moment with the musical”, he regretted.“Otherwise I would have done some naughty things with you”, he said in a seducing voice and pointed to the bed. “Unfortunately I have to leave you and your clothes alone”, he said, gave Alexander another kiss and left the room. 

“Please keep in mind, we have to go for the wedding present for Sigrit and Lars later”, Alexander reminded him and Kevin nodded. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “How could I forget? You are talking about it all the time”, he said and sighed. Alexander seemed a bit obsessed with it recently whereas he started to feel kind of uncomfortable with that issue. It was not long until he would hit the big 40 and he was asking himself if it was time to settle, get married and have children. Those thoughts were frightening like hell. He could imagine getting married but having children? With Alexander? He knew he wanted that but on the other side he was so afraid. 

“I hope I will find the time today”, Kevin mumbled. “We are still waiting on some stage settings and have to check them. I learned from the wheel-issue” he said honestly and thought how to manage all his meetings and Alexander's wish. Maybe Alexander could without him.

“But you promised”, Alexander pouted and made a face. 

“I know but I honestly do not understand why you cannot go alone and buy something while I am so busy these days!”, Kevin said. 

“Because I want to do it with you”, Alexander answered. 

“I understand”, Kevin shook his head. “I will see what I can do” He was swearing silently.

“Wait until you get married one day” Alexander smiled and catched Kevins glance that made him shiver for a moment. Kevin did not answer anything, just stared at him. Finally Alexander went back to a box and took some shirts out. He started singing light-heartedly: “ You know I love a London boy…I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon…”

When Kevin left the bedroom Alexander was still singing … and smiled. He knew it was the right decision to move in with Kevin and he could not remember why he did not do it before. Both names on the door plate and spending the evenings in front of the telly. He loved those evenings when they were fighting what to watch, finally ending on Dr Who or something else and having sex when they went to bed in the evening. For the first time in his life he felt happy. He took a deep breath as he felt kind of confused as he started to think about if it might be time for another step. 

Finally Kevin made it but he was pissed off and in a bad mood because he had to interrupt important work and he was not in the mood to confront himself with his own last-minute panic. How he hated that word! But he promised Alexander to accompany him so here he was. They took a taxi and on the way he was talking on the phone all the time. They were trapped in a traffic jam for a while, which did not make it better and in the end he shouted at the taxi driver as he nearly ran into another car. When they finally reached their destination Alexander paid the driver and apologized for Kevin. 

“He has a rough day,'' he told the driver and shook his head. 

“Yes, he's a bit bitchy but never mind”, the driver said and gladly took the generous tip Alexander gave him. 

“Maybe he needs to be laid by someone”, he said with a naughty grin and started the car. 

Alexander gasped for air but then laughed. “Be sure I am taking care of this”, he answered with a smile. 

“Have a nice day,” the driver said. 

“Have a nice day”, Alexander repeated. 

They had decided to go for a pram. It was an expensive but although useful present. Lars and Sigrit would need one soon. Actually Alexander suggested a cradle but Sigrit told them they found Lars' baby cradle in the attic so they agreed on a pram. 

“But that’ s way too expensive,” Sigrit had argumented. 

“Come on, I will be the godfather”, Alexander ignored her objections. 

“Okay…”, he imagined her smiling that moment and had to grin. 

“But only if it is okay for you” 

“Absolutely” 

“Take a cheap one”, 

“I am sure we will find something nice” 

The shop Alexander had chosen was impressive. He had found the most sophisticated baby shop in London. Or maybe in the whole UK. Alexander went on and opened the door for Kevin. Some bells were ringing when they entered.

“I hope this will not take too long, I have to go back to the theater”, Kevin informed him while he went into the store and felt uncomfortable. 

Alexander sighed. Kevin´s bad mood was a pain in the ass. 

“I promise we will handle this as fast as possible”, he whispered. 

A shop assistant suddenly appeared. She was wearing a blue tea dress and braids which made her look quite young. She smiled at them with a warm smile. 

“Hello, I am Nathalie”, she introduced herself. “How can I help you?” she asked.

“Nathalie”, Kevin said and eyeballed her. “You look like Mary Poppins”, he went on.

Alexander rolled his eyes whereas Nathalie smiled embarrassed. 

“Thank you, Sir”, she answered politely. “So how can I help you?” suddenly she seemed to be insecure. 

“Nathalie, my name is Alexander”, Alexander introduced himself and pointed at Kevin “And this is my partner Kevin. We are looking for a pram”

She nodded. 

“Okay” she smiled again. “ I guess we have a lot of prams. Well… do you have something in mind?”

“I thought about versace or Dolce Gabbana or something like that”, Alexander explained. 

“Oh...okay”, she stumbled. Obviously she was not used to clients like Alexander and thought about how to explain to him that the label was not that important when you were buying a pram without offending him. 

“Alexander, you know, usually people come here and tell me what’s important for them and not the label”, she said honestly. 

“A pram, as I told you”, Alexander repeated succinctly.

She took a deep breath and pointed to a cosy sofa that was hidden in one of the corners of the shop. “Do you like to take a seat and have a glass of champagne?”, she asked.”Then we can have a little chat and see what we will find?”

Alexander nodded. “That’s a gorgeous idea”, he said while Kevin glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. 

“I think we should ask for the shop owner”, he whispered into Alexander’s ear.”Obviously she is not competent” 

“Come on, give her a chance” Alexander sat down on the sofa while Nathalie went for the champagne. 

“She seems to be much too young for working here. I bet she has no clue what she is doing”, Kevin said grumpy. 

Alexander rolled his eyes. “It's not her fault that you are so stressed at the moment”, he whispered and Kevin cleared his throat. 

Nathalie came back with two champagne glasses and gave one to Kevin, who eyed her suspiciously and the other one to Alexander who smiled and thanked her.

“So… first of all…”, she searched for the right words “Is it for you both or for someone else?”

Alexander and Kevin changed a warm glance, both smiling for a very short moment. Kevin felt kind of caught and immediately cleared his throat and shook his head. 

Finally Alexander answered. “It’s for my godchild”.

“And is it a boy or a girl?” Nathalie asked. 

“We don’ t know yet” he shrugged. 

“Hm, then maybe something that is a little more neutral in colouring?” 

“Actually I thought about something in black and gold or so”,Alexander admitted and Kevin shook his head. 

“Alexander, it is a baby and not a dog! . Plus can you imagine Sigrit or Lars with that designer stuff in Iceland?”, he asked him seriously. 

“Iceland?”, Nathalie asked. She sounded surprised. 

“You know, Iceland, a lot of sheep and northern lights”, Kevin said bitchy. 

This time Nathalie rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. 

“Then I would suggest something more functional,” she said. “The designer prams are quite nice but more for life in a city… “she was thinking.”But maybe we find something that is better fitting for Iceland”

Kevin’s phone rang and he apologized before he went a few steps away from them to answer the call

“Sorry, have to leave soon”, he explained when he came back. Alexander nodded. “Will take a taxi from here directly to the West End. I am sorry”, he apologized.  
“It’ s okay, Darling”, Alexander's words were warm and understandable and Kevin thought about when Alexander called him darling in public. It felt overwhelmingly good. 

“Could you please show us something.. Appropriate?”, Alexander asked and Nathalie nodded and left. 

While they were waiting, Kevin looked around in the shop. Everything seemed to be very expensive and finally he found a little plush lion in one of the boards. It looked differently to the one he gave Alexander once but it was very cute. 

“The tag says he is a bashful lion”, he read smiling. “I think we should take him”

Alexander nodded. “It's soo cute” 

Kevin moved back to the couch, playing absent minded with the little lion on his lap when Nathalie came back with a large and elegant pram. It was a vintage one and Alexander knew that Sigrit would love it. It was off-white with large vintage wheels and a lot of chrome details. 

Alexander sighed. “It’ s beautiful” he said and stood up for having a closer look. Kevin did the same. In the end both were staying in front of the pram, smiling. Kevin squeezed his hand for a short moment. It felt like a promise. 

“I bet Sigrit will love it”, Alexander whispered and Kevin nodded. 

“And it´s large, so Lars will not struggle with it”, Kevin grinned. “What do you think?”, he asked Alexander. 

“We will get this one”, Alexander finally said while Kevin looked at his watch again. 

“Sorry Darling I have to leave”, he said and kissed Alexander lightly on the cheek. 

“Thanks for your help, Nathalie”, he finally said to the shop assistant. 

“Will be home late”, he whispered to Alexander. Then he left while Alexander gave his credit card to Nathalie. 

Alexander watched a telly and went to bed close to midnight. Kevin was still not at home and he did not know when he would come. He received a text message some time ago where Kevin explained that it will be late. Alexander sighed. He knew how stressy musical productions could be and how much work had to be done behind the scenes close to the opening night. He called Sigrit for asking her how she feels and telling her that they bought a wedding present she would love. Finally he went for a shot shower and then to bed. 

It was long after midnight when he woke up by the sound of the door. He heard Kevin sneak into the bathroom and seconds later Alexander heard the shower. It did not take long and Kevin entered the bedroom. He threw the towel on the floor and crawled into the bed. 

“Are you awake?”, he whispered so softly that Alexander would not hear in case he was sleeping. 

“I am”, he answered softly. 

“Oh Darling, I am sorry, did I wake you up?” 

Alexander turned around and shook his head

“No, I was already awake”, he said and grinned. “Glad you are finally home”, he added. 

Kevin kissed him gently on the mouth.

“Your five o’ clock shadow is itching”, Alexander giggled. 

Kevin shook his head in the darkness. 

“I am sorry for all the overtime at the moment. And sorry for behaving so bad today”, he apologized. 

“It's okay, I can understand”, Alexander answered and snuggled against Kevin. 

“I love you”, Kevin whispered and laid his arm around him. 

“I love you”,Alexander answered.

“You have no idea”, Kevin whispered so softly that Alexander could not hear. 

“And you are naked”, Alexander said dryly. 

“Yes I am but I am although tired as hell”, Kevin admitted. “Sorry for that as well, I guess I am getting old” he joked. 

Alexander moved closer. “I like to fall asleep while cuddling up with you”, he whispered but Kevin already fell asleep. 

A few days later the pram was delivered. In the beginning they thought it might be a good idea to deliver it directly to Iceland but Alexander was disappointed as he wanted to see the faces of Lars and Sigrit once they received it. Plus it came dismantled. So they ended up self-assembling the whole thing and then took it to Iceland the day of the wedding .

They spent Saturday morning self-assembling and it was hard work like a puzzle for grown-ups. It took them a while until everything was where it should be. Kevin’s mechanical skills were much better than Alexander’ s so he did most while Alexander just sat behind him, sipping his tea. In the end the pram stood in their kitchen. Alexander gently touched the chrome decorations and smiled. 

“I bet Sigrit will look so nice with that one”, he said with sparkling eyes and Kevin nodded. He took the lion and put it into the pram. 

“Sure she will”, he said and pushed the pram back and forth absentmindedly . Alexander was staying next to him. Suddenly the mood changed. Kevin seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts while he still looked at the pram and Alexander swallowed. He could not explain what was happening to him that moment but it felt strange. He laid his hand on Kevin’s who now looked him deep in the eyes. 

Alexander swallowed again and pointed to the pram.

“What..” he stumbled. “What do you think?”, he asked. 

Kevin shook his head and shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It’s a strange feeling” he answered honestly. 

Alexander nodded. “Scares the hell out of me”, he whispered. 

“Same here”, Kevin answered. 

“I don’ t know if I am ready for this yet”, Kevin said softly and Alexander nodded. 

“Let us wait a little longer”, Alexander suggested and Kevin nodded. 

“That’s a good idea” he bent down, closed his eyes and kissed Alexander softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...not my best chapter but… I wrote it some time ago and thought it was a good idea to give Kevin the last-minute-panic or a bit of a midlife crisis. Actually there was another phrase where he was asking Alexander if he would ever leave him for a younger one. I took this out on different reasons *lol* it was too much of a cliché. ;) This chapter should have been kind of a filling chapter to make clear what Kevin and Alexander both want. So I guess the next chapter will be the wedding of Sigrit and Lars… (Oh and when it comes to that cute shop assistant, I don' t know but always had Nathalie from Love actually in mind :) ) Have fun reading and as always I am happy about feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know but this movie somehow touched me and as I am a fan of love stories I could not get rid of the idea of the relationship of Alexander and Kevin. And I wanted to go a little deeper into what happens to Sigrit and Lars after the contest. Yes we all know but not really in detail, right? So I started writing and that is what came out so far.  
> And as always I do not own any characters, they are property of Netflix or of whomsoever.


End file.
